


Dancing Fountains

by corgifeathers



Category: Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other characters appear when needed, Post-Canon, Post-Ocean's Thirteen, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 63,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgifeathers/pseuds/corgifeathers
Summary: For Danny, nothing was impossible to steal, and he only went for the most magnificent of prizes.For Terry, he cannot help but be impressed by the only person to break through every single one of his defenses.-A series of Danny/Terry ficlets.
Relationships: Danny Ocean/Terry Benedict
Comments: 102
Kudos: 72





	1. Dancing Fountains

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of ficlets and oneshots involving Danny and Terry. Some of them may be random and disconnected, but I don't see much of this pairing so I just want to experiment with it a little.

Symphonic music floated on the evening air. The fountains of the Bellagio twirled and danced, perfectly in sync with the tune. An audience was gathered at the edge of the pool, entranced and mystified by the nimble spouts.

Danny was at the forefront, hunched over the concrete railing, surrounded by strangers. This was the second fountain show he’d seen since arriving to that spot. He hadn’t moved in awhile. He’d spent most of the day stalking the floors over multiple casinos along the Strip. He only landed that morning. He was currently wandering aimlessly across the country, hitting his favorite hot spots, swindling quick cash wherever he could. Tess separated from him again. Rusty was busy with his hotels. Danny was alone.

He always ended up in Las Vegas eventually. There were lots of desperate people here. He had done lots of jobs here. It was a sort of comforting location to be in, he supposed. Plus, there was always something to be obtained.

The music slowed and the line of fountains swooped down low in response, before rising back up in a pitch.

He always gravitated to this casino more than any other, and Vegas had no shortage of casinos to scout.

He always looked to the big fish. The unattainable. The most magnificent. The coveted kind of treasure many others in his game would say was impossible to steal.

Everything was possible to steal. Danny was just one of the very few who had eyes ambitious enough to do it.

And he had done it. He proved the impossible was possible.

There was always a _bigger_ fish though. And the one Danny was considering as he watched the fountains was not made of money.

Well, sort of.

It had been in the back of his mind ever since the Bank job. The way Terry Benedict watched him with interest a little too long while visiting his office and discussing plans. Danny tried to cut the thought out right away, told himself to stop, don't entertain such a thing, _don't even think about it._

He let the idea linger though, far after the Bank job. It even intensified after Tess left. (Or rather, he left. She still had the house.) He knew himself too well. He could not resist such a challenge. It was just one more thing to steal.

So there he was, staring down the towering form of the Bellagio through the flying mist.

The water exploded from the center ring in one final crescendo and fell graciously back into the pool. The music faded from the loud speakers and the crowd began to disperse after a short applause. The performance was over. Danny was alone again. He stayed by the pond, watching the casino lights dance over the ripples. He had nowhere pressing to go. He could remain there the whole forty five minutes until the next show and no one would pay him any mind.

"Ocean."

Danny froze at the voice. Except for _that_ person.

He whirled around, his thief instincts caught completely off guard as he was lost in his mind watching the water. He tried not to look too oblivious as his eyes narrowed at Terry standing under the shadow of one of the trees that lined the pool edge.

"Benedict," he stated. It was all he could muster out. He awkwardly cleared his throat, summoning his cool bravado back up. He put on a charming smirk. "Come down to mingle with the commonfolk?"

Terry approached him, stepping out into the reflected light from the waves. "I like to personally make sure the fountains are properly synchronized from time to time," he said smoothly.

He looked just as smooth to Danny too. Tanned skin, hair slicked back, shoulders erect. All contained within only the finest black suit jacket known to man. He literally looked like a million dollars. He was worth far beyond even that.

"So you basically come out for fresh air, is what you're saying?" Danny watched him walk up to the edge of the pool. Terry placed his hands on the cool concrete barrier.

"You very well know everything in my casinos is perfect. I hold the outside to the same standard."

Terry's dark eyes scanned across the fountain pool, studying every minute detail. He spoke to Danny without facing him. "Are you pulling a job or something? Where's the other ten? Casing Caesar's?"

"Just me," Danny replied, watching him watch the water. "And I'm not on a job. I'm just in town."

"Already lost everything, have you?" Terry smirked at him. "That's how it goes when all you do is try to take what isn't yours."

"I'm not here to gamble."

"Then why are you here?" Terry asked, looking him dead in the eye. "Why are you standing outside my hotel?"

Danny studied him, assessing the threat level. There wasn't really anything to be wary of, yet. "Just enjoying the sights. I like the fountains."

Danny returned the stare that Terry pelted him with. They both held still, just mere feet from each other, sizing each other up. Danny wasn't going to back down. He was there because something valuable had caught his fancy, and he was going to take it. The opportune moment just needed to present itself.

He wasn't sure if it was the reflection of the water, but there was a subtle glimmer in the casino owner's eyes. It pierced right through Danny and his throat tightened. Terry was a smart man. To underestimate him would be a fatal mistake. He _knew_ why Danny was there.

Danny forced a light panic down at that realization. That left only one option. Play it, take his chances, place his bet. He was good at this game. He knew he was charming and attractive.

"You've been out here a long time now." He just had to get the words right. Let the other fall into his trap so he could move in and take what he wanted.

"It's a slow night. It's off season." Terry was willing to play right into it, seemed. He didn't budge, only looked out over the pool again. "My staff can handle the casino floor without me for awhile."

Danny shuffled closer to him, just enough to make Terry glance from the corner of his eye. The man didn't move though, even if Danny was getting very close to invading his personal space. "Are you satisfied with the fountains?"

Terry smiled, gaze fixed on the water, and Danny noticed it was a genuine smile, full of pride. "Yes. They are just as beautiful as ever."

Danny crept closer, his own eyes bright and gleaming. He dropped his voice down to a whisper. "Yeah, beautiful."

Terry turned to him, suddenly realizing just how close the thief was. He kept in place though. Danny knew the man was too proud to flinch. He would not back away so easily.

Terry stared at him, hard and calculating. Danny could almost see the wheels turning in his head, almost unsure of what his next move should be. He was nearly right where Danny wanted him to be. He needed to be pushed just a little further.

Danny completely closed the gap between them, his arm brushing against the other's. He held Terry's gaze.

Terry was unblinking. "You stole from me."

"I gave it back," Danny smiled. He leaned in, hovering just close enough to Terry to feel his breath. He paused, waiting for the other to respond.

Terry remained rigid like a statue. His focus was fixed on Danny, but Danny could not read him. Even with the thief so close, his face was stoic, emotionless.

A quiver of anxiety ran up Danny's spine, the same one he sometimes felt when a miscalculation occurred on a job. A flicker of doubt flashed across his face. His eyes lost just a fraction of their shine. Terry continued to stare at him, indifferent.

_Nothing._

His bet was losing. Danny shifted his eyes away, lowering his head. He internally cussed out his own ego. He was mistaken. He went too far. Once again, he found himself too eager to take what was clearly not his. He should have planned better, he should have waited a little longer.

An apology started bubbling up in his throat for overstepping his bounds. He mumbled his way through it. "Hey, I-I'm sorry..." He glanced up at Terry, who looked unconvinced. Danny shook his head, preparing to step back. "I got a little too carried away. I-"

He was cut off when Terry's mouth suddenly nipped at the corner of his. Not a kiss, more like a soft bite. It was so quick, he didn't have time to blink.

Danny stared at him. Terry's hard gaze remained unchanged and the man made no other move to give Danny anymore hints.

Danny's mind seemed to completely grind to a halt. He looked at Terry, and he knew he appeared confused and didn’t know how to hide it.

Terry finally let a smirk fall across his face. "So, you are capable of apologizing."

Danny could not make any words form. Terry's dark eyes flashed at him, much like a predator's would at its prey.

"You will never steal from me again," he said coolly. "From now on, you will only receive what I choose to give you."

Terry suddenly turned from him, walking away, heading for the path that would lead him to the entrance of his hotel. "I will know if you dare to set foot inside."

Danny wasn't sure if it was a warning or an invitation. He had a sudden urge to find out.

He watched Terry make his way up the path in the dark. He ignored the tiny voice in the back of his head that said this was a bad idea. It was too risky. This was not a job he should take by himself. However, he _was_ alone, which meant no one was there to stop him or try to reason with him.

He knew himself all too well, and he had nowhere important to go, anyway.


	2. Helicopters

Danny quickly learned to like being thrown out by security. It meant he had made it one step further in the game whenever he was graciously escorted to the door.  
  
Terry must have assured his personnel that Ocean was no serious threat and just a slight nuisance, since he was only roughed up the first couple times as he was tossed into the street. They had become used to seeing Danny sneaking his way through the casino floor. He even started having friendly conversations with one of the guards on his way out. Maybe security just thought it was some kind of exercise in how effective they were.  
  
Each major location in the Bellagio was like reaching a new checkpoint in a very strange videogame. The casino floor, the bar, the stairs, the gallery, the high rollers lounge. He clawed his way into the hotel, inching closer and closer to Terry, always wary of the eyes in the sky. Whenever he got within earshot of the businessman, security would make him turn around and walk the other way. Danny would have to concede, but he was always satisfied by the knowing smirk Terry gave him as he got hustled away.  
  
One night, Danny made it to the restaurant. He knew Terry's schedule from previous scoutings, and even after the Bellagio Job, it was still the same. Nothing had changed in his routine after being robbed. The man was a creature of habit. Or at least, that’s what Danny thought until that point.  
  
He looked at his watch. Danny sat at a table in the restaurant where he first met Terry face to face while talking with Tess. He was alone, his only companion his glass of vodka. He checked his watch again. Terry was a whole three minutes overdue.  
  
He leaned in his chair, glancing out the entryway to the restaurant, expecting Terry to walk by any second. Nothing. Not even security had found him here yet. No, he corrected himself. They knew he was there. Maybe the restaurant was no man’s land. Maybe they just didn’t care.  
  
Danny left, paying his tab and giving his waiter a nice tip for the trouble. He roamed around the casino floor, eyes scanning every dark corner for its owner. A few guards watched him carefully as he moved between the tables and slots, but otherwise let him be.  
  
He left the floor and stalked further down the halls. He remained unchecked, but he could feel the eyes on him, hovering over him, watching his every step. The cat and mouse game had shifted, he realized. He felt he was being lured, herded, deeper and deeper into the belly of the hotel.  
  
He came to the wing that held the administrative offices. He was blocked from going down the hall to Terry's personal office, but he was not escorted out. He gave a friendly nod to the guard standing in his path and continued in another direction.  
  
A breeze of fresh air glided past his face and he followed it to a set of open doors that lead out to the patio gardens. He stepped outside.  
  
He immediately sensed he wasn't alone.  
  
His instincts told him to turn to his right, where he found Terry seated at a white table near his office windows. He was slouched back in his chair, one hand holding a lit cigar to his mouth. He watched Danny from the corner of his eye.  
  
Danny had never seen him look so relaxed. He stared Terry down for a moment before deciding it was safe to move closer.  
  
Terry didn't break eye contact until Danny was at the edge of the table. He removed the cigar from his mouth, blowing out a puff of smoke. "You're very persistent," he said.  
  
Danny's lip curled up in a smile. "You already knew that about me. It's not surprising, is it?"  
  
Terry nodded his head, the same knowing smirk Danny had become familiar with gracing his face.  
  
He pulled the empty chair from the table and sat. Terry narrowed his eyes at the action, but did nothing to stop him. "You're not at the restaurant," Danny stated.  
  
"I don't go there anymore," Terry replied. "I have no reason to."  
  
"So you come out here instead?"  
  
"Occasionally."  
  
Danny leaned in his chair, folding his hands in his lap. Terry drew from the cigar again. They sat in silence.  
  
A tour helicopter flew overhead.  
  
Danny clicked his tongue, trying to break the silence. "It's a nice spot to be by yourself. The Bellagio has the best gardens on the Strip. It's quite peaceful here. Except for the helicopters..."  
  
"I don't mind them," Terry said wistfully.  
  
"Just like you don't mind me sitting here?"  
  
Terry turned his head towards him, a threatening gleam in his eyes. "One word and I can have you cuffed on a plane across the country."  
  
"But you haven't spoken it yet," Danny countered.  
  
Terry pulled a phone from his coat pocket, flashing it at Danny. "Are you going to make me?"  
  
"Do you want me to?"  
  
Terry set his phone on the table. He drew from the cigar again, studying Danny intensely as he did so.  
  
Danny stared at him in return. He held Terry's gaze with a sly smile across his face. He blinked painfully slowly like a cat.  
  
An awful lot of intent was loaded into that blink, and Danny knew it delivered when he saw the other's throat tighten in response. The tiny bead of sweat running down the side of Terry's skull encouraged him even further.  
  
"Why don't I give you a reason to go to the restaurant? I'll buy you a drink."  
  
"You'll buy me the free drink I always receive in my restaurant in my own hotel?" Terry smirked at him.  
  
"It will just be more money in your pocket. And you're hungry."  
  
Terry picked up his phone with an exasperated sigh. He placed it back in his coat pocket and stood up.  
  
Danny stood with him, allowing him to lead the way.  
  
Terry waited for him to fall into step alongside him, refusing to let the thief follow from behind while his back was turned. He looked at Danny curiously. "How did you know I haven't eaten yet?"  
  
"I just know things," Danny replied. He grinned at Terry. "Also, I'm just famished."


	3. Thrill Me

Terry kept his eyes fixed on the man sitting next to him in the restaurant. He watched Danny down the last bite of food from his plate. He was amused by the thief's eagerness while he ate. It was as if the man was starving.   
  
"Did you forget to save some of my stolen money for food?" Terry asked him.   
  
Danny brushed a napkin across his mouth, looking at him. "No, I just haven't had a steak like that in awhile."  
  
Terry smirked at him. He swirled the remaining bit of drink held in his hand. "I only bring the best chefs in the country here."  
  
"It shows," Danny said, leaning back in his chair, giving a very satisfied sigh.   
  
Terry sipped from his drink. A few scraps of food were left on his own plate but he was content. He signaled the waiter with his hand to take the dishes away and bring another round of drinks.   
  
"I remember this table from a few years ago," Danny mused, picking up his newly refilled glass.   
  
Terry smiled. "It's the one with the best view. You can watch the fountains and the street from here."   
  
"I do think the view is spectacular."  
  
Terry frowned a little. He walked right into that one. He knew what the thief wanted, what he wanted to take. Terry was debating with himself if he should give it to him. Though it would be something new, a break in the routine, a _thrill_ , Terry was still suspicious of Danny's full intent.  
  
He needed to pry. "Why aren't you with Tess?" he asked.  
  
Danny stared at the floor. "She doesn't need me anymore," he said plainly. "She never did."  
  
"You mean she threw you out again?"   
  
Danny looked at him slightly offended and Terry grinned in small victory. "I left this time. She has the house. It will give her at least some stability in her life."  
  
"How very noble of you," Terry said in a mock tone.   
  
Danny scowled at him. "Did you love her?"   
  
Terry gazed at his drink, thinking back to his last real relationship. "I tried," he said softly. It wasn't a lie. He tried putting effort into his time with Tess. But he was committed to another love. He lifted his eyes to Danny again. "You know how these things go."  
  
"I do," Danny agreed, smiling at him.   
  
The love of money. At least that was one thing Terry acknowledged they both shared. "And now you're free to roam again. You can hit all the casinos you want without having to lie about it. That's why you're here, isn't it?"  
  
"I was actually just looking for some company," Danny responded. His eyes glittered with the reflection of the fountains outside.  
  
Terry caught himself watching the light dance on his face and quickly turned away. Danny was a thief, a mastermind. There was always something to be gained, always some angle in play. Terry wouldn't expect anything less from him. He was the same, after all. The only difference being he actually worked hard and _earned_ his money.

But he could understand Danny’s drive to want to have that kind of fortune. Of all the people to set foot inside the casino, Terry could identify with the thief the most. That’s why he was allowing himself to entertain the man.  
  
He could only blame himself. He had started it. He was the one sending Danny discreet little looks during the Bank Job. He was the one all too eager to help with financing the drill (with conditions) and luring Bank into a trap at the Gaming Expo. He's the one who let a flirtatious smile slip in the car ride to the convention center...  
  
Of course Danny picked up on it. How could he not. Terry was stuck in the same routine, day in and day out. He had an appearance to keep. It came with his social status. He had to be well-behaved and respectable at all times. Helping a bunch of wild criminals in a mutually beneficial ridiculous con seemed promising enough to bring a little excitement to his week. Especially when those criminals were deathly afraid of him.   
  
All except for one.  
  
Danny came back. He came back when Terry had never expected to see him again after the Bank Job. Danny had delivered his donated share and walked out of his office forever, or so he thought.  
  
He should have known better. He watched Danny drink from his glass, emptying it once more. The man was charming, charismatic. Attractive. And he knew it too. Terry was more than aware of the silent flirting going on in Danny's eyes, yet he couldn't help himself from shooting it right back. He was attracted to power and ambition, and Danny had both in spades. What made Danny stand out from others, though, was that he never flaunted it. Danny's survival depended entirely on his ability to blend in.  
  
It all intrigued Terry far more than he liked to admit. He had started this whole...whatever it was. Now he was feeding into it. And he didn't want it to stop.   
  
It captivated him enough to take the risk.  
  
"What are you doing the rest of the night?"   
  
Danny narrowed his eyes when Terry asked the question. A sly grin that nearly made Terry shiver with trepidation crossed his face. "That depends entirely on you."


	4. Dance With Me

Terry leaned against his desk, reading over a zoning document for a new parking structure for the twentieth time. Probably twentieth, he lost count some time ago. He only got up to stretch his legs, having been sat at his desk all evening.

He threw the document on his desk behind him, tired of looking at it. He considered going out on the floor again, to check in with Walsh once more, just for a quick change of scenery. There was a knock on the door before he could fully commit to the thought.

Danny entered, the same foolish grin on his face that Terry always saw him with while being chased around by the thief on the casino floor. Terry glared at him, not really in the mood for a forced social visit.

“What do you want?”

“I came to make sure you were still alive,” Danny smirked. “I haven’t seen you outside all night.”

“I’m busy.”

With that, Terry picked up the paper on his desk again, as if that would make the thief go away. It didn’t.

“You’re always busy,” Danny said, and Terry was completely aware of him stepping closer to his position at the desk. He tried to ignore him, but he could feel the looming gaze on him as he attempted to read the zoning document yet again.

Terry finally growled at him, snapping his head up. “What do you _want?”_

Danny reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He fiddled with it a moment before setting it on a small side table near Terry’s desk. Music started playing out of it. "Come here."  
  
Terry narrowed his eyes at him. "What is that?"  
  
"Sinatra," Danny smiled and moved closer to him.  
  
Terry instinctively stepped back. His leg bumped against the desk though and he realized he had nowhere to go.  
  
Danny offered his hand. "Put the paper down. You work too much.” Terry stared at him, suspicious. Danny smiled and tilted his head. “There are no cameras in here."  
  
Terry set the document down again, somehow convinced by the mention of no surveillance in his own office. It was his space. He could do what he wanted here. He took Danny’s hand, slowly, as if touching the other man would make him catch fire. Danny gripped his fingers softly, allowing him the option to pull away if he wanted. Terry didn't let go though. He didn't know why. He desperately racked his brain for some kind of answer.

Words started flowing with the music…  
  
_Why do I do, just as you say, why must I just, give you your way  
Why do I sigh, why don't I try to forget_  
  
By the time Danny pulled him from the desk to the open floor of the office, he realized he didn't want to let go.  
  
Danny held his hand more firm now, placing his other hand against his lower back above his hip. He swayed with him gently to the tune of the music. Terry could feel his breath brush past ear.  
  
Suddenly everything that had been annoying Terry throughout the entire evening was forgotten.

_It had to be you, it had to be you  
I wandered around, and finally found the somebody who_

Time slowed down around them. The only way Terry could still keep track was through the sound of music. He let Danny lead him in slow circles, giving up just a tiny amount of control to the master thief for that moment. It made his heart pound with anxiety and soothed his nerves all at once.

_Could make me be true, and could make me be blue  
And even be glad, just to be sad thinking of you_

The air laced with heaviness of Terry's daily life seemed to clear out of the room, and he drew in a deep breath in an attempt to get it back. He caught the scent of the cologne Danny wore instead and it made him press his cheek to the other's. Danny started humming along with the words in response to the touch, like a cat purring in bliss.  
  
Terry couldn't help himself as a smile curled his lips. All of a sudden, he was caught up in only Danny. Everything else seemed to disappear or lose its weight. Danny held so much gravity, Terry could not pull himself away from him. Even the music swirled around the thief. He stole everything in his path and Terry found himself being pulled along for the ride. And through it all, Terry realized he had not felt this content in such a long time.

_For nobody else, gave me a thrill  
With all your faults, I love you still  
It had to be y –_

He was so lost in Danny's being, it took him several seconds to realize the music had stopped and had been replaced by a shrill buzz. The phone vibrated noisily on the table as a call came through.  
  
They stopped their slow swaying, standing in place, still pressed against each other. Danny moved his head from Terry's shoulder, and Terry felt a short but intense panic like he'd never known before. He turned to look at Danny, to catch him with his eyes, to stare him down to prevent him from escaping…  
  
The phone kept buzzing.  
  
"Don't go," Terry said softly, desperately.  
  
Danny returned his gaze, eyes bright, never once glancing down at his phone. He smiled at Terry. "I never said I was leaving." He leaned forward and pressed his mouth against Terry's.  
  
The phone finally fell silent.  
  
He let his lips linger on Terry's for a moment before drawing back. Terry didn't let him get far and he recaptured Danny's mouth with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song on Danny's phone is It Had To Be You by Frank Sinatra.


	5. Bullet

When Terry suggested they move upstairs to the penthouse, Danny felt a flicker of hesitation stir inside him. He crushed it immediately, just like the way Terry was crushing him against the bedroom wall in the penthouse. Instead, Danny gripped his shoulders and his head, keeping Terry flushed against him in a fiery kiss.   
  
Terry ran his hands up and down his sides, up and around his shoulders, forcing his jacket off. Danny let it fall to the floor. Terry then broke from his mouth and moved down his neck, fiddling with the buttons at the top of Danny's shirt collar.  
  
The sensation of Terry's mouth on his exposed neck brought back a bit of the hesitation Danny felt before. The rational part of his mind tried to reason with him. Remember who this is. Danny knew who Terry was. He knew what the man was capable of. He supposed that's why he was enjoying this too much to stop.   
  
Terry managed to undo the top part of Danny's shirt and he nipped at the collarbone underneath.   
  
The sense of danger was a rush. It always had been for Danny. He was willingly making himself vulnerable to a man that could very possibly kill him within the next five seconds or the next five hours. Danny had no certainty that he was going to wake up the next morning. He hoped he did. He wanted to savor his prize, to bask in the glory of having finally won Terry over to his side, to have the casino owner all to himself.  
  
He gasped as teeth bit down on his skin just enough to give a little pain. Terry looked up at him. Danny stared at him and saw the dangerous lust in his dark eyes. He smirked. "What are you going to do to me?"  
  
Terry pressed his palm against Danny's face, brushing his thumb over his cheek. He leaned his face in close so their noses were touching, never breaking eye contact. "I'm going to take what should have always been mine," he purred. He kissed Danny again, hands searching for the remaining buttons on his shirt.   
  
Danny smiled at the touch of fingers on his bare chest. Terry wanted him. He was more useful alive than dead anyway. He would wake up after this one night. Hopefully.  
  
-  
  
Terry didn't like to gamble. In fact, he never did. It was a rule he followed to the core while in his casinos. So it was extremely confusing to him as to why he was taking such a huge gamble with this man.   
  
He pushed Danny against the wall of the bedroom and pinned him by latching onto his mouth. He didn't want him to leave, didn't want him to escape. Not until Terry had got what he wanted from him.   
  
He breathed in Danny's scent as he kissed along his neck. Terry could have had any person in the world, but none would ever come close to what Danny was. Danny was a thief, he was wild. He had nothing hanging over his head and he was free. Terry supposed that's why he took such an interest in him. He wanted to take some of that freedom for himself. Somewhere deep down, he wanted to be like Danny.  
  
He wanted the risk, the excitement of it all possibly coming undone. The high of doing something bad for no reason other than to do it.  
  
He released Danny from the wall, fully removing the shirt he'd been fighting with, and took off his own jacket. Danny made the opportunity to drive Terry towards the bed and pushed him down on it. Danny was on top of him a split second later, kissing his face and tugging at his belt until it unlatched.  
  
Terry knew he could not control Danny if he tried. He doubted Danny could even control himself. The thief was a whirlwind spinning in any direction he saw fit. Terry had no certainty if Danny would even be there by next morning. The thief may just be waiting for the right moment, when Terry is the most vulnerable and weak. Then he would cut out his heart and steal away with it into the night, vanishing into the desert. The thrill made Terry shiver. No one in his life had made him want to take such a gamble before.  
  
Danny nuzzled his cheek. "You're trembling."  
  
"It's been awhile," Terry responded before capturing his mouth.   
  
Danny broke off the kiss as he chuckled. "You live in Vegas. You can have any man or woman in this city. How can you be having a dryspell?"  
  
Terry gripped him by the shoulders, pulling him closer. "I don't allow just anyone up here," he said firmly. He pushed forward hard with his arms, forcing Danny off him and flipping him onto his back instead. Terry straddled him. "When I do bring someone here, they're only interested in one thing. _Always_. Just like you."  
  
Danny gazed at him, an amused grin on his face. "Give me a little credit. I just steal your money, I don't beg you for it...well, except for that one time with the drill."  
  
Terry nipped at his jawline. "At least you have class."

"That's not the reason I'm here now,” Danny whispered in to his ear.  
  
He wrapped his arms around Terry and didn't let go. He didn't even let go as Terry undressed, having to awkwardly peel his clothes off while Danny kept him in place above him. His hands took possession of every inch of Terry's body. Danny had seized his prize and he refused to give it up.   
  
Terry let the thief latch onto him. He became lost in Danny, in his scent, his taste, his eyes. He was swallowed up in Danny's eyes. He had never seen any so deep before.  
  
Every touch, kiss, and moan carried them further away from the trepidations each held for the other. Fear was replaced by desire and possession. Danny soaked in the fervor that Terry took him with. Terry savored every whimper that came from the thief as he did so.   
  
Danny wasn't sure how long it was before they both finally collapsed exhausted. He only knew he wanted to keep going, but didn't have the strength to manage. He kept Terry wrapped in his embrace as they both fell asleep, still refusing to let go of the most valuable thing he'd ever acquired.  
  
-  
  
When Terry awoke to the dim light pouring through the blinds, he was immediately conscious of the arm entangled with his. He forced the blur from his vision, focusing on Danny sleeping quietly next to him. The other had moved towards the edge of the bed overnight but still maintained physical contact with him by way of loosely gripping his elbow. It was very thief-ish, Terry thought in his drowsy haze. Danny wasn't going to let him go, even in his sleep.  
  
It was too early for him to be awake, but Terry forced himself to move closer to Danny, having to maneuver the arm to lay across his chest in the process. He brushed the black and silver hair on Danny's head softly. He was glad Danny hadn't run off in the middle of the night like he'd feared originally, and that was something Terry could only admit while his brain still half asleep.  
  
The feeling of hands touching him caused Danny to stir. He slowly cracked his eyes open, trying to focus on the man lying next to him. His survival instincts caused his brain to fire up faster than it would in a normal person, and he was quickly assessing the situation while remaining completely motionless and subdued.  
  
However, something must have flashed across his eyes because Terry grinned at him.   
  
"Relax," Terry said, still running his fingers through Danny's hair. "You would have been dead hours ago if I wanted it."  
  
Danny shifted a little, breathing out a long sigh. "Good morning to you too, sweetheart," he muttered sarcastically, pulling Terry to him.   
  
Terry didn't protest as he was brought close, resting his face in the crook of Danny's neck. He inhaled his scent. "Mmm, last night was..."  
  
"Something," Danny smiled.   
  
"You didn't run away."  
  
"You didn't kill me."  
  
Terry lifted his head to look at him. "You convinced me not to," he whispered, planting a kiss on Danny's mouth.   
  
Danny beamed up at him, a little too smug for Terry’s liking. "I was that good, huh?"  
  
Terry frowned at him. "I actually decided to keep you alive long before all of this."  
  
He put his head back down. Danny pressed his cheek against forehead, waiting for more of an explanation but Terry remained quiet. "What...made you decide not to kill me then?"  
  
"That's for me to know," Terry mumbled into his neck.  
  
Danny knew he wasn't going to get anymore hints, so he laid there, replaying every encounter he'd ever had with the businessman in his head, trying to figure out what he had done to receive such a pardon. After awhile, Danny felt him drift off into sleep again. He eventually shut his own eyes as well, finding no clear answer to Terry’s statement.  
  
*  
  
By late morning, Terry finally pulled himself out of the bed and into the shower. He slipped quietly out of Danny's arms, leaving the other snoozing while he bathed. He was secretly glad Danny stayed in bed so he didn't have to see how much Terry was _not_ a morning person. His occupation dictated him to be a night owl, and he sometimes had trouble rousing before 11 a.m.   
  
He showered quickly, then collected his various clothing items from the bedroom floor when he finished. He sat on the edge of the bed, buttoning up his shirt when he heard movement from Danny. An arm crept slowly around his chest as he clasped the last button.   
  
"You smell good," Danny muttered lazily into his ear. He sat behind Terry, still partially wrapped in the bed sheets. He tried pulling him back on the bed but Terry shook him off.  
  
"No!" Terry chided. "I have to be downstairs soon."  
  
Danny rested his chin on his shoulder, raising an eyebrow. "You always go into the office at two. It's not even noon yet."  
  
"Well, I was working on some very important documents last night before you distracted me," Terry frowned at him, putting on his suit jacket. "They're still sitting on my desk and require my attention."  
  
"You're a workaholic. You know that, right?"  
  
"And you're a criminal with nothing better to do," Terry shot back, but there was no bite to it. He twisted his position to face Danny. He stared at him.  
  
"What?" Danny asked, the deadpan stare making him nervous.  
  
Terry's hard gaze softened a little. "Why did you stay with me? Why didn't you run?"   
  
"I was having too much fun," Danny smirked. His face fell when Terry stayed silent and he realized he was being asked a serious question. "You really thought I would leave..."  
  
Terry waited patiently. Danny swallowed, something he always did when he had to talk about himself. "Well, bad things tend to happen when I run."  
  
"Such as?" Terry pried.  
  
Danny grinned, still trying to deflect. "Well, I've been beaten, tased, chased by dogs, bitten by dogs... bitten by people...shot, stabbed, cheated-"  
  
One word in the sudden prattle stood out to Terry the most and he frowned, cutting Danny off. "You've been _shot_?"  
  
"Yeah," Danny replied without care. Then he noticed the look on Terry's face. "Just once, though. In my shoulder. You didn't notice it last night?"  
  
Terry shook his head. Danny flipped around so Terry could see his back. Sure enough, there just below Danny's left shoulder blade was the nickel-sized remnant of a bullet hole.   
  
Terry ran his fingers over it as he studied its position. "That could have pierced your heart."  
  
Danny turned around again, taking Terry's hand with his. "But it didn't."  
  
"Why do you do it?"  
  
Danny leaned closer to him, shaking his head. "I don't know. I just-I don't know why..."  
  
Terry leaned in to meet him, taking Danny's chin in his hand and turning his head gently. "Has it been worth it?"  
  
Danny smiled at him. "It all led me to you. I think that's worth taking a bullet for."  
  
He then kissed Terry deeply, for as long as the other would allow him.

Terry later found himself straightening his shirt collar and picking lint off his jacket on the way to the elevator.


	6. Little Girl

"Come with me to the house tonight."  
  
Danny smirked in his chair in front of Terry's desk. "The house? You sure about that?"  
  
Terry glared at him. "I'm not saying I trust you completely yet, if that's what you're implying. That needy high roller has kept me from you all night and I just want to get out of here so we can be alone."  
  
Danny kept smiling at him.  
  
Terry sighed. "I've been here the last two nights anyway. I need to go home. I need to visit with Ella."  
  
Danny tilted his head. Ella? That was a name he didn't know or ever associate with Terry before. "Who's Ella?"  
  
Terry now smiled at him as he finished shutting down his computer. "She's my little girl. I decided I needed some additional company in my life after helping you with the Bank thing.”

“Company?” Danny asked suspiciously.

“Yes,” Terry smiled. “I adopted her after you left.”

Danny started feeling very nervous. “You adopted a kid?”

“She’s only two years old, but she already has a lot of spunk. Now come on, my driver is waiting."  
  
He went out the office door, leaving Danny to follow him with a very dreadful look on his face.  
  
-  
  
Terry lived in the same ritzy neighborhood as Reuben. The car pulled up to the most modern-looking house that three quarters of a billion dollars could buy. They were dropped off, Terry said goodnight to the driver, and the car drove away to who knows where. Danny followed Terry up the cement walkway to the entrance of the extravagant house.  
  
Terry invited Danny in, locking the front door behind and reactivating the security alarm as he did so. He led Danny through the foyer into the living room. He tossed his jacket on a posh looking sofa and turned to Danny. "Please, make yourself at home," he said gesturing to couch. "But don't touch anything!"  
  
Danny gazed around. There wasn't really anything to touch. The interior decor of the house was very minimalist. A stark contrast from the golden glam and bling of the Bellagio.  
  
"Nice place you got here," Danny said, removing his own jacket and laying it next to Terry's.  
  
"Thanks. Wait here," Terry muttered, and disappeared down a hallway. "Ella! I’m home! Where are you?"  
  
Danny could hear his voice echoing in the house. He wrung his hands together. Since when did Terry have a kid? Danny couldn't help the feeling of having made a huge mistake. He couldn't commit to a child. Yet. The world he and Terry occupied was no place for something so innocent. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to just let Terry go because of it either...  
  
Terry appeared back in the living room. He smiled at Danny, and looked over his shoulder into the hallway behind him. "Come on! Don't be shy!"  
  
Here it goes, Danny gulped. Everything was going to come crashing down...  
  
Danny put on his best smile, prepared to greet the child as respectfully as he could. He got up and reached out to shake hands with...a cat?  
  
Danny stopped. The blue-eyed, silky Himalayan cat stared up at him.  
  
Terry grinned. "This is Ella." He picked up the cat to show her to Danny, scratching her behind the ears. She purred loudly.  
  
"Oh. Hello Ella...." Danny was coming down from the intense panic, feeling his heart forcefully thud against his chest. He lifted a hand carefully, allowing Ella to smell it before petting her under the chin. He noticed the gold nametag with a diamond stud hanging from her collar. He squinted at the name on it. _"Ella Fursgerald?"_  
  
"She's my little princess," Terry smirked.  
  
"Huh," was all Danny could manage.  
  
Terry set Ella down, scratching the base of her tail. "Come on, I'll warm up some dinner for us."  
  
Danny wasn't sure who exactly Terry was talking to, but he followed him into the kitchen anyway.  
  
-  
  
"This shrimp is amazing," Danny commented, taking another hearty bite.  
  
"Thanks," responded Terry. "I apologize that it's just leftovers."  
  
They sat at a marble island placed in the middle of the kitchen, which itself was almost bigger than Danny's motel room.  
  
"Where did you learn to cook like this?" he asked Terry between mouthfuls.  
  
"My dad. He spent a lot of time with me in the kitchen before he passed away. My family was always well-off, but he made sure I knew how to survive on my own."  
  
"Sounds like a cool dad."  
  
"He made me who I am," Terry smiled.  
  
"At least you had time with him,” Danny said. “Mine walked out when I was fifteen. Haven't seen him since."  
  
Terry looked up at him. "That might explain a few things," he teased.  
  
Danny raised an eyebrow at him, but only smiled.  
  
Ella then jumped onto the island top next to Terry. "Finally decided to join us, my dear?" Terry said kindly as he offered her a piece of food from his plate.  
  
Danny found himself perplexed that Terry didn't seem to mind at all that there was a cat on the counter. He knew Terry was somewhat of a germaphobe. Yet here he was, doting all of his attention to this animal, even giving her another piece when she pawed at his hand asking for more.  
  
It was kind of cute.  
  
Danny would have never taken Terry for a cat person. He expected to be greeted by huge, black, vicious guard dogs, probably dobermans or rottweilers, when they walked up the path to his front door. He didn't think he would be sitting in the kitchen, having a staring contest with a fluffy pampered cat who was currently wearing more fine jewelry than him.  
  
Danny suddenly felt compelled by the icy blue eyes, like he’d been hypnotized, and he took a piece of shrimp from his plate and slid it across the counter. His offering was gladly accepted with a soft purr.  
  
"Now she likes you," Terry commented.  
  
"What a relief," Danny smirked. Then he hit Terry with a hard gaze. "You let me believe Ella was a human child."  
  
Terry smiled in a completely unapologetic manner. "Yes. And you should have seen your face the whole car ride over here."  
  
-  
  
It was well after 2 a.m. when Terry suggested they go to bed. Danny could see the tiredness in his eyes from dealing with the high maintenance guest earlier that night. Any hope Danny had for a little bit of physical social activity were squashed when Terry practically passed out as soon as his head hit his pillow.  
  
So Danny lay there, watching Terry sleep while he waited for himself to begin drifting off. He wasn't the only one still awake. Ella had planted herself firmly between him and her owner, leaning against Terry's side with a soothing rumble emanating from her body. He wanted to get closer, at least enough to cuddle a little bit, but Ella sat there like a vigilant stone guardian.  
  
She continued the staring match with Danny, making sure he kept his distance while Terry rested. Even if Danny shifted in just the slightest to get more comfortable, Ella's eyes would brighten, her purr would become louder, and she made sure Danny saw the way her claws gripped the sheets tightly.  
  
He was eerily certain she was telling him one thing: _Don't even try it._


	7. Outbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never planned on writing something like this for this series, but I'm using it as an opportunity to vent out a little of the anxiety. Read the news article that sparked this chapter here: [MGM Closes](https://www.ktnv.com/news/mgm-closes-las-vegas-properties-to-reduce-covid-19-spread-company-says)

Terry leaned back in his chair with a long sigh. He was mentally exhausted. He just hung up the phone for the hundredth time that day.  
  
It was non-stop. Since morning, _yesterday_ , he'd been talking with advisors, the Board of Directors, the Mayor, the CDC, the State Health Department, the Gaming Commission, and every other public official under the sun it seemed. Now it all boiled down to this. His decision was made. It was final.  
  
The only thing left for him to do was put it into motion. He would do that in just a little while. First, he needed to go upstairs for a bit, to let his sanity catch up.  
  
He hit the elevator button with his knuckles. He never liked touching it with his fingers to begin with, now he felt a little more validated about it.  
  
The lift carried him. He replayed the conversation from his last call in his head. That call had not been with any official or health expert. It was a personal call. The only one he had made that day. It was to Reuben.  
  
He needed perspective from someone who had been in the business years before him. Reuben had seen a lot of things, and he knew how to handle them and how to deal with the lasting repercussions that came afterwards. Terry wanted to hear his take on it. Reuben did offer him some advice, but only after a twenty minute rambling of how this was the "End Of The World" and his opinions on multiple ridiculous conspiracy theories, which Terry patiently sat through with gritted teeth.  
  
In the end though, Reuben always came through with his sage wisdom from being in the business so long. Terry heard his most important words from the call echo in his mind. "Other casinos look up to you, Terry. Be the leader. If you make the call, others will follow."  
  
The elevator doors opened and he made his way to the penthouse. As he entered, he found Danny reclining on the sofa with an Ipad in his lap and the tv on a news station. It was muted as Danny read from the tablet but it was still hard to ignore the subject being discussed on-screen.  
  
Danny looked up at him as he came over, standing behind the sofa, and Terry smiled for the first time that day.  
  
"Hey," Danny greeted him affectionately. "So? How did the conference call go?"  
  
"Pack your things. We're shutting down."  
  
A mixed look of concern and disbelief crossed Danny's face. His voice was quiet when he spoke. "Are you serious?"  
  
Terry shook his head. "I've already decided. I don't like it, at all, but I have to do it. The risk is too great. Closing procedures will happen over the next two days and we'll reopen when we get the all-clear."  
  
Danny stared blankly across the room as he processed this information. His head tilted towards the television and he saw the phrase _COVID-19_ along with a big number in red flash on the screen for the thousandth time that day. He turned back to Terry, and he reached out to grasp the man's hand that gripped the top edge of the sofa.  
  
"I'm proud of you," he said softly.  
  
Terry gave him a small smile in return. He squeezed Danny's hand. "I have to get back down there and finish the press release. Start packing. We'll head home in a few hours."  
  
He left the penthouse and stepped into the elevator again. Thoughts still raced viciously around in his head, but at least now he was feeling a little more confident in his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter. Please stay safe and healthy wherever you are! <3


	8. Pyramid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumping back into the main storyline with this chapter and the next. I needed to write a little bit of fluff after what's been going on over the past few days. :)

The main casino and hotel of the Luxor was housed inside the pyramid. High angular walls rose up over Danny as he sat at a table near the bar situated at one end of the structure. The bells and whistles of the slot machines echoed more prominently in here with the high open space.

He came here for one reason, to pick up a little trinket that had caught his eye some time ago. He didn’t remember exactly when he had spotted it, but his thief brain could not let him forget it existed.

Danny turned the little pyramid figurine he just purchased around on the table. It was only a few inches tall, black with golden highlights and Egyptian motifs. It was a souvenir from the Luxor's giftshop. The shop every casino had that was always filled with the typical tourist merchandise. Except this one item was not typical. The gold on it was _actual_ gold. The black material it was carved from was a sleek onyx stone. It had a polished, crystal clear diamond embedded at the top, making the center point of the pyramid. Golden lines slid down the slopes from the top, like rays of sunlight illuminating the entire piece.

It cost a pretty penny, not something the usual vacationing tourist could ever afford. It sat in the shop for at least a few years, waiting for Danny to come along one fine day. He didn’t know why, but he admired the little thing.   
  
He set the pyramid back in its velvet box as he sensed someone approaching his table. He tucked it away into his coat pocket just as a familiar face sat in the chair across from him.  
  
"I knew I would find you here," Rusty said, smirking.  
  
Danny greeted. "You knew you'd find me in Vegas or in the Luxor in particular?"  
  
"Vegas. You were city-hopping for the last few months and now all of a sudden you stopped. I should have just waited here from the start."  
  
"So you _have_ been tracking me," Danny grinned. "I'm glad you're here, Russ."  
  
"What are you doing sneaking around the Luxor?"  
  
"Just had to pick something up. Come on, let's go for a walk."   
  
They leisurely made the way down Las Vegas Boulevard in the early afternoon sun. It was spring, the day was slightly overcast, and the desert heat had yet to set in, so they could move comfortably among all the tourist crowds down the sidewalk. Rusty gave Danny updates on the latest happenings in Los Angeles, and the current movements of the team around the globe, that he knew of. They strolled past the Excalibur, the New York New York, the Cosmopolitan, and arrived finally at the Bellagio.  
  
Danny stopped at the pool in front of the hotel where the fountains currently lay quiet. Rusty immediately saw the unusual glimmer in his eyes.   
  
"What did you do?" he asked Danny.   
  
Danny could hear the rock-hard demand under the amusement in Rusty's voice. He looked at his best friend, unable to hide the smirk from his face.  
  
"You're insane," Rusty replied to Danny's silent answer to his question.  
  
"Just a little bit," Danny grinned.  
  
Rusty shook his head. "Sometimes I think you do have a deathwish thing going on."  
  
"Well I'm still alive."  
  
Rusty turned to face him fully, his gaze hard. Danny knew what was coming from the serious expression he held. Rusty tended to only reserve that look for him.   
  
"Why are you doing this?" Rusty demanded. "What are you getting out of it? Are you trying to con a takeaway here, because I know you still have a few million stashed away."  
  
Danny took a deep breath. "It's not about money. I'm not trying to steal from Terry again. We just...came together and...now we're seeing each other."   
  
Rusty stared at him, studying every bit of body language. Danny knew he could not hide from him, so he turned away and gazed fondly at the water as he let himself be scrutinized.   
  
"You're happy."  
  
Danny looked back that statement.  
  
Rusty finally dropped his hard stare and shook his head. "You are _actually_ happy. I don't believe it. I never thought I'd see the day."  
  
He leaned on the concrete barrier along the pool, gazing up at the grandeur of the hotel he once helped rob. "I should have known better, though," he muttered. “I should have seen this coming.”  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, I never planned this," Danny said.  
  
Rusty frowned. "You didn't have to. It was all there by the end of that job. You stole Terry's money, and he was already stealing your heart right out from under you."  
  
"I don't think that-"  
  
"It's true," Rusty cut him off. "You finally found what you were looking for. It's why you could never make things work with Tess. She didn't want what you wanted. What you've _always_ wanted."  
  
"Which is?"

"To be yourself."  
  
Danny tilted his head at him. Rusty smirked. "We're thieves, Danny. We can't stop. You even said so once in Paris. Terry knows that. He knows full well who and what you are, so he doesn't have to worry about you running around like Tess did. He knows exactly what you're doing. And you know who and what he is too. You know exactly what he does."  
  
Danny raised an eyebrow at him, considering his words. "So you're saying…we can trust each other by being untrustworthy?"  
  
"I'm saying you were fucking made for each other."  
  
Danny looked over the water again at the towering form. Was that really the reason he felt so comfortable around Terry? He leaned his arms on the barrier next to Rusty, and in doing so felt the box the golden pyramid sat in press against his chest, directly over his heart. _How quaint,_ he thought.  
  
Rusty was right though. He didn't have to pretend with Terry. He didn't have to behave, to restrain himself. He didn't have to feel guilty for having thoughts about hitting the casino or jewelry store down the street while Terry lay next to him in bed. What else would Terry expect him to be dreaming about? Getting the dry cleaning done?  
  
Danny sighed as he continued to stare at the Bellagio. "Does this mean you're not going to drag me out of here on a plane with a lecture?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Rusty muttered. "I don't want to interrupt your good mood. I'd hate to see you wind up in prison again."  
  
"Thanks for caring," Danny scoffed.  
  
"Someone has to."  
  
They stood next to each other in silence for awhile, both of them quietly pondering the current state of things. Danny was glad Rusty had found him, even though he always had confidence that he eventually would. Rusty was glad for Danny's newfound happiness, even though he was not entirely comfortable with the person behind it.  
  
"Just tell me you'll be careful," Rusty said, leaning against Danny's arm.   
  
"I am, don't worry."  
  
"I do worry,” Rusty sighed. “You always had a thing for the dangerous ones.”   
  
"Don't flatter yourself," Danny smiled.   
  
" _Handsome_ , dangerous ones," Rusty corrected himself with a smirk. "So...is he hot?"  
  
Danny grinned, "Absolutely gorgeous."


	9. Present

There was a definite change in the air around the Bellagio. Not many actually noticed it, but Walsh certainly did.   
  
It started a few weeks ago. At first, the casino manager wasn't sure it was real. He thought he'd only been imagining things. He thought maybe he'd been working too much and needed a vacation since it seemed his mind had begun playing tricks on him.   
  
Well, he _was_ overdue for a vacation. But then he realized he wasn't imagining things. He knew where the strange sensation was coming from.  
  
It was his boss.  
  
There was a great change in Mr. Benedict's demeanor. So much so, that it made Walsh feel exhausted. Suddenly, he was out of breath by the end of each day because he could hardly keep up the speed with which Mr. Benedict walked. He always moved fast, but this was a whole new level of pace that Walsh wasn't yet used to. Suddenly, high rollers started being less fussy and more sociable just from talking to his boss. Suddenly, there was a slight raise to his paycheck at the end of the week with no explanation.  
  
No one worked more closely with the man than Walsh did. He was certain he was the only who could see it, but suddenly, Mr. Benedict was _happy_.  
  
It was like someone had opened the proverbial windows of the Bellagio and let the light shine through. All of the tense, dramatic, greed-fueled air had been cleared out, and everything seemed lighter.  
  
Walsh attested it to one event, to one person. Ever since that criminal, Daniel Ocean, had shown up again, things started shifting. Mr. Ocean had walked through the golden doors of the Bellagio one day, and _he didn’t leave._

He was always around his boss when Mr. Benedict had the free time, which was not often during the work day. Mr. Ocean proved to be extremely patient though. Walsh wasn't yet entirely sure of the relationship dynamics between the two, but he had some strong suspicions. He never in a million years thought Mr. Benedict would fall for a man that robbed him in the past, but how else could he explain the sudden change in mood? It was all very strange, but Walsh couldn't complain about the extra cash in his pocket.

He also could not complain about Mr. Benedict having a positive social relationship for once in his life. Especially after dealing with high maintenance clientele, constantly crunching numbers in his office, and being obsessed with his extremely tight routine, day in and day out. Walsh worried about the man sometimes…

So he welcomed the new, weird attitude his boss now possessed.   
  
As he prepared for Mr. Benedict's arrival one afternoon, the person Walsh knew only as a thief approached him. He had become used to talking with Mr. Ocean, but only in passings-by. He was greeted with a friendly smile.  
  
"Mr. Walsh," Ocean said, "I have a favor to ask of you."  
  
He was handed a small package, wrapped in gold paper.   
  
"It's for Terry, can you make sure it gets to his desk before he arrives?"  
  
Walsh studied it curiously. "What's inside, if I may ask?"  
  
"Not a bomb, if that's what you mean," the other replied with a playful smirk.   
  
Walsh glared at him.   
  
"I'm sorry," Ocean said. "It's just a trinket. It's completely harmless, I promise. I’ll owe you."  
  
Walsh waved the man off, agreeing to deliver the small package. He obviously ran it through security's x-ray scanner first, just to be sure. It was deemed safe and he fulfilled his end of the agreement, placing it on Mr. Benedict's desk for when he arrived.  
  
Later that evening, as he gave his final reports to Mr. Benedict in his office, Walsh spied a new decoration to his desk. The _only_ decoration, actually. His boss liked to keep his workspace clear of clutter, but apparently this one was special enough to avoid being tossed into the drawer.   
  
He purposefully inched closer to the side of the desk as he handed Mr. Benedict a binder with the final codes for the night, just to get a better view of the thing. It was a little black pyramid with gilded hieroglyphs and what looked like a diamond or quartz stone placed at the top as the point. It sat on a square metal base, with a tiny plaque that had words etched into it.  
  
Mr. Benedict flipped through the binder and then got up to lock it away in a secure cabinet. Walsh stepped aside to let him pass, and used the opportunity to look at the pyramid more closely. A quick glance told Walsh everything he needed to know about the flip in his boss.  
  
The words on the tiny plaque spoke volumes: _"You are my rays of sun against the black."_  
  
Walsh moved away from the desk, following Mr. Benedict to the door. They bid each other farewell and goodnight for the evening, going their separate ways down the hall. A twinge of a smile crossed Walsh's lips as he went. Now he knew for sure.   
  
His boss was in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have this little black pyramid I bought at the Luxor like 20 years ago. It was the inspiration for Danny's gift to Terry, except it's not as fancy. XD
> 
> Thanks for reading! Be safe and healthy!


	10. Come Home

One week.   
  
Terry had expected it to happen sooner or later. He had mentally prepared himself for it. He made sure to be ready when the time came.  
  
Yet his anxiety still shot through the roof when Danny disappeared for a week.  
  
It was the longest seven days of his life and he constantly scolded himself the entire time for not being able to control his emotions.  
  
There was really nothing for him to worry about. Danny had even told him he would be gone for about seven days. To Reno. Other details were kept vague, but Terry knew why. Danny was on a job.  
  
And sure enough, at the seven day mark, at five o'clock in the evening, Danny strolled right back into Terry's office with a satisfied look on his face. All attempts at playing it cool, like his return was no big deal, were tossed out the window. Terry had never kissed him harder before.  
  
Terry took him to the house at the end of the night instead of letting him stay in the reserved suite Danny booked for himself. They ate dinner and watched television together, with Ella purring happily in Danny's lap on the sofa. Not many details were given about the job other than everything went as planned. Even when Terry tried to pry for information, Danny kept quiet or changed the subject back to him and how his week went.  
  
He told himself to stop fussing over it, reasoning that Danny was just tired and didn't want to talk about it yet. However, Terry had got to where he was by partly being relentless and partly by following his gut. Something told him Danny was refusing to let him in on his secrets.  
  
When they retired to bed, Terry lay close next to him, watching him. Danny was still and silent, but remained awake, and Terry could see the wheels turning in his head, replaying everything that went down in Reno. Whatever it was.  
  
Terry searched for Danny's hand under the covers, squeezing it softly.   
  
"Just tell me," he whispered.  
  
Danny looked at him, and Terry could see the obvious conflict on his face. "I can't."  
  
"Why not?" Terry asked, lifting himself up to be closer to Danny.   
  
Danny remained silent, and Terry put more authority into his voice. "Danny."  
  
There was a troubled sigh. "I'm afraid I'll hurt you if I do."  
  
What did that mean? Did Danny and his crew hit one of Terry's properties up north? No, he would have known immediately if that had been the case.   
  
Terry lowered his head so his forehead was pressed against the other's. He stared at Danny hard, leaving him nowhere to go. "Tell me."  
  
Danny squeezed Terry's hand this time. "I don't want to do to you what I did to Tess..."  
  
Terry suddenly knew what all this was about. "You mean lie? Because you're getting dangerously close to that right now."  
  
"I don't lie anymore. I just can't tell you everything...and put you at risk."  
  
"Danny," Terry spoke firmly, "I know who you are. I know what you do. Do you think I would have let you in here if I really thought you were a risk to me? I can take care of myself."  
  
Danny raised his head a little to counter him. "Yes, but-"  
  
"No," Terry interrupted. "I know what you're thinking. If you include me in your ridiculous scams, I'll become an accessory. I have insurance, Danny. I have powerful allies. I have an army of lawyers. I know my way around the streets. I can take care of myself."  
  
He pulled Danny in close and kissed him firmly on the lips, stroking his chin. "If this is going to work, I need you to be honest with me. I need to know what you're doing in case something happens."  
  
A smirk grew on Danny's face. "You'd really come rescue me?"  
  
"No, I would just need time to get rid of the evidence."  
  
Danny frowned, and then sheepishly realized Terry was joking. "You're not that funny, ya know?"  
  
"And you're not as slick as you think you are."  
  
Terry leaned into him, holding him close. He wedged his face into the crook of Danny's neck, his favorite spot, feeling his pulse beat against his skull. He mindlessly counted away to it, letting his thumb move in a full circle on Danny's arm for every beat.   
  
He was far too much into this new rhythm of his life to chance letting it slip away.  
  
"If it will make it easier on you, you can speak to me in code," Terry mumbled against Danny's skin.  
  
"Well," Danny said as he shifted a little, nuzzling Terry's hair. "If you really must know, Rusty needed a new car. I was helping him shop for one. You know how those dealers can be."  
  
Terry smiled at the admission. "That's a long way to go for just a car."  
  
"It was an online deal. Had to go pick it up himself."

"Let me guess, it was from Gold Rush Motors?" Terry knew all about that dealership. It was owned by the biggest con artist in the state. The owner had tried to push a fleet of clunker limos on every hotel in Vegas at least once, Terry included.  
  
"Yeah," Danny grinned. "He sure got away with a steal. That place will be selling lots of cars once the whole town finds out how cheap they are."  
  
A small laugh escaped through Terry's nose. At least it seemed like the shady car dealer had finally been put in its place. Terry couldn't deny feeling a little proud that it was _his_ thief that did it. "I missed you."  
  
Danny held him tighter. "I know. I missed you too. For once, I couldn't wait to come home."


	11. No "I" In Team

Rusty had warned him. "Don't tell Reuben," he’d said. At least not yet. Danny agreed, knowing how Reuben was always so eager to talk.  
  
Yet still, they both underestimated Reuben's keen eye. He ruled Las Vegas just as much as Terry did, and when something went on in his kingdom, he quickly found out about it.  
  
Danny didn't know how, but Reuben knew. _He knew._ And it was killing him to find out more. Reuben spent their entire time in Reno trying to get him to spill it, to let something slip, but Danny held up as best he could. They had to get the job done first. He couldn't have Reuben distracting himself and the rest of the team when they needed to be focused.  
  
So Danny compromised, promising Reuben he would talk after their job was complete. Though, the damage had already been done. The others picked up on Reuben's interest, and they all knew from experience, when Reuben had gossip to share, it _had_ to be juicy.  
  
This job was one of the easiest, quickest, cons they had ever pulled off, and Danny had never been more stressed out in his life.  
  
It ended too soon, and Danny quickly found himself in a room with ten sets of eyes eagerly staring at him. He knew it wasn't because of the money they just stole either. Danny swallowed hard, totally unprepared for what he was about to face. Reuben was the forefront though, and seemed kind enough to spare Danny from having to break the ice.  
  
"So," he began in an all too sly tone, "how are you and Terry holding up?"  
  
Danny wanted to just die on the spot. There was a mixed sound of gasps, guffaws, and what he was pretty sure was a high five. He desperately looked to Rusty, pleading with him for some kind of support, or to at least shoot him in the head or something. Rusty offered the best empathetic smile he could, nodding to Danny that "it's ok."  
  
"We're doing fine, Reuben. Thanks for asking," Danny forced out through gritted teeth.  
  
Linus jumped in before anyone else could. "Wait, I'm sorry...when did this happen?"  
  
Danny gave a long sigh. His voice was small. "About a month ago. After I left New York..."  
  
"Ha! Told you! Now pay up!"  
  
Danny picked his head up at Turk. He and Virgil were grinning ear to ear at Frank, who was rolling his eyes as he handed a couple hundred bucks over to the twins. Now Danny knew where the high five came from.  
  
"You had a _bet_ on me!?" he said, incredulous.  
  
Virgil smiled. "We knew there was only one place you would go after leaving Tess."  
  
"Thanks for making us richer!" Turk added with a smirk to Frank, who only shook his head.  
  
Danny glanced over all of them. "Are you serious?"  
  
Yen said something sarcastic, laughing, and Danny scowled at him.  
  
Livingston looked up with an apologetic smile. "You _are_ kinda predictable, Danny."  
  
"But it's not a bad thing, Chief," Basher supported.  
  
Danny was starting to feel a little less awkward. "So...none of you are upset?"  
  
"I'm only upset about losing to these two morons here," Frank said. "I was betting at least a year before you went running back to Benedict."  
  
Saul shrugged his shoulders. "I can't even keep track of you kids anymore, so what do I care?"  
  
Danny opened his mouth to say something but then everyone started talking at once:  
  
"Terry would have come after you eventually."  
  
"We all saw the way you were looking at each other during the Bank Job."  
  
"You can't resist money like that."  
  
"It was only a matter of time."  
  
"He is a good-looking guy."  
  
"Terry has been useful backing up the team before."  
  
"He's smart too."  
  
"This probably means he won't kill us."  
  
"Do you think we'll get the buffet for free at the Bellagio now?"  
  
"You do seem a lot happier now, Danny."  
  
"Yeah, there's a definite change in you."  
  
"Terry has a lot of connections that might be beneficial to us."  
  
"You should ask him about the buffet."  
  
Danny had to sit down. His mind was having trouble processing everything. He ended up in a chair next to Rusty, who patted him affectionately on the shoulder.  
  
Linus then stepped forward, leaning on the arm of Danny's chair. "Look, we're all here because of you, Danny. We've all seen what you've been going through lately, and we just want what's best for you. If Terry brings you a little happiness, then I, and we, will be supportive of that." He then looked up at the rest of the team. "Right?"  
  
They couldn't ignore the slightly threatening glare coming from Linus' eyes. Everyone gave their approval.  
  
"The point is," Rusty chimed in, "We're all here for you. Even if he stabs you in the back."  
  
"Which will most likely _NOT_ happen," Linus quickly added. "Reuben seems to think Terry is just as well better off with you than anyone else."  
  
Danny looked over to Reuben and frowned.  
  
"What?" Reuben said, putting his hands up like he was innocent. "You think Terry and I don't chat once in a while? We gotta keep our businesses running!"


	12. The High

Terry wondered if this was what a fever dream felt like.  
  
The colors, the smells, the feeling of the hot summer air burning his face when stepped outside. All of his senses were in overdrive. Everything around him, the people, the hotel, the city, the entire desert, was spinning. A kaleidoscope, loud and electrifying.  
  
All swirling around one man.  
  
Danny was the gravity. Terry was caught in his orbit. He wasn't going to escape it and he didn't want to. It left him with feelings and sensations that became contradictions. That was the best way he could make any sense of it. He was constantly out of breath but always rejuvenated. His heart stuttered like it wanted to give out but had never felt stronger. He was so insanely happy when Danny was around and so pitifully blue when he was not. He wanted to sing and cry all at the same time.  
  
Which he did sometimes, when he and Danny went driving around town in his black BMW. Danny convinced him to belt out 80s rock ballads with him whenever they were in the car.  
  
They drove around town. They attended the latest shows. They danced in his house to any and every kind of music. Terry finally decided to pull the dust cover off the grand piano he owned and show off a few notes for the thief. Danny broke through his fortress and loosened his chains.  
  
Terry barely managed to keep up the serious facade he was known for around his casinos. He sometimes forced a scowl, which turned out to be harder than he thought. He still needed to be professional. He had to keep the high rollers in check as always, but he might let a small discount slip to the summertime lovebirds that appeared now during the tourist season.  
  
Terry was flying higher than the Stratosphere Tower. His mind was so lost in the clouds, he almost didn't catch the words he said to Danny on the phone one afternoon...  
  
"So I'll just grab a pizza from across the street and bring it upstairs at 7:30," Danny explained over the line.  
  
"Don't sneak a piece in the elevator like you did last time," replied Terry with the tiniest amount of annoyance in his voice. "You'll almost drop it again and stain the carpet."  
  
"I can't help it if I'm starving," Danny said innocently. "I'll see you tonight. Love you."  
  
Then Terry replied without missing a beat. "Love you."  
  
It was only after he hung up that he realized what he'd just said. Those two words he had never told any partner in his life before had finally slipped out.  
  
_Love you._  
  
He stared blankly into space in his office. The world had just somehow shifted. He almost jumped out of his chair when Walsh knocked on his door and walked in with his report.

“Are you alright, sir?” his manager asked.

Terry shook his head but couldn’t hide the stutter in his voice. “I-I’m fine. I was just thinking about…something…”

He didn’t like the way Walsh was grinning at him.  
  
***  
  
Danny no longer shivered while standing in the desert heat. The sun finally pierced through his skin and warmed his heart. His core. All that was once cold and dreary melted away.  
  
Everything was green now. Life was slowly returning under the warm rays of the sun. The lights of the Strip were brighter. The fountains of the Bellagio were grander. Even the dry mountains surrounding the city appeared more alive to him.  
  
All being illuminated by one man.  
  
Danny was caught in Terry's spotlight. As a result, he was forced to face his own insecurities now that he could plainly see them. He lived in a blur, always moving so they would never catch up to him before. Until now.

He came from a family of thieves, at least three generations worth. It was all he knew, all he had been taught, which didn't leave room for much else. He spent so many years learning to appear trustworthy to his marks, that he hardly had time to learn to trust himself. Any small amount of confidence he did manage to build up shattered when his father left.  
  
He pushed himself. Hard. He became the best at thievery, and the worst at being normal. Multiple broken relationships, a twice failed marriage, a prison term... Danny could hide as a criminal. He was perfect as a thief.  
  
Terry pierced right through his charade however. The scar had finally been exposed. Though, Terry wasn't afraid of what he saw. His warmth drove the fog away from the thief’s eyes and Danny was seeing a world he had not known before.  
  
It was so bright and wonderful, Danny sometimes let his guard down without knowing it. Just like he did in the car when they would sing 80s ballads everyone had forgotten about. Just like he did when talking to Terry over the phone as he left the Mirage one afternoon…  
  
"So I'll just grab a pizza from across the street and bring it upstairs at 7:30," Danny said, standing outside near the Mirage’s volcano. Several groups of tourists were taking pictures and he tried to stay out of their shots.  
  
"Don't sneak a piece in the elevator like you did last time. You'll almost drop it again and stain the carpet."  
  
Danny smirked as he dodged a camera lens from an old lady. "I can't help it if I'm starving. I'll see you tonight. Love you."  
  
“Love you.”  
  
Danny apologized for being in the woman's way. Then he froze. _What did he just say?_ Something like dread, then fear, then sheer panic ran over him like a freight train.  
  
_Love you._

He hadn't meant to say those words. It was just automatic.  
  
"Are you okay, young man?"  
  
Danny snapped out of his quiet hysteria, looking at the woman with the camera.  
  
"Yeah!" he said a little too excitedly. "I was just talking to…my friend."  
  
The woman gave him a knowing smile. "Your first time saying it, huh?"  
  
Danny stared at her, lost for words.  
  
"Don't worry about it!" she grinned. "I did the same thing to my husband. Now we're here celebrating fifty years together."  
  
Danny awkwardly cleared his throat. "Well! Congratulations ma'am!"  
  
The woman called to her husband, "Richard! Over here!" She then turned back to Danny. "Would you take our picture with the volcano?"  
  
"Sure," Danny said, taking the camera from her, trying to keep his hands from shaking so he wouldn’t drop it. He took a quick photo of the couple and handed the camera back.  
  
The woman beamed at him. "Thank you! Don't worry, my dear. You said it because deep down you mean it. Now you're free to say it all the time. And who knows? Soon you'll be spending all your time in Vegas just like we are!"  
  
The happy old couple walked away. "Bye! Good luck to you and your sweetheart!" the woman yelled back at him.  
  
"Thanks," Danny squeaked out.  
  
As he started making his way in the direction of the Bellagio, it hit Danny that Terry had said the exact same words back to him. He had to stop and sit to let his mind process the entire phone call. He didn't mind that he was sitting in the sun. The heat didn't bother him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terry does drive a black BMW. It was in a deleted scene for Ocean's 13. XD
> 
> I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter, but I needed it to dive into Danny's head a little bit. It will be important later...


	13. Family Business

"My mom is coming to visit."  
  
"Your mom?" Danny said, his interest suddenly piqued. He moved around to sit on the corner of Terry's desk.  
  
"Yes," Terry replied, exasperated. "She has a ranch in New Mexico. She's flying in this weekend for the Horse Breeders convention..." He paused and gave Danny a look. Then smiled. "I would love for you to meet her."  
  
"You actually want me around your mom? I guess I'm moving up the Benedict Trust Ladder!" Danny gave him a playful grin. Terry scowled at him and pushed him off his desk.  
  
Danny laughed, "I would love to!"  
  
“Good. Dinner is Friday night at the house,” Terry smirked. He then got up and shooed Danny out his office door. “Now go bother Walsh or something. I have work to do!”

-

Friday came fast. Danny thought he was prepared for Terry's mom. He was expecting a quiet, reserved, respectable woman. When she arrived at the house, he learned he was definitely not prepared. She was certainly respectable, but she was not quiet _at all._  
  
She burst through the front door, all 5' 5" of her, dressed in a black and white pant suit with humongous silver and turquoise jewelry hanging off every petite little limb. The stone around her neck alone should have pulled her to the ground, Danny thought. She had short gray hair and tanned brown skin. Her round glasses enlarged her intense brown eyes, the same ones she shared with Terry.  
  
She reached up to greet her son and it was oddly comical how far down Terry had to bend to embrace her.  
  
"Hola hito, how are you doing!?" she said excitedly.  
  
"I'm well, Mom. I'm happy to see you," Terry replied, straightening back to his full height. "You should have let me pick you up from the airport."  
  
"Oh I didn't want to bother you. This is not my first time around the block here. A taxi was fine." She paused as she laid eyes on Danny, who remained silently waiting in the foyer to be introduced.  
  
Terry waved his hand towards him. "Mom, this is Danny, my boyfriend. Danny this is my mom, Gloria."  
  
Danny reached his hand out politely. "Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Benedict!"  
  
Gloria took his hand. He felt a little unsettled by the way she was grinning ear to ear.  
  
"So nice to finally meet you, dear! Terry has told me all about you!"  
  
Danny inwardly flinched at that, wondering just how much Terry had told her.  
  
Gloria turned to her son, but kept her eyes on Danny as she spoke to him. "¿Como que lindo, eh? Es guapo. ¡Lo hiciste bien!" she said slyly.  
  
Danny knew just enough Spanish to get the hint. He never thought he would ever see Terry blush in his life.  
  
"Yes I know, Mom," Terry replied to her. "Uh, dinner is ready..."  
  
He motioned everyone to the dining area.  
  
Gloria reached into her obscenely large purse and rummaged around in it. "Oh here, mira! I brought you some more of your favorite red chile powder!"  
  
Terry took a clear plastic bag full of a bright red powder from her. "Ah, gracias, Mom. Let's eat now..."  
  
The three of them chatted over the dinner table. Gloria had a lot to update Terry on as far as the happenings of the ranch were concerned, no matter the appropriateness of it.  
  
"Last week, my ranch hand was away in town helping deliver his first baby girl, so I had to deliver Stella's baby myself! That's my prize Arabian mare, Danny. Let me tell you, I haven't had my arms that far up anything in a long time!"  
  
Danny was hooked on every word she said. She had a strange eccentricity that was the complete opposite of Terry. Danny attributed it to her years of experience.  
  
"I had to yell at Pete this morning before I left because he was chasing around the dogs again."  
  
"Who is Pete?" Terry asked, suspicious.  
  
"Oh that's my roadrunner. He lives under the porch. I haven't chased him away, porque he kills the rattlesnakes around the house. He's a little cochino sometimes. Anyway-"  
  
It was fascinating. Danny watched Terry as Gloria talked with him directly. They spoke to each other in a lively Spanglish. Terry was easing down his nerves now that his mother seemed comfortable around the thief.  
  
Except Danny still wasn't sure how much she actually knew about him. Until she addressed him specifically.  
  
"So, Danny, what do you do?"  
  
Terry looked to Danny with an expectant stare. Danny smiled at Gloria across the table. "I run security research at several of the properties in town. That's how Terry and I met," he responded coolly.  
  
"Mmm, I see. That must be an interesting job with all the casinos these days. Especially Terry's. Terry doesn't like when I gamble in his casinos because he thinks I'm just giving back all the money he's given me."  
  
"Mom," Terry started. "You know a portion of my earnings go to you. I don't want you feeding it back into the system. You should spend it somewhere more useful."  
  
"See? I told you," she confirmed, smirking at Danny.  
  
Danny smiled. This was all too entertaining.  
  
Gloria continued on. "Well, Reuben already has my favorite table waiting for me at the Flamingo anyway. Do you enjoy your job, Danny?"  
  
Danny nodded. "I love it. Can't see myself doing anything else really. It's my one true calling in life."  
  
Gloria smiled back at him. "I bet. You're a smooth one, Mr. Danny."  
  
She then locked eyes with him and Danny saw it. She knew who he was.  
  
-  
  
They moved into the living room as they ate dessert. Terry sat with Danny on the couch and Gloria took up the recliner next to it. "I swear, you're just like your dad. No one can bake cheesecake like you two," she commented, taking another bite from her plate.  
  
Danny nodded, agreeing with her. "Terry is definitely the best cook I know."  
  
Terry remained quiet, setting his empty plate on the coffee table. Danny immediately noticed his silence at the compliment.  
  
His mother added her own plate to the table as she finished. "That reminds me, I brought you something Terry." She reached again into her enormous bag and pulled out a standard size padded envelope. She handed it to Danny who then handed it over to Terry. "I found this in my albums the other day. Remember I told you I was looking for it?"  
  
Terry gingerly took the envelope, feeling it in his hands. Something heavy and solid was inside it. He opened it, and pulled out a picture frame. It was a photo of him as a teen, standing with his parents on either side of him.  
  
Danny saw the way his brow furrowed as he gazed at the photo.  
  
"Your dad loved that picture of us," Gloria said. "I know he would want you to have it."  
  
"Thanks, Mom," Terry said softly. He handed the picture to Danny, gesturing for him to place it on the side table at the end of the couch. Danny did so, setting it under the lamp on the table. He wanted to comment on how much Terry resembled his father, but decided against it for now.  
  
Gloria smiled. "Aww, it looks so pretty there, with the light shining on him!"  
  
Terry made a small noise in agreement. Danny held his hand between them. "I think it looks nice," he said. "He seems like he was a great man."  
  
"Elias was such a hard worker. Never stopped until he got what he wanted. I see him very much in Terry, you know. Even now-"  
  
There was a soft 'meow' sound next to Gloria's chair, cutting her off. Ella jumped up on the armrest to greet her.  
  
"Oh! There's my little gatita! You were hiding upstairs weren't you? Come say hi to Grandma! I have some treats for you in my bag!"  
  
Gloria began doting all over Ella, and Danny was grateful for the cat's sudden entrance. It seemed to wash away the sad frown that had appeared on Terry's face.  
  
-  
  
Danny cleared dishes from the table as Gloria collected her things, preparing to leave. He listened to her and Terry talking to each other in full Spanish in the hallway. He wasn't completely fluent, but Danny understood enough to know the gist of what they said to one another.  
  
_"You're doing good, don't worry."  
  
"I know, Mom."_  
  
Terry then called to Danny to let him know she was leaving. Danny headed over to the foyer as Terry broke into English once again.  
  
"Are you sure you want to stay at the hotel? I have plenty of room here."  
  
"Oh, I don't want to bother you boys," Gloria said, winking at Danny. "Reuben and I have breakfast planned in the morning, I want to be up early anyway."  
  
"Ok, then," Terry surrendered. "My driver is here to take you. I'll text Walsh that you're coming. He'll be waiting for you at the door."  
  
Gloria slung her giant bag over her petite shoulders and she reached up to kiss him. "Thank you, mi amor. Love you. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Then she turned to Danny and reached out to embrace him as well. Danny hugged her as she kissed him on the cheek. "It was so nice to meet you! Take care, mijo. And don't let this one push you around," she said, gesturing to her son playfully. "You tell me if he does. I'll come over here and smack him!"  
  
Danny gave him a look and Terry rolled his eyes.  
  
"And you, Terry," she said, kind of teasing, but kind of not, "you don't let this one escape this time! I'm getting old. I want to go to a wedding before I die!"  
  
She then went out the door just as boldly as she had come in. Terry followed her out to the car to make sure she was in safe, while Danny was left stuck standing shocked in the foyer.

-

Danny poured two glasses of wine after Gloria left, and rejoined Terry in the living room. He handed a glass to the other, sitting close to him. “So…your mom and Reuben are-“

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence,” Terry threatened, sipping his wine.

Danny grinned, leaning against him affectionately. “Well, she is quite a woman. I like her.”

Terry leaned on him in turn, a small grin on his face. “She’s amazing, and a tough one. She always goes out to help wrangle her horses and cattle.”

"Did you know your accent gets thicker when you talk to her?"

Terry glanced at Danny, who was very bemused. "Do you like it?"

"Yes," Danny grinned. He then looked at the picture sitting on the side table. He figured it was now safe to bring up the man in the picture. "Tell me about your dad," he said.  
  
Terry put his arm around Danny's shoulders, breathing out a deep sigh. Danny felt a slight bit of hesitation from him and was about to apologize and change the subject, but Terry started speaking.  
  
"Well, he was just like me," he began quietly. "My grandparents emigrated from Cuba with a small fortune and my dad was born in Texas. He met my mom in California after college and they started a real estate business. My dad and I were close. He taught me everything he knew."  
  
Terry stopped, and Danny thought that was all he was going to get. He sensed the hesitation again, but decided to wait it out.  
  
Terry then continued, to his surprise. "When I was 19, my dad started expanding his properties further south. He had a lot of success throughout the Southwest. He had lots of wealthy clients. One day, after he was done showing some land in Arizona, he found some shady teenagers hiding out in a barn on the property. This was out in the middle of nowhere, so he knew they were drug mules. He spooked them, and one of them shot him. My mom and I didn't find out until the next day, when he didn't come home."  
  
Danny leaned into him more, squeezing his hand. "I'm sorry."  
  
Terry pressed his head against Danny's. "The kids were picked up later in town for pushing the drugs and one of them talked. They were hired by a small cartel to go back and forth across the border. When I found out...I told myself I wouldn't stop until I put an end to it. I inherited my father's fortune. I built up my presence with his clientele. I invested in every resource I could. By the time I was 24, I had found the cartel's weak spot. And I crushed them into dust."  
  
Danny furrowed his brow, searching his memory and doing some quick math. "You were 24… What was the name of this cartel?"  
  
"Colina Blanca. The White Hill Gang."  
  
Danny lifted his head, looking Terry in the eyes. "I know that name. They were trying to establish a highway from Mexico into the States. But their cells were suddenly taken out simultaneously by the Mexican government and a rival gang. _You_ instigated all that? At _24?_ ”  
  
"They killed my father. They took what mattered most to me and my mother. So I took what mattered most to them," Terry said plainly.  
  
"Oh," Danny nodded. He leaned back into Terry. "Reuben wasn't kidding about you," he muttered, taking a long drink from his glass.  
  
Terry gave a small laugh. "I've made it very clear that no one messes with me."  
  
"Remind me to never piss you off again."  
  
Terry only smirked and then kissed him on the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live in New Mexico. I grew up around Santa Fe, and I can totally see Terry's mom being one of the rich land owners here. I based her off of a couple people I know. XD


	14. Blindspot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a little longer to write because I really wanted to get the interactions right. Hope you enjoy! ;)

If there was one reason Terry didn't like sponsoring events, it was because he usually was expected to make an appearance at said event. This one was no different. The West Coast Fine Art Collective was a gathering of curators and collectors for a weekend in Vegas. It was marketed as a networking event, but all in attendance knew it was just a chance to show off and one-up each other. It was all about who had what masterpiece in their home, and who was promoting the latest hip contemporary artist in their public gallery. It was vanity at its finest.  
  
Since the Bellagio was home to its own renowned fine art gallery, Terry was "expected" to sponsor and participate. He kept his face straight while he roamed around the convention center. He really, _really_ didn't want to be there. He could handle high rollers and rival casino owners. Art dealers were a different animal all together.  
  
It seemed like every other person he made eye contact with just had to tell him how utterly amazing their gallery was and then flaunt their own personal résumé in front of him. It was pure ego stroking. It came in two varieties though. There were the ones who would sacrifice their left hand to have a spot in his gallery, and then there were the others who would never, _ever_ dream of placing their precious multi-million dollar masterpiece in a _casino_ , of all places. Both made sure he knew exactly how they felt.  
  
It was all a big circus to Terry. He collected a staggering amount of business cards over the weekend, which usually ended up in an ever-growing pile in a filing cabinet somewhere, if not in the trash bin.  
  
He was dreading the final dinner reception at his hotel later that night. He made a mental note to try to pass (bribe) it off to another resort for next year. Probably Reuben's.  
  
There was a bright side this time around though. Terry had a unique advantage. He had a thief. Not just any small time burglar either, but a master thief. One that could see which offers were actually viable and which ones were not worth the time.  
  
Danny walked the convention floor, masquerading as a private art collector. He followed behind Terry, making sure to stay within eyesight but never getting too close. He conveniently caught the attention of every dealer and curator after Terry tossed them to the wind, entertaining their fancy and driving their hopes back up a little to gauge their honesty and net worth. He kept two lists in his head: the ones Terry might benefit from and the ones that were possible future marks for himself.  
  
For Danny, it was a nice date, as well as a mutually beneficial opportunity.  
  
It was Sunday, the last day of the event, and Terry was near his breaking point. He scanned the crowd and caught sight of Danny. He discreetly rolled his eyes at him in annoyance and then turned to the exit of the meeting room.  
  
Danny knew he was headed downstairs to the lobby. He made to follow the hotel owner, pacing himself so it wasn't too obvious. He was almost at the door when there was a gentle tap on his shoulder.  
  
Danny turned to his right and was greeted by a man with dark brown hair and striking blue eyes.  
  
"Hello, I couldn't help but notice you were speaking with a friend of mine earlier. I thought maybe we may have similar interests. I'm Jay Sandoval."  
  
He spoke with a slight Hispanic accent, similar to Terry. Danny introduced himself in turn. "Mike Diaz, pleasure to meet you. So, who was it you said I spoke with?"  
  
Jay started prattling on. Danny only half listened. He slowly turned on his feet to try to find Terry again, but he seemed to have disappeared out the exit. Danny needed to get out of this inconvenient conversation quickly. He was about to politely interrupt the man when a certain string of words caught his interest.  
  
"Being a cultural curator for the Smithsonian, I'm required to travel all over the country."  
  
"The Smithsonian?" Danny cut in. "That's quite the institution to work for." It was the institution Danny had yet to get around to robbing. He'd always toyed with the idea. It would just take a huge amount of resources and time. Also, it would help to have someone on the inside.  
  
Now this man, this curator for the Smithsonian, wanted to be friends with him. Danny felt a very wide grin spread across his face.  
  
"Well, Jay, maybe we can work something out!"  
  
Jay happily shook his hand, then offered him a business card. "Here's my card. I'll have my co-curator get your information." He looked over his shoulder into the crowd, spotted his companion, and called to them. "Over here, my dear!"  
  
A woman stepped out from behind Jay. Danny almost fainted.  
  
"This is Tess Ocean, my co-curator for the gallery. I will leave you two to it. I must speak with my director friend over there before he disappears. Hope to see you at the reception tonight, Mr. Diaz!"  
  
Jay disappeared into the crowd. Tess smiled and waved him off, completely cool and collected, until he was out of sight. Then she turned her teeth on Danny.  
  
" _What. Are. You. Doing. Here!?_ You're supposed to be in Atlantic City! I sent the divorce paperwork there!"  
  
Danny willed himself not to sweat. "I'm working. Would you like to take my information for your new friend there?"  
  
"Oh, I have all the information I need, _Michael_ ," she sneered. "Using your favorite alias, again? You should really consider a new one once in a while, especially if want to rob someone."  
  
"Tess, I'm not on a job."  
  
"That's what you said last time we were both here. Are we going to go through that whole scene again? Because I'm not falling for it this time!"  
  
Danny felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, knowing it was Terry asking where he was. He forced a small smile and turned to go. "Good to see you're doing well, Tess."  
  
He made for the exit as quickly as he could. He saw Jay talking to someone else on the way out and something suddenly unsettled Danny about him, but he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. He nearly ran out the door, feeling eyes stab the back of his head the whole way to the lobby.  
  
When he got in the car, Terry immediately sensed something was wrong. As the driver pulled away and took them back to the Bellagio, Terry asked, "What happened? You were right behind me."  
  
Danny gave him a look that said everything. "We have a problem."  
  
-  
  
Terry politely greeted his guests as they entered the ballroom. He took a few seconds to speak with each one directly, thanking them for coming and to enjoy dinner.  
  
Then Tess appeared.  
  
He saw her in line, standing next to Jay. As it was their turn to enter, he greeted them just as had all the others. To his relief, Tess seemed friendly and professional enough and didn't push any awkwardness between them. Jay, however, gave him a cold stare as they shook hands. He obviously knew of his history with Tess. Terry put extra strength into his handshake with Jay, letting the man know he wasn't going to be intimidated in his own territory.  
  
They went in and Terry continued with on his guests. As the last stragglers took their seats, Danny approached Terry. He remained out of view of the dining room.  
  
Terry spoke to him without looking at him. "You're supposed to be upstairs."  
  
Danny leaned against the wall. "I just don't want to leave you by yourself."  
  
"I can handle myself. This is my domain."  
  
Danny brushed against his arm. "I'll be at the bar."  
  
Terry waited for him to disappear down the hall before he stepped into the ballroom.  
  
-  
  
Danny didn't last long at the bar. After the first drink, he got up again and wandered back to the ballrooms. He hovered around the doors of the room that held the dinner.  
  
He was feeling uncomfortable. He chatted with a security guard in the hall to pass the time. Terry was due to emerge from the ballroom soon so that he could check in with Walsh on the casino floor. Danny intended to catch him on his way out.  
  
The security guard received a call on his radio and walked away, leaving Danny standing in the hall by himself. He considered just heading back to the bar. He imagined he looked kind of pitiful just walking in circles from one end of the hall to the other.  
  
"I don't believe it."  
  
Danny whirled around at the voice. Tess stalked over to him, coming from the direction if the restrooms at the far end of the hallway. She must have slipped out one of the side doors to the dining room, otherwise Danny would have spotted her and made a run for it.  
  
"Hi," was all he said in response.  
  
"What are you up to, Danny? Why are you here?"  
  
She wasn't as fiery as she had been earlier that day. Danny suspected it was either because of tiredness or frustration on his part. Or both.  
  
"I'm just visiting old haunts," Danny said. Then he took a breath. "Tess, I'm sorry for everything. But I swear I'm not on a job. I've found something here, and I'm just trying to move on."  
  
Tess studied him. Her face softened a little. "I want to believe you, Danny. I really do. But I can't fully trust you until you sign those divorce papers."  
  
Danny then caught sight of Terry exiting the ballroom. Tess had her back to the door so she didn't see him. Danny watched as Terry saw them, fidgeted on his heel a bit as he panicked, then abruptly speed walked out of there to the casino.  
  
Danny looked back to Tess. "I'll do it," he said softly. "I'll fly back to New Jersey and sign the papers."  
  
Tess nodded her head. "Ok."  
  
"You can tell Jay that I changed my mind. I'm not ready to part with any art pieces," Danny smiled.  
  
"I'm sure he won't be happy about that, but I will. If you even come near D.C., I'll be watching you."  
  
"I promise I won't jeopardize your new life, Tess. The Smithsonian is off the list. You deserve to be happy."  
  
Tess shook her head, turning to go back into the ballroom. "You also need it just as much as I do, Danny."  
  
She then left him alone in the hall.  
  
-  
  
There was a blindspot in the Conservatory. Danny had discovered it during the Bellagio job and he pointed it out to Terry recently. It was a small space hidden among the columns of flowers and greenery. Terry took note, and opted to just have more security personnel scout the area more often rather than to bother moving the cameras. It served as a secret meeting place for the both of them, concealing them from any prying eyes.  
  
Danny lingered around the spot, watching the event attendees browse around the Conservatory before they left the hotel to go back to whichever parts of the country they came from. Tess and Jay were among them. No doubt she was showing him all the hidden gems she'd discovered during her tenure there. It was obvious to Danny what was going on, and it wasn't just because of the way their arms were hooked around each other. She was already well into moving on with her own life just as much as Danny himself was. Only, he had a suspicion this started way before he decided to leave New York. He did remember her talking about applying to a job in Washington D.C. at one time.  
  
He snuffed out the pang of jealousy before it could fully take root.  
  
The two sat on a bench near the flower columns, a little too close to where Danny stood, and it finally occurred to him what had been bothering him about Jay. His slicked back hair, his sharp eyes, his almost imperceptible accent...he was a Terry look-a-like.  
  
Well, at least he now knew Tess definitely had a type. Maybe he hadn't stood a chance with her at all to begin with...  
  
It didn't matter anymore though. She was with Jay, and Danny had Terry. He now lived in the city that had always been calling to him since he was young. He would go to Atlantic City to his old apartment, do what needed to be done, and then come back home.  
  
People started clearing out as it was getting late, and Danny watched Tess and Jay leave as well. He remained near the columns, staring at the colorful blooms, lost in his thoughts. He almost jumped when Terry snuck up behind him.  
  
"It's finally over," Terry sighed as he herded Danny into the blindspot.  
  
"I guess so," Danny replied, smiling at him.

“I’m sorry I left you in the hall. I…panicked.”

“It’s alright. I can handle myself,” Danny grinned. “Besides, the look on your face was adorable.” Terry narrowed his eyes at him.

It was kind of a relief. He just wanted to be with Terry now. He was almost completely free of his old life with Tess. He just had to sign those papers.  
  
The notion of that gave him a strange feeling of eagerness he hadn't felt before. It made him excited. It gave him such a rush, he completely ignored the words Terry spoke as he leaned in to kiss him.  
  
"Someone left their purse there on the benc-"  
  
Terry was cut off as Danny's mouth met his. The knowledge that they were currently standing in the blindspot kept him from throwing the thief off him. Terry regretted that decision as he heard a gasp.  
  
"UNBELIEVABLE."  
  
Danny pulled away from him startled. He looked at Tess wide eyed as she clutched her forgotten purse. So, that's what Terry was talking about...  
  
Neither of them had time cower from the fire in her eyes as each of them received a sharp slap to the face, impressively almost simultaneously.  
  
"I can't believe you Danny. So this is what you've been up to!? Has this been going on the whole time? _THE WHOLE TIME?"_  
  
Danny rarely stuttered, but he did now. "T-Tess, I'm sorry you had to see that, but...I am with Terry now. It's the reason I'm here."  
  
He looked to his partner for some support, but Terry was unusually silent. Danny thought it was probably because he was still processing getting slapped.  
  
"I should have known," Tess said, shaking her head. "Everything about this place suits you better than anywhere else in the world! I should have known!"  
  
"Tess-"  
  
"No, Danny," she growled. "This is the life you want, the life that will make you happy, that's fine! I'll let you be. But, I hope you know what you're getting into!"  
  
Danny was silent.  
  
Tess then turned on Terry. "And you, Terry! I hope you know what _you're_ getting into!"  
  
She then stomped off. They watched her go, listening to her grumble something about "I can't BELIEVE the men in my life!!!" as she went.

They stood there in silence for a long minute. Then Terry finally gave a very tired sigh. “I want this weekend to be over with already. I just want to go to bed…”

“Me too,” Danny muttered.


	15. Bad Joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kicks off an arc I've been wanting to get to since I started this story. I'm excited for it now that everything else is in place. :)

_Last Thursday…_  
  
Terry and Danny were in the office. Terry was listening to Danny ramble on about the noisy neighbor next door in his Vegas apartment and Terry countered by saying he should just move in to the house since they were a couple after all. Danny responded by saying that was a little much and they shouldn't move so fast. Terry knew it was because an old wound had been bruised by the encounter with Tess last weekend. He knew Danny was still afraid to do to him what he did to Tess.  
  
He was just on the verge of arguing with Danny that there was absolutely nothing for him to worry about when Danny's phone rang. "It's Rusty. I should take this," Danny said, and Terry ignored the way Danny seemed relieved to drop out of their previous conversation.  
  
Terry waited patiently for the call to finish. It sounded serious. As he hung up, Danny had a clear frown on his face.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Terry asked.  
  
Danny sighed. "Rusty finally cut ties with Isabel and he's kind of a mess right now. I need to go out there and make sure he's alright."  
  
Rusty was an integral part of Danny's life. They were brothers in a way, kindred spirits, and they shared a bond Terry knew he would never fully understand. He knew he could never come between them even though he didn't completely trust Rusty yet. But he did trust Danny. So he just accepted the fact that Danny would have to run off to the other's aid sometimes, and vice versa.  
  
"Do you want me to go with you?"  
  
Danny politely shook his head. "I don't think that'd be a good idea. It might not be a pretty sight. I mean, once the waterworks start, it's hard to get him to stop..."  
  
"Well, take my jet then. It's just to L.A. anyway," Terry offered. He knew he was trying too hard to be a part of this and he shouldn't feel so possessive of the thief.  
  
"I'll be fine," Danny assured him. "What if you need the jet?"  
  
Terry shrugged his shoulders in surrender. "I'm not going anywhere, but alright. You do what you want."  
  
Danny moved closer, placing his arms around Terry's shoulders. "It will only be for a few days," he said quietly. "I love you."  
  
Terry kissed him, whispering "I love you" back. They held each other in place for awhile, then Terry reluctantly let him go.  
  
  
_Monday, Present Day…_  
  
It was Monday, mid afternoon, and Danny was once again seated across from Terry in his office, returned from his trip to Los Angeles. Terry mindlessly tapped at his keyboard, listening to Danny's summary of Rusty’s weekend crisis.  
  
"So, I take it he's ok then?"  
  
"He's getting back on his feet," Danny replied.  
  
Terry leaned back in his chair. "I have to say, I'm surprised that relationship lasted so long."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Danny sighed. "I always tried to warn him about the signs, but he didn't listen much. I guess I can't blame him. I didn't listen to him either about Tess."  
  
Terry almost asked what Rusty thought about _him,_ but stopped himself. It wasn't important right then. Danny had come home to him, he didn't really care what the other thief said.  
  
"Have you eaten?"  
  
Terry looked up from the computer screen. "Not yet. I've been focusing on this project all day. I figured I'd wait for you. I know how much you _love_ airport food."  
  
Danny frowned at Terry's sarcasm. " _Love_ is a strong word. How about I go grab us lunch? We can eat on the patio."  
  
"From where?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Terry thought about it. Honestly, the past weekend left him feeling a little stressed. When he was younger and he got stressed, he had a bad habit of not making the healthiest decisions. He thought he'd nipped that habit completely, but Danny influenced him to be a little reckless sometimes. Which he didn't mind.  
  
"You know, I've been wanting an In-N-Out burger. God, I've been craving In-N-Out. I haven't eaten there since college."  
  
Danny's eyes widen at that statement. "Seriously!? Those burgers are the best! How have you been living all this time?"  
  
"Obviously not to the fullest,” Terry groaned.  
  
Danny smiled at him. "Well, In-N-Out it is then. There's one off Tropicana, it shouldn't take me too long."  
  
Terry watched him go out the door and then turned back to his computer screen. He became lost in his project for several minutes before his cell phone rang. He thought it was Danny forgetting what kind of drink he wanted and calling to ask him about it. He rolled his eyes as he drew his phone out. It wasn't Danny's number on the caller id though. It was his mother's.  
  
Terry answered it, happily greeting his mother. "Hi Mom, how are you?"  
  
"Hola, my dear," his mother replied, and Terry didn't like the tone in her voice. "I have something I need to tell you, mijo."  
  
What she said next caused a knot in his stomach and he suddenly lost his appetite.  
  
-  
  
Terry sat quietly alone in his office. The project he'd been working was temporarily forgotten as a more pressing matter currently ran havoc through his head.  
  
His mother's underground vault on her ranch had been broken into. Eleven million dollars in cash was gone. Granted, that was not the full amount that the vault held, but that wasn't the point. Someone had violated his mother's property and therefore, had violated Terry as well.  
  
Even though he'd spent the last several years preparing for it, he was not ready to go through this again. Especially now. Especially with Danny having such an important place in his life.  
  
Terry hated the thought. It wasn't true. It was just a coincidence that his mother's vault had been hit the same weekend Danny had gone out of town to see Rusty. _It wasn't true._ Danny would not do that to him. He would not rob him blindly again.  
  
_It was all a scheme to get close to you._  
  
Terry tried to kill that thought, but his years of not trusting people was rooted too deep to just go away. He trusted Danny though, didn't he? He loved him. His eyes stung from tears summoned by fear and rage.  
  
He didn't have much time. Danny would be back with lunch soon and he needed to compose himself. He drew in deep breaths, trying to tame the wild panic he'd just been bombarded with a few minutes ago. This situation needed to be handled delicately. There was no proof of anything. After all, it could all be just a fluke of bad timing.  
  
Terry made himself calm down. He honestly wasn't being fair to Danny, he realized. Just because the man was a thief...he shouldn't just jump to conclusions. Danny trusted and loved him in return and Terry owed him that much.  
  
Still, he needed to know. He couldn't just outright confront Danny about it either. If Danny did do it, he would run. If he didn't do it, he would feel Terry's trust in him betrayed and he would _still_ run. Terry refused to chance scaring him off by accusing him of the crime.  
  
That left Terry with only one way to find out the truth and that was by telling Danny a joke.  
  
The vault door required a typing in of the password as well as a correct pronunciation of the word through voice recognition. The password came from a joke. It was a joke Terry had learned when he was little. One of his dad's favorite jokes. The pun was the answer to get into the vault. Only two people had that information, Terry and his mom. Or so he thought.  
  
It was one of those jokes that was only funny the first time you heard it. Anymore than that, and it would just cause you to roll your eyes in annoyance at the person telling it. Danny was a practical, serious person. His reaction to the joke would be everything.  
  
The reason for this, Danny had a terrible fake laugh. It sounded obnoxious and forced. It was too obvious, at least to Terry's ears. He didn't know how Danny was ever able to get away with it. He guessed it had something to do with the thief's charisma. People just liked him and didn't care if he was pretending to laugh along with them. By comparison, his real laugh was loud and true and heartfelt. It sounded kind of dumb too. But it was all part of Danny's natural, genuine charm. If he found something really funny, you would definitely know about it.  
  
Terry knew what he had to do. He had to get Danny to laugh. If he laughed like a lunatic, it would mean he's innocent. If he faked it...then Terry didn't want to think about what that meant.  
  
-  
  
"You're not eating."  
  
Terry looked up at his partner, who was halfway into a double meat cheeseburger while his own still sat untouched on the patio table. He was carefully picking at the pile of fries between them and he forced himself to eat a few at Danny's words.  
  
"I just...keep getting distracted by the project I'm working on," Terry smiled at him, finally picking up his burger. Luckily Danny was too engrossed in his food to notice Terry's smile wasn't that sincere.  
  
"You work too hard," Danny commented. "You need to loosen up a little. Which I can help you with, as you know.”  
  
Terry frowned at the thief's smirk. "It's the middle of the day. We're not going up to the penthouse."  
  
Danny feigned a hurt look. "You're just even more handsome when you're laughing, that's all."  
  
There was his opening, Terry thought. He took on as neutral a face as he could manage and swallowed hard. "You like laughing? How about I tell you a joke then?"  
  
That perked the thief's interest somewhat and he sat up in his chair, staring at Terry expectantly. "Ok. Do it."  
  
Terry drew in one more breath. This was it. His entire new livelihood was now set on the line. "Fine. What do stalks of corn say when they greet each other in the field?"  
  
Danny narrowed his eyes. Terry felt himself sweat a little. "I don't know. What?"  
  
Terry gritted his teeth, drawing out each vowel sound as best he could. "Eellooote!"  
  
Danny stared at him for a silent second, and Terry could see the wheels turning in his head as he processed the joke. A horrible sinking feeling nearly took complete hold of him...and then Danny laughed.  
  
Not just laughed, but busted out _howling_.  
  
"Hah! HAHAHAHAHAAA-NNNKKK-HAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
Terry was so shocked he forgot he should be laughing too. He forced it as best he could. Then, Danny did the thing that made his laugh so real. He snorted right in the middle of it.  
  
That ridiculous sound sent a tsunami of relief over Terry so hard, his forced response turned into actual laughter, and he joined Danny in complete hysterics.  
  
He let himself be lost in it for a whole two minutes before he calmed down so he could breathe again. His heart was racing a marathon, but an enormous weight had been lifted off his shoulders.  
  
He leaned over and kissed the other on the cheek, which earned him a surprised look. He didn't care. Everything was right with the world.  
  
Danny was not the culprit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Elote' is a Spanish word for corn cob. I made up that joke, and yes, it's not that funny. XD
> 
> Also, In-N-Out is da bomb.


	16. Red Lights

The pen clicked in his hand as Danny stared solemnly at Tess. With one final swipe, his bond with her was severed once more. For the final time. It was a very melancholy kind of relief.  
  
He passed the papers over to the lawyer that accompanied her. The man announced their new separation under the law and quickly shoved the papers into his briefcase. He nodded at Danny and made for the door. Tess got up to follow him, but stopped to speak to Danny before leaving.  
  
"I'll keep your things at the house," she said. "You can come get them whenever you want."  
  
Danny shook his head, saying a quiet "thanks." He thought that would be it, but Tess took both his hands in hers.  
  
"I want to apologize, for reacting the way I did in Vegas," she said softly after studying him for a moment. "Please tell Terry I apologize too, he didn't deserve it."  
  
"But I did?" Danny couldn't help but smirk. He was only joking with her and he knew she knew that. It's what bonded them in the first place. It hadn't been strong enough to last like he hoped it would.  
  
Tess smiled at him softly. "Please be careful. Take care of yourself this time."  
  
With that, she leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. She let go of his hands and then disappeared out his door. He willed himself not to look after her.  
  
-  
  
That afternoon, Danny spent his time roaming around Atlantic City, haunting his favorite casinos on the coastline. He had withdrawn all his savings and stashes from his multiple accounts across multiple banks, leaving nothing behind when he returned to Las Vegas. Well, except for his apartment.  
  
Danny had considered terminating the lease and wiping it from his name, but instincts built up from years of jumping from place to place around the country told him not to. He needed somewhere safe to fall back on if he ever came down on his luck again, be it from a bad job or a troubled relationship.  
  
He cut that line of thought out as he entered a casino. He wouldn't have a troubled relationship with Terry. He was determined to make things work this time, whatever it took. It's just that right before he left Las Vegas, Terry had been acting...strange.  
  
He couldn't figure out if something was wrong at the hotel or if Terry had caught some kind of wild fever. Danny only knew his partner seemed distracted, stressed, and generally upset about some invisible thing.  
  
Danny was confident it wasn't anything he did. It had been a whole week since he last swiped the head security guard's wallet (it was a game they played, much to the guard's grief) and Terry's frustrations were not being directed at him.  
  
Except for that one moment the night before Danny left. Terry snapped at him out of annoyance after Danny offhand mentioned his weird mood swings. Terry apologized, but Danny knew this little trip out of town would be best for both of them.  
  
He hoped Terry would be over his sudden funk by the time he returned. He was due to fly back out tomorrow afternoon, so Danny had some spare time to clear his thoughts. He sat in front of a slot machine, mindlessly pushing buttons as it spun his bets. He relaxed a little, becoming lost in the sounds of the casino around him, listening to the cacophony of bells and chimes from the hundreds of machines. It was a strange, soothing white noise to him. He was in his element.  
  
He started humming a tune against his machine. It was the last song he'd heard in Terry's car as he drove Danny to the airport. He remembered how Terry grumbly remarked he didn't think Danny was one to like techno music. He just told Terry this one was a favorite of his, but he didn't know why. It just was.  
  
The machine spun and chirped again, paying out a little bit more to him. Danny happily sang words from his song to it, as if to coax it some more. "What are we waiting for...Nobody else needs to know..."  
  
He was in his element. Casinos were Danny's natural habitat. He knew how they operated, he knew the ebb and flow of energy of the people inside them. So he immediately knew when something was off.  
  
He stopped humming as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He felt the eyes piercing into his head. He was being watched. He remained at his machine though, giving it another spin as if he was none the wiser. Once the machine landed another small amount, Danny calmly cashed it out and got up from his seat. He wandered around, glancing at other machines, pretending to look for one to play, while he was actually searching for a glimpse of whoever was spying on him.  
  
No one knew he was there in Atlantic City, except for Terry and Tess. He hadn't even told Rusty yet. A part of him had now wished he had. Rusty was clueless, Terry was too distracted, and Tess was well on her way back to New York. Danny was alone without backup.  
  
He would play it cool, like he always he did. It was nothing he couldn't handle. He'd done his share of spying on people, he knew ways to get out of it.  
  
He continued about like he was disinterested in anymore slot machines or table games, and weaved his way to the upper levels. He went slowly around the walkway surrounding the staircase from the main floor, discreetly picking through the crowd below. There was no one he recognized, no one showing any suspicious behavior.  
  
He moved down the hallway to a large open lobby on the second floor. A couple of restaurants were located on one side and a bar on the other. The bar had an open area that expanded to a balcony outside. Danny purchased a drink and went out to the balcony. The feeling of being observed ceased when he had reached the lobby. He thought maybe his stalker had lost sight of him when he moved upstairs. He would wait here to see if they would catch up.  
  
Only a few others were on the balcony with him. He maintained his distance, sipping his drink by himself as he leaned against the railing. The balcony overlooked the ocean. It was already evening and Danny gazed out at his namesake. The Atlantic stretched far into the dark, a vast open expanse of nothing for thousands of miles. Only a few red blinking dots went by near the horizon as fishing boats came back into port with their hauls.  
  
A strong breeze came off the water and bit right through Danny like a winter chill. He shivered. He'd been out in the desert too long. The air was much colder here.  
  
He wanted to go back. Back to the warmth that was the desert sun and Terry. He'd spent so much of his life on this side of the country that he thought it would be his home forever. Apparently, he was wrong. He still held a fondness for this place, but deep down he felt he was wearing out his welcome. He no longer belonged here.  
  
Which was made evident not only by Tess, but also by the prying eyes earlier. Perhaps someone else took note of his absence and was now claiming the East Coast as their own territory. There was always someone new coming along. Always some young punk with too much time on their hands, as Reuben liked to put.  
  
If that was the case, Danny would gladly let them try their best. He'd left his mark here already. He had his connections and his reputation. Good luck to anyone trying to tear down his legacy, it would not be easy for them.  
  
Danny had conquered everything he could here, now he would conquer the West alongside Terry. Together, they were powerful. A force to be reckoned with. Or they would be, if only he could figure out Terry's current problem.  
  
He was going to find out, even if he had to hold Terry down and force it out of him.  
  
His nerves seemed to ease down. He no longer felt the tingle of being followed. He would still be cautious though of who was around him as he went back to his apartment. The thought of staying at a hotel near the airport crossed his mind.  
  
He went back inside the lobby, taking once last deep breath of sea air to remember this place by. He would carry it home with to the desert.  
  
-  
  
Arriving in Las Vegas, Danny took a taxi to his apartment there, dropping off extra clothing he'd brought from Atlantic City. Then he rode to the Bellagio. He was eager to see Terry, and curious to find out if his mood had progressed any over the past few days.  
  
He found he had missed the Las Vegas lights. The Strip seemed to shine brighter than any other casino row in the world for some reason. At least to him it did.  
  
The taxi drove to the front entrance of the Bellagio, where he was greeted by the usual night time staff. They all knew him by now. Walsh greeted him inside the casino, telling him Terry was expecting to speak with as soon as he set foot in the door.  
  
Danny knew already. He'd received an anxious text earlier once the plane landed. He strode through the halls, straight to Terry's office.  
  
Terry was standing near his window overlooking the garden when Danny entered. He turned and smiled at Danny, slowly walking over to embrace him.  
  
"I've been waiting for you," Terry spoke after his mouth left Danny's.  
  
Danny studied him for a second. "I had to drop some stuff off at home first. I guess this means you're in a better mood?"  
  
Terry lowered his head, holding on to Danny's shoulders firmly. "I wasn't being fair to you. I let my emotion get the best of me and I'm sorry."  
  
"I know," Danny interjected. "You told me already. It's ok."  
  
"No, it's not. I have to learn that I can't keep my problems to myself anymore. I'm no longer alone."  
  
Danny raised an eyebrow. "So...what is your problem?"  
  
Terry smiled at him softly. "I'll tell you later, I promise. There's nothing we can about it yet, so it's not important right now. However..."  
  
He took Danny by the hand and led him out of the office.  
  
"...there is something else that is very important."  
  
Danny was pulled through halls. "Where are we going?" He struggled in Terry's grip. Terry was a fast walker and Danny nearly tripped over himself trying to keep up. "What is this about?" He was led through the casino floor to the entryway that he had just come through a moment ago. All the while, Terry kept his death grip on his hand. Danny noted how the otherwise camera-paranoid man didn't seem to care about the looks they were getting.  
  
Terry slowed a little as if to let Danny catch his breath once outside. "I'm making it all up to you," he said with a grin, and then yanked Danny once more past the valet station.  
  
He took Danny down the walkway that led to the Bellagio's main entrance and ended at the street, near the fountain pool. Terry brought him to a center spot at the edge of the pool, just as other people were gathering around. Danny realized those people were there for a fountain show, waiting, and now he and Terry were waiting too it seemed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Danny asked him, perplexed. Terry rarely went outside to mingle with the regular tourists. Plus, he still held onto Danny's hand, _in front of everybody_. He didn't know what had caused Terry to suddenly be so not-shy about their relationship.  
  
"I told you, I'm making it up to you," Terry said, smirking.  
  
Music began wafting from the loudspeakers surrounding the pool. Danny's attention turned to the water in front of him. Thin sprays of water danced up like delicate filaments of light at one end of the pool, gradually moving to the other end as the notes rose and fell.

_‘Blacked out  
Everything's faded on your love  
I'm already wasted, so close  
That I can taste it now’_  
  
Danny knew the song right from the first beat. It was _that_ song. His favorite one he'd heard in Terry's car as he was taken to the airport.  
  
The fountains twirled and twisted to the song, the spotlights embedded in the water flaring with each beat. It was beautiful. Danny found himself singing along in a whisper, the fountains perfectly synched with him.  
  
 _‘White lights, flirt in the darkness  
This road leads where your heart is  
These signs, something we can't ignore no_

_We can't back down  
We'll never let them change us  
We're going to make it now  
What are we waiting for’_  
  
A smile grew wide across his face, he couldn't help it. He broke his transfixed gaze away for a moment to look at Terry. He wanted to ask him something, but couldn't make the words form. Then, Terry gave him the answer to his unknown question.  
  
"It's for you."  
  
Danny stared at Terry, the light and mist from the water spouts flashing against him. It was _for him_. A gift. He didn't know what to say. This kind of stuff didn't happen to him. He was a thief. He took things that didn't belong to him. He rarely received anything willingly from someone else.  
  
He stared at the fountain again in awe, and humility. It roared as water shot up into the sky, towering above him. He felt incredibly small, standing there in front of it. He stole millions throughout his life, but until that moment, he had never received anything so _grand._  
  
He squeezed Terry's hand, just out of reflex. Terry pulled him closer in response. The center ring of the fountain exploded upward in a column of light, showering them in cool mist as it fell back to Earth. Terry leaned his forehead on Danny's, then pressed his lips with his in a deep kiss. The audience that was gathered around them were too entranced by the fountain to notice.  
  
-  
  
Across the street, the dark silhouettes of the two men against the light of the Bellagio were being carefully watched. Toulour kept his eyes on them with keen interest from his table at the patio lounge outside the Paris. A slight frown crossed his features when he saw them kiss. So, it appeared Benedict still trusted Ocean. His little robbery in New Mexico hadn't been enough to shake the businessman. He would have to take it up a notch.  
  
Toulour finished his drink and got up, disappearing seamlessly into the Vegas night crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is Red Lights by Tiesto.
> 
> And, this is the video that inspired this chapter, [Tiesto - Bellagio Fountains](https://youtu.be/iNQpcDuE6e4)
> 
> Thanks for reading! I update this fic whenever I get breaks from work, so thanks for being patient with me. Please stay safe out there!


	17. A Cat Tale

Every day was the same. Every night was the same. She would sleep all afternoon after the Cleaning Human left, until her human, Tery, the Alpha, came home. It was always after midnight when he arrived. He was always happy to see her too, scooping her up high and purring against her ears. She always purred back in return.  
  
Ella had been brought here to live with Tery some time ago. She had been locked in a cage before, but now this house was part of her territory, and she was free to roam wherever she pleased. She did that mostly at night, after her human came home from his wanderings, since it was cooler. She moved in and out of the house for a few hours into the dawn, chasing away mice that got too close to the house walls, before going to bed with Tery, always curling up next to him. Then they both would sleep until just before midday.  
  
They would share a meal together after waking, and then it would be time for him to leave again. Her human held a much bigger territory than she did. He had a far distance to travel to patrol and maintain. Ella was always eager for when he would return.  
  
This was her life now. She was quite content with it. The Cleaning Human came soon after Tery left on most days, and would tidy up the house, helping to keep a clean den. Sometimes she would play with Ella after giving her an afternoon snack.  
  
Just like today. Their playing match was fun. Cleaning Human had brought her some new feather toys to chase. Soon though, and it was too soon for Ella, she went back to her rigorous cleaning of the house. Ella still felt excited to do something, so she decided to go outside. It wasn't too hot yet, so maybe she could finally catch the green and yellow lizard that had shown up in the garden. He was not like the other, smaller lizards. This one was mean. Sometimes he would chase her. He'd hissed at her more than once already.  
  
She was convinced to catch him. He was an unwelcome intruder in her Alpha's space. Her human would be so happy that she got rid of the offending lizard. She found a shady spot among the rocks and the yuccas where she could wait for it. Small birds were flittering about in the palms, but she didn't feel like bird-hunting today.  
  
After 30 minutes, she got bored though. The lizard didn't want to come out of hiding. And it was getting hot. So Ella went back inside and did a little grooming. The Cleaning Human closed the sliding door of the living room and left for the day, so it was time for Ella’s afternoon nap anyway.  
  
She perched on the highest spot of the carpeted tower that she claimed as her own. It faced the large window in the living room, in the corner where the sun wouldn't hit, and she dozed off while watching the birds outside.  
  
She awoke later to the sound of a car pulling up outside the house. It was dark, so that meant her human had returned. She stretched on her tower, yawning two or three times, then went to the door to wait for Tery to come inside.  
  
Her ears ticked as his voice got closer. There was another with him. Another human. Ella recognized the sound. Her whiskers twitched when the door opened.  
  
"Hi Ella," Tery greeted as usual, picking her up and purring against her. She responded kindly, rubbing her head on his chin. When he put her down, she looked up at the other human accompanying him.  
  
So, it was _this one_ again.  
  
The one referred to as D'any. Ella stared at him, her eyes narrow. She glared at him to let him know he was intruding on her territory just like the lizard.  
  
But Tery didn't seem to mind. After all, he was the one that brought D'any here. He allowed this other human to follow him home sometimes. So Ella was forced to deal with him. Tery was the Alpha and that was what he wanted.  
  
Still, Ella remained skeptical of this D'any human. She turned her tail at him as he reached down to pet her. She would not allow him to pick her up yet. A back scratch was fine for now.  
  
Tery seemed amused about something as he went further into the house. He put his jacket on the sofa, in the same spot as always, and then went to the kitchen. It was time to eat. Ella followed him, putting herself in step directly behind him and in front of D'any. She held higher rank than him currently. He would have to get his food last.  
  
Tery set her bowl down with fresh food in it. Salmon, her favorite kind of fish! He placed bowls for himself and D'any at the table, where they ate together. Ella listened to their voices as she ate. Tery seemed happy, content that he was home finally after a long day. D'any seemed content too. Ella had a feeling he was closer and closer to carving a spot out for himself in her and Tery's territory. He wanted to be a part of their colony. He wanted to be mates with the Alpha. It was obvious to her. And it seemed Tery was allowing him to do just that.  
  
Ella couldn't see why. D'any wasn't even a good hunter! He rarely brought food with him when he appeared. Tery brought back food all the time. She didn't know where Tery found this other human, but he had yet to impress Ella. The only thing he was good at so far was giving back scratches.  
  
Ella jumped on the table with them once she finished her bowl. She watched D'any eat. He was wary of her presence on the table as she stared at him. She flicked her tail in amusement at his nervousness. Such a skittish human. What did Tery see in him? He couldn't even rear kittens! Only a female human could do that. But maybe it was better. It would be less mouths to feed. Especially if D'any couldn't hunt.  
  
She continued her careful observance of D'any at the table like she always did when he showed up. Eventually, he would give in and surrender a piece of his food to her. She liked to keep him in his place that way.  
  
After eating, Tery went to the couch in the living room before going upstairs to bed. Ella always sat next to him. D'any always joined them too. She purred loudly in Tery's lap. At this time, he would always groom the other human's hair with one paw while making purrs and other affectionate noises. He clearly wanted D'any to be a part of their home.  
  
Ella supposed she would get used to having D’any around. As long he stayed out of her way. She didn't want Tery to be upset or sad. So, she got up from his lap and went over to sit with D'any. She rubbed on his arm, pressing her nose and cheek on his skin, marking him with her scent.  
  
He seemed to accept it and he scratched behind her ears. She couldn't help it and purred in response.  
  
She stayed on D'any's lap until Tery decided it was time to go upstairs. Again, she fell in step directly behind the Alpha, putting D'any behind her as they went. She heard Tery make an amused sound as they entered the bedroom, to which D'any only grunted in what Ella knew was annoyance.  
  
They dressed down and got into bed. Ella hopped onto the comforter and planted herself between them before D'any could get too close. She leaned against Tery, rubbing on the part of his shirt that was exposed from under the blankets, getting her scent all over him. She stared down D'any. She knew he was upset with her from keeping him away from the Alpha. That was ok. He would have to deal with it.  
  
Tery made another amused sound and Ella purred in pure victory.  
  
-  
  
The next morning was typical as usual. All three ate breakfast together after waking, then Tery bid Ella goodbye for the day, like he always did. He scratched fondly at her head, then went out the door. D'any attempted to do the same, but she dipped her head when he reached down to touch her, instead turning and making him scratch at the base of her tail.  
  
She watched him carefully as he huffed and followed Tery outside. _Good,_ she thought. He wasn't staying behind with her and maybe he'll finally learn some hunting skills from the Alpha!  
  
Ella groomed herself on the couch until the Cleaning Human came. She got up to play with the Cleaning Human for awhile and then went outside once the sliding door was opened for her. She stalked the usual spots in the garden. She would get that lizard today. She just knew it!  
  
She waited near the pile of rocks in the shade, still and silent. Even if it started to get hot, she was going to wait.  
  
A light breeze blew through the tall palms. She was beginning to doze off when she heard a rustle. Her eyes instantly shot open and her ears twisted to pinpoint the source of the noise. Then, there was movement in the dried up twigs…  
  
It was the lizard! It didn't seem to notice her yet. She remained still, and only began to creep closer when it turned its back to her. She moved painfully slow. She was not going to miss this chance!  
  
Then...she sprang! Her paws grabbed the end half of its tail, but it broke off, and the lizard slipped away. She saw where it was headed though. It dashed to the patio, skittering along the wall of the house. Ella gave chase. She nearly had it in her paws again when it slipped inside the open door.  
  
It ran across the living room and Ella followed after it. In its panic, it ran down the hall, going further into the house. Ella would trap it here! It had nowhere to go.  
  
She bumped into a table in the hallway as she gave chase, causing the Cleaning Human to call after her, curious as to what was going on. Ella ignored her though, clawing and swatting at the lizard, forcing it into one of the many rooms.  
  
It disappeared around a doorframe. Ella had to pause slightly to nudge the door open enough to get through. As she got in, she caught sight of the lizard's stump of a tail squeezing behind a bookshelf.  
  
The chase was over for now. She could not fit between the wall and the shelf where the thing was hiding. She stuck a paw into the space as far she could reach. No luck. Fine. At least she knew where it was now. It could not escape this room without her knowing.  
  
This was the Noisy Room. The things in here made all kinds of different sounds when Tery was there. She leapt up on the big, black table in the center of the room. This table had white buttons on one end that chimed as she stepped on them. The lizard wouldn't like it here. It was too noisy. It would eventually get scared and try to run away, and then she would grab it!  
  
Again, she waited. And waited.  
  
Hmm. The Noisy Room was currently too quiet. Only Tery could make the things in there make noise. Which meant she would most likely have to wait until he returned home.  
  
Eventually, the Cleaning Human came and enticed Ella with some food. It was getting late in the afternoon anyway and she did feel hungry. Ella followed her to the kitchen, looking back at the bookshelf just in case...  
  
-  
  
The sky began changing colors like it always did, and the Cleaning Human left for the day, like usual. Ella curled up on the bed upstairs, tired from a long afternoon waiting for the lizard to appear from its hiding spot. It never showed itself again, so she decided a nap was in order until Tery came home.  
  
She was sleeping soundly, twitching slightly from a dream in the middle of the bed, when a small noise pulled her out of her sleep. She raised her head a little, one ear turning to look for the sound again. Nothing.  
  
Just as she was about to lay her head down, there it was again! A soft bump. Curious, Ella got up, stretched, and hopped off the bed. The noise was coming from downstairs. She crept slowly down the steps, listening. Perhaps the lizard finally got tired of hiding and was now trying to find a way out.  
  
Another bump, and this time she knew for sure the sound was coming from the Noisy Room. She eagerly moved down the hall, completely silent and invisible in the darkness.  
  
Just before she reached the door of the Noisy Room, she caught a strange scent on the air. This made her pause. It was not a scent she was familiar with. Carefully, she moved forward, peeking her head around the doorframe.  
  
Inside the Noisy Room was a human. A human she did not know and had never seen before. It smelled like a male, and he was covered in all black clothing, even his face, making him blend in with the shadows in the room. Ella narrowed her eyes at him. She remained low to the floor, crawling silently to the room directly across the Noisy Room. She hid herself there in the dark, watching the intruder intently.  
  
He was trying to move the bookshelf the lizard was hiding behind. He pushed it away from the wall, being careful not to make too much noise. As he shoved a corner of the shelf though, something fell from the top of it...and the human yelped in surprise.  
  
"Gaaahh!"  
  
Ella's claws gripped the carpet as the lizard fell off the shelf and onto the human's face. It grabbed him on the cheek, then fell to the floor when he screamed. The lizard ran off into the hallway, disappearing in the dark. Ella watched it go for a moment, then turned her attention back to the intruder. She was more curious what this human was doing here. She would get the lizard later.  
  
The human pulled back his face mask and swiped at his cheek. Ella caught a faint whiff of blood where the lizard's claws cut into him. The human grumbled something to himself, sounding very irritated, and then went back to pulling aside the bookshelf.  
  
He pressed his arms against the wall once the shelf was out of the way. Ella watched as he pulled a piece of the wall apart, and a shiny little door opened. Ella had never seen this door before. She never knew it was there.  
  
The human reached into the wall and pulled something out of it. Whatever it was, he hurriedly put in a large bag sitting on the floor next to him. Then he reached in the wall again and did the same thing once more.  
  
He then closed the little shiny door, and covered it with the piece of wall he'd taken off. Then he carefully shoved the bookshelf back where it normally stood. Ella swished her tail against the carpet, and the human paused as he picked up the bag. He looked in her direction, moving his head side to side as if searching for her. She was sitting too far in the dark. He could not see her, but she could definitely see him.  
  
The intruder then quietly got up, lifting the bag over his shoulder, and crept into the hallway. Ella followed him into another room, where he climbed to a window and jumped out. He slid the window shut from outside, but not completely. When Ella heard his footsteps move away from the house, she jumped onto the sill, sticking her nose through the small sliver he left open. His form and his scent gradually disappeared in the night air.  
  
-  
  
Ella waited at the front door for Tery to come home. He needed to know about the intruder and she was going to tell him immediately!  
  
She heard the car drive up outside. Her tail whipped back and forth eagerly as she listened to the Alpha's footsteps draw closer to the door. The door clicked open and Tery entered, his eyes widening in surprise when she howled at him the second he appeared.  
  
D’any was not with him and Ella was glad. This didn’t concern him. Tery closed the door, locked it, and took off his jacket. He walked past her to the couch, where he always set his jacket down. He spoke to her as he went, but he wasn't giving her enough attention. He had to know now! So Ella jumped onto the couch just he set the jacket down and gave him a long, strained _“Meeeeoooowww!”  
_  
That got his attention. "Ella, what's the matter with you?"  
  
He sounded concerned. Perfect. She would show him now!  
  
Ella hopped down, continuing her cries at him, trotting over to the hallway. She turned around to see if he was following. When he didn't, she hurried back to him, rubbing on his legs, and all but yelled at him again.  
  
He finally started to move, and Ella bounced in front of him. Now he was alert, at least. She kept meowing, leading him down the hall to the Noisy Room.  
  
He walked slowly behind her. She could feel his apprehension. She stopped and waited at the doorway to the room, crying at him to hurry.  
  
She went inside and took him to the bookshelf. _“Look! Look at this!”_ she meowed at him. He turned the light on in the room. She stood on her hindlegs and pawed at the space between the wall and the shelf. _“Right here!”_  
  
Tery looked between her and the shelf. She continued pawing at the wall. Then, she heard him make an alarmed noise.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
Ella stepped away as Tery took hold of the shelf and shoved it aside, much like the intruder did. He pressed his own paws on the wall, growling as he did so. He removed the part that came off, exposing the secret shiny door. He turned a knob on it and it popped open with a click.  
  
His growl turned into a snarl as he looked inside the wall. Ella knew he was angry, alarmed, and confused. He drew in several long, deep breaths, and then sat on the floor next to her. The snarling at the wall stopped and he suddenly appeared defeated. Ella rubbed on his arm. She didn't like it when he was sad.  
  
She was gently picked up. Tery coddled her in his arms and she rubbed against his chest, offering her most soothing purr to him. He pressed his nose to the top of her head and sighed heavily.  
  
Ella did understand some things that humans said with their strange voices. She learned certain phrases from Tery during her time living with him. So she most definitely understood what he was saying while being held in his arms.  
  
"Good Girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's dedicated to my cat, Wally, who told me when a stranger came into our apartment once while I wasn't home, even if that stranger was the maintenance guy. And to my other cat, Leo, who constantly brings me lizards. They're such good kitties! :)


	18. Don't Burn It Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this arc is morphing this story away from ficlets into continuous chapters, but that's how the story's flowing and I don't want to interrupt it. XD
> 
> Warning in this chapter for light sexual content, though nothing explicit.

When Danny heard the call, his eyes blearily told him it was 2:30 in the morning by the digital clock on the nightstand. He was back at his apartment and had just fallen asleep. He was dreaming when his ringing phone jolted him out of it. He dragged himself across the bed to the nightstand where his phone sat. It was Terry's number. He answered with a yawn.  
  
"I need you to come back to the hotel."  
  
Danny woke up a little more. There was a definite sound of distress underneath Terry's stern command. "Terry? Are you ok? Why aren't you at home?"  
  
"Just come. I'll explain when you get here," Terry responded, and hung up.  
  
Danny hazily stared at his phone for a minute while he processed the strange phone call. He shook the rest of the sleep out of his eyes and started to get dressed.  
  
-  
  
At the Bellagio, Danny knocked on the door of the penthouse. It clicked open within seconds and Terry appeared. Danny noticed he looked extremely tired, and not just from working all day.  
  
"Hey," Danny greeted with a small smile.  
  
Terry said nothing. He closed the door once Danny was inside and started pacing the floor. That was odd, Danny thought.  
  
Danny removed his jacket. "Terry, what's going on? Are you ok?"  
  
As Danny set his jacket down on the sofa, he finally saw the extra set of eyes occupying the room with them. _Ella?_ The fluffy Himalayan watched him intently from her comfy spot on the sofa. Why was she here? Unless...  
  
Danny looked at Terry as things started to click into place.  
  
Terry finally spoke to him. "I brought her here to stay with me tonight."  
  
Danny frowned. "It happened again, didn't it?"  
  
"Yes," sighed Terry.  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Four. There was eight million total in my vault, but only four was taken."  
  
Danny shook his head. His jaw clenched as he gritted his teeth. He was angry. The first robbery in New Mexico hadn't been just a fluke, Terry was clearly being targeted.  
  
It wasn't his money, but Danny still felt personally offended. Danny had always been protective of his crew and those closest to him. Whoever was attacking Terry was also attacking him by default.  
  
"I'm going to find out who is doing to you," he promised with a dangerous growl lacing his tone. He pulled his phone from his pocket and began to angrily dial numbers. "I'm going to get everyone out here and we're not going to stop until we find this-"  
  
"Danny, please..."  
  
Danny stopped his tirade when Terry cut him off. Something about the way Terry's voice sounded unsettled him. "Terry? Look, I promise you, I'm going to find out who did this!"  
  
"I know! I know you will..." Terry responded and struggled to keep his voice in check. "That's just...not what I need right now."  
  
Danny remained determined though. "We need to get on this right away, Terry. Every second coun-"  
  
_"THEY WERE IN MY HOUSE DANNY!"_  
  
Danny silenced himself at Terry's outburst. He stared at the other, confused.  
  
Terry saw the look on his face. "They were in my house. They got into my space. Stealing from the casino is one thing, but stealing from MY HOME!? It's not right..."  
  
He hovered over the sofa for a moment, then finally collapsed on it, sitting with one hand gripping his forehead. Danny flinched from the mention of the casino. He slowly put his phone away, his first call never making it to the dial tone. He walked quietly over to the sofa and sat next to his partner.  
  
Terry leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. "I can't do this again..."  
  
He sounded tired and defeated, and Danny did not like it one bit. "I'm here with you. I'll take care of it."  
  
"I know," Terry continued. "You will find out who did it and you will get the money back, but then what? It will just happen again eventually. I'm Terry Benedict. I am forever a target. There will always be someone else. And now, not even my home is safe..."  
  
Danny scooted closer. Terry didn't look at him.  
  
"I got home, and Ella told me something was wrong. I discovered the vault had been broken into, and I panicked. It was late. It was dark. I was home by myself. The only thing I could think of was that they were still in the house and I would not see them coming...So I came back here and brought Ella with me. It's the only place I could think to go that would be safe."  
  
Danny became very alarmed when he saw a tear escape the corner of Terry's eye. He had never seen the man cry before. He didn't think he was capable of it. Though it wasn’t loud or dramatic. Just silent tears running down his face as he stared off into the distance. This was definitely not the strong, commanding businessman Danny was familiar with.  
  
Terry drew in a heavy sigh and Danny leaned against him. He gently brushed Terry's hair through his fingers. Terry tilted into his embrace and rested his head under Danny's chin. Ella stepped over Danny to sit in Terry's lap.  
  
Danny frowned. He'd never seen Terry so upset. And just from a little home theft. Well, it wasn't little to Terry, Danny chastised himself. Danny was the thief, not him. Terry was just going about his life and now his sense of security had been violated for a second time. He was just trying to keep his possessions safe from people like Danny.  
  
_From people like him._  
  
Danny felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Is this what he had done to the person he loved when he robbed the Bellagio? Had he caused a breakdown in the presumably ever-stoic man just like this all those years ago? Danny feared he very much did. Plus, he had also stolen Tess away, only adding insult to injury.  
  
He tried to deny it. He tried to remind himself that they were both different people back then. Though, no matter how he spun it in his mind, nothing would change the fact that Terry was the victim and Danny was the criminal. It made his heart rip in two.  
  
He pulled Terry harder against him in response to the storm of emotions inside of him. He nuzzled his head and whispered comforting words in his ear, all an attempt to make things right, to repent for his previous sins. Terry gripped his hand tightly in his own.  
  
Terry was right. He didn't need Danny the Mastermind and his crew of thieves right now. He just needed Danny.  
  
It was nearly five in the morning when he finally convinced Terry to go to bed and rest. Terry fell asleep as soon he curled against him, Ella somewhere near their feet. Danny couldn't sleep though. His mind would not let him rest until he came up with a way to fix this.  
  
He lay there in the dark, his brain constantly switching thoughts between what he could do to help Terry and what he already had done to hurt him in the past. His guilt was loud and grating in his ears, leaving him unable to get the rest he knew he desperately needed for the coming hours.  
  
He had to do something. He reached with one arm to the nightstand, trying not to disturb Terry, and grabbed his phone. He sent a text to Rusty. He knew his best friend would be out like a light at this hour, if he wasn't on a job. Danny's text would be there waiting for him when he got up.  
  
It was the best he could do at the moment. The notion that he did at least that made him feel better about trying to fall asleep.  
  
The sky was a light shade of blue and the sun peeked through the blinds when he finally passed out from exhaustion.  
  
-  
  
Terry awoke to a soft tapping on his face. He rolled to the side with a groan, but the tapping persisted. "Ella...are you hungry?" he muttered as his eyes squinted open. Ella replied with a light chirp and then jumped off the bed. That was his answer. "Ok..."  
  
He pulled the covers off him, careful to not uncover Danny, and slowly walked into the living room area of the penthouse. Ella was waiting by her bowl. Terry always kept an emergency bag of cat supplies at the house in case Ella ever needed to travel with him at a moment's notice. Just like last night.  
  
After feeding her and replacing her water dish, he trudged back to bed. The clock on the stand next to him said 11:13 a.m. He eased down into the covers, observing the still sleeping Danny. There was an obvious frown on the thief's face as he slept, caught in some kind of dream. Terry didn't remember when he fell asleep, but it was close to dawn, and he imagined Danny had remained awake for awhile after him. It would be sometime before he awoke.  
  
Danny took care of him. He had come right away when Terry called and he had sat with him silently through his moment of weakness. Terry felt a little embarrassed at himself now that he was rested and his mind once again clear. But he was grateful for the man laying next to him. There were not many in the world who had witnessed his emotional outbursts. He didn't trust others enough when it came to something so personal like that. Danny was the exception.  
  
Years ago, Terry would have laughed at that thought. He never imagined the thief that robbed him turning into his closest confidant. Yet, here he was now, his brow furrowing in his sleep as something unpleasant passed through his dream. Terry leaned over him and softly kissed his cheek near his ear. Danny's features gradually relaxed and his breathing became deep as he fell into a more restful sleep.  
  
Terry settled back into his spot, closing his eyes and listening to Danny breathe. He still felt tired from last night's events. He relaxed, letting gravity sink him into the soft mattress, not wanting to deal with anything else for the morning. That would come later. He was content to just lay there next to Danny for the time being.  
  
A few hours passed by, or so Terry thought. He drifted off a little, when movement from Danny stirred him again. Danny was staring at him when he opened his eyes.  
  
"Do you feel better?" he asked Terry from his side of the bed, his head still lazily lying on his pillow.  
  
"I do," was Terry's simple, quiet reply.  
  
Danny smiled at him and then whispered softly, "Good. I was worried the Bellagio was going to burn down if any more tears hit the floor."  
  
That drew a light chuckle out of Terry. He loved Danny's wit and sense of humor, knowing he could never match it. Terry had never known someone that could make him laugh so much, in any situation.  
  
Danny crawled closer to him, sharing Terry's pillow so their noses were almost touching.  
  
"Don't you ever tell anyone about this," Terry mock threatened.  
  
"Oh yeah? How are you going to keep me from doing that?"  
  
Terry smirked at the look in his eye. "Are you blackmailing me?"  
  
"Do you want me to? I come at a high price," Danny said, grinning.  
  
"I know you do." With that, Terry leaned forward and captured his mouth.  
  
Danny felt the hand run down his back and over his thigh. He purred at Terry. "I guess you're definitely feeling better."  
  
Terry didn't respond. He only climbed over Danny and ran his hands under the thief's shirt, slipping it off over his head. He then leaned back down and moved his mouth gently over his exposed neck and chest. Danny started fiddling with Terry’s own garments.

He set all his focus on Terry and what he was doing to him, he didn't even register the _ding_ from his phone.  
  
Terry moved against him in a soft, steady rhythm. Danny's breath beat in his ear until he arched his back in a moan. The sound and tension pushed Terry over the edge and he collapsed on Danny with a shudder.  
  
It was quick and sweet. Danny combed his fingers through Terry's dark hair as he kissed the side of his head. Terry latched onto his mouth once he caught his breath, remaining locked with him for a good while.  
  
This was the Terry Danny was familiar with. Confident and strong, yet sweetly intimate. The stark and stand-offish businessman was oddly gently in the bedroom. Danny melted into him every time they made love.  
  
He never wanted to see Terry in an upset state again like he was the night before. He fed off of Terry's solid strength and witnessing that had hurt him too much.  
  
When Terry broke the kiss, Danny stared at him softly, still stroking his hair. "I’m going to keep you safe," he said in his quietest voice possible.  
  
Terry smiled at him, rubbing his nose against his. "I'll be ok."  
  
Danny kissed his cheek. His phone dinged on the nightstand, again, and Danny heard it this time.  
  
The gravity of that _ding_ didn't fully sink in until there was a pounding knock on the penthouse door. Danny lowered his head against the pillow, his widening a little bit. "Uh oh," he mumbled.  
  
Terry frowned, leaning on him, trying to ignore the knocking. There was a pause and he thought maybe the person doing it had gone away...but then it started again, sounding a little more impatient.  
  
Terry sighed against Danny. He untangled himself from the thief, searching for his stripped-off clothing under the sheets, and went to the door.  
  
He looked through the peep hole, and growled low and dangerous. "Are you kidding me?"  
  
Terry begrudgingly opened the door, knowing their visitor, Rusty, was never going to leave until he got a response. As soon as there was space in the frame to fit through, Rusty hurried in, a dire look on his face as he stared at Terry.  
  
"What's going on? Where's Danny!?"  
  
Terry breathed harshly through his nose, narrowing his eyes, forcing down the angry outburst he wanted to deliver. "What are you doing here?" he said instead, slow and firm. "How did you even get up here? It's a private elevator!"  
  
Rusty ignored his questions though. "Where is Danny?" he repeated.  
  
"Rusty."  
  
Danny was standing in the bedroom doorway, only half dressed with a pair of shorts on. He held his shirt in his hands, shaking it out. He stepped over to his friend, who visibly appeared relieved to see him alive. "It's ok. Just, sit down for a minute."  
  
Terry could feel every hair on his body start to bristle. He _knew_ why Rusty was there, but after the morning he just had with Danny...he was not ready to deal with it at all. He needed to cool down and control himself from saying something stupid or hurtful. He turned to Danny and stared at him hard. "I'm going to take a shower," he growled out, and disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
Danny heard the door shut with a bit more force than was necessary.  
  
Rusty turned on Danny as soon as Terry was gone. "What the hell's going on? You send me a text in the middle of the night saying to get here ASAP, and then you don't respond back to me all day when I ask why? You scared me, Danny!"  
  
"Sorry, Rusty," Danny muttered. "But we do need your help. Someone robbed Terry."  
  
"That's the emergency?"  
  
"He's important to me, Rusty!" Danny snapped. "You didn't see how upset he was...It's happened twice now, like he's being targeted. I don't think I can handle it by myself."  
  
Rusty sighed, rubbing his temple with one hand. "Right...sorry. Don't worry, I got you. Always."  
  
"Thanks," Danny replied softly as he watched Rusty ease down a little.  
  
Rusty studied him for a bit. His eye twitched as his panic settled and his hand motioned toward the bathroom door in an accusing point. "Were you two having sex?"  
  
Danny nervously shifted his eyes to the side. "No."  
  
"Your cheeks are flushed and you're covered in sweat."  
  
"I was...drinking."  
  
"At 3 in the afternoon?"  
  
"Is it that late already?"  
  
Rusty shook his head, a smirk on his face. "Jeez, man. You almost give me a heart attack and I run over here to find you two f-"  
  
"Alright, I get it," Danny cut him off. He suddenly remembered he was still half naked and quickly put on his shirt while his friend silently laughed at him.  
  
Rusty sidled over to the sofa. "Right, so give me the details. Woah-" He stopped near the sofa, staring down at the cushions. "There's a cat in here..."  
  
Danny followed him over. "Yes. That's Ella Fursgerald. She's Terry's cat."  
  
Ella stared back at the newcomer for a few seconds, then lowered her head down again to attempt to continue her afternoon nap.  
  
Rusty carefully sat on the opposite end of the sofa, trying not to disturb the clearly pampered feline. "This is going to be a fun one, isn't it?" he sighed, watching Ella give him an icy stare from behind her fluffy tail.

“Those are always the best ones,” Danny replied.


	19. Thieves, Windows, and Automobiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The past few weeks have been pretty busy, I feel I'm overdue on this one. :'D

It nearly went against Terry's every instinct. Inviting Rusty, a master thief, to his house. He knew he was being biased towards Danny. But he trusted Danny. He blamed being in love with him. Danny trusted Rusty. Terry was in love with a thief who trusted another thief who trusted Terry not to strangle him by the throat as soon as he got the chance because of his love for the other thief...  
  
It made Terry's head hurt and he stopped trying to figure it out. All he knew was that he needed Rusty to assist him with his problem. That meant bringing the extra thief to his home.  
  
So there they were, standing outside the house on the street leading directly in front of it. In the hot sun. Terry tried his best to stay in the slender shadow of a palm tree. His black jacket was held in his arms. If he had kept it on, he probably would have been passed out on the pavement by now. He wondered why he didn't just sit in the BMW with the air running. Too on edge, he guessed.  
  
"It's ok," Danny said, reassuring him for the third time since the drive over. He stood next to Terry, suffering in much the same fashion. "Rusty will figure it out. He sees things that I don't."  
  
To accentuate the point, Danny called out to the other thief who was stalking around the perimeter of the house. "Well?"  
  
Rusty motioned silently with one hand, still staring at the enormous estate.   
  
Danny took the cue. "It's safe to go in," he confirmed to Terry, and they both got in the car, driving slowly up to the front gate. It opened and Rusty followed behind them on foot to the garage.  
  
Rusty ducked under the garage door as it started to slowly crawl shut. It was a big space with several cars occupying it. A Porsche, an SUV of some kind, and another one. "Is that a Lamborghini?" Rusty asked, referring to the sleek, gray aggressive-looking vehicle sitting next to the BMW.   
  
"Yes," Terry answered curtly, without looking at him.   
  
"Sweet!" he heard Rusty reply.  
  
Terry invited them into the air conditioned bliss of the house. He collapsed on the sofa, letting the cool air blow against his simmering skin for a bit.   
  
Danny sat with him, wiping a bead of sweat from his hairline. "At least we know this didn't happen during the day."  
  
"Definitely a night job," Rusty sighed, sitting in the reclining chair next to the sofa.   
  
"Did you see an entry point?"  
  
Rusty shook his head. "No. Nothing was disturbed outside the house. I'll have to look at the inside to find it."  
  
Terry gave the thief a sharp glance at that statement. He breathed in deep and bit his tongue. Rusty was there to help, he had to keep reminding himself. He's not going to take anything... Danny trusts him...  
  
"We'll go room by room," Danny said. "It could be anywhere in here." Then as if sensing Terry's unease, he reached over and took his hand.  
  
"Wherever it is, it somehow bypassed the security system," Rusty said, glancing around the large living room, as if he was thinking out loud to himself. "Most mid range homes are easy to slip into. But considering the cost of this house and who lives here...this was not just some crook that happened to be passing through the neighborhood. I think your house was being watched for awhile, Terry."  
  
"Which supports the idea that the same person robbed your mother's ranch," Danny commented.  
  
Terry frowned. His head still hurt, but he didn't know if it was from being in the heat outside or from something else. "So who would have done this then?"  
  
Rusty tilted his head. "Well, I'll give you the obvious answer first. Not any of us. We know better." Terry gave him a look, Danny smirked a little. Rusty continued. "Chatter has been minimal on the streets. Just the usual wannabe thieves hitting small time banks and such, mostly on the East Coast. The West Coast has been quiet. I don't think it's a gang. It has to be a one man deal."  
  
Danny perked up at that. A knot slowly started to form in his stomach. "Toulour."  
  
Rusty considered it. "Possibly. He's in Australia right now though. Supposedly hit a big time jeweler yesterday. So unless he can teleport across continents..."  
  
It didn't feel right to Danny. No one else made sense to him. Toulour was the only other thief who had dealt with Terry personally. But what did he have against him? He thought Terry and Frenchman were on good terms. So perhaps it wasn't him. The knot refused to go away though. "Let's follow up on Australia, just in case. We'll see what else we can find in the meantime."  
  
-  
  
Once cooled down, Rusty asked to be shown where the safe was. Terry remained seated, until he noticed both thieves were staring at him expectantly. "Of course," he muttered. He forced himself up, saying "follow me" with a soft sigh.  
  
Even Danny didn't know where the safe was located. Terry led them to the music room. It felt so, so odd to him, showing two master thieves the very spot in which he kept millions and millions of dollars of cash. Especially two that had robbed him before... He chased any more intrusive thoughts out of his head, knowing that these were the only two people on the planet that could help him. He needed to concentrate. Danny needed him to stay focused.  
  
The bookshelf was still shoved to the side from the night before, leaving the safe was still exposed in the wall. Terry sat on the stool next to the piano, feeling a little embarrassed that he failed to relock the safe door in his haste to get him and Ella out of the house. Four million dollars was just sitting there in the wall, unprotected, free to take...  
  
Danny and Rusty both studied the vault and the room it was in. Rusty teased Danny, "Well, it wasn't obvious where it was, especially if _you_ couldn't find it."  
  
"I was never looking for it!" Danny retorted, looking slightly offended.  
  
"Sure you weren't," Rusty smirked. "Good job, Terry."  
  
Terry gritted his teeth.   
  
"This room was not the entry point though," Danny said, trying to move the conversation along.   
  
Rusty agreed. "No, it's not." He looked around. No instruments were disturbed. The bookshelf was the only thing moved. He looked at Terry. "You said the door was relocked and the shelf was put back? You weren't supposed to find this right away. Which makes me think this person's not done with you yet."  
  
Terry breathed in deep, keeping an angry shudder from coursing through his body. Danny stood next to him and squeezed his shoulder. "So what's the next target? The casino should be out of the question, it would take more than one person."  
  
"I don't know. I doubt they're coming back for what's left here....wait a minute."  
  
Rusty crouched to the floor. He took his phone out and shined its camera light on the carpet.   
  
Danny crouched next to him. "Is that blood?"  
  
"Mmhmm," Rusty acknowledged, moving his light over a tiny dark red speck dried on the carpet. "Is this safe booby-trapped Terry?"  
  
Terry sighed. "No, but I'm starting to think that's a good idea,” he said, shooting Danny a look.  
  
Danny ignored it. "How did they manage to bleed opening the safe?" he wondered.  
  
"Not sure." Rusty put away his phone, standing up. "Well, let's look around the house. Maybe we'll find a blood trail."  
  
The two thieves split, up searching the many rooms and open areas of the house. Terry found himself shadowing Rusty the most. He would lean against a doorframe while Rusty scoured a room, answering questions as they went, and staring daggers into the back of the thief's head. Rusty didn't seem to notice though, or at least made no indication that he cared. Terry had to admit the thief was acting very professional.   
  
They entered a room that served as an office space. A few papers were flopping lazily on the edge of a desk, near a window. Rusty immediately paused once he was near the paper stack. Terry watched him intently. Rusty gazed up at the ceiling and Terry was having trouble seeing what he was looking at.  
  
"What is it?" Terry asked.   
  
"That vent," Rusty murmured. "It's facing away from the window."  
  
Terry didn't know what that mattered. Rusty raised a hand, pointing one finger at the vent. He moved in a curved motion, and Terry could only guess he was following the airflow of the vent.   
  
Rusty lowered his hand, ending up between the desk and a window. He leaned close to the sill of the window, running his hands along the frame. With a jerk, the window slid open.   
  
He turned to Terry. "This window wasn't fully latched. Air was seeping through it. I think we just found the entry point."   
  
He began studying the floor just as Danny appeared beside Terry. "Did you find it?"   
  
"Yep, and there's one more drop of blood here. This window is definitely it."   
  
Terry went to desk. Nothing was disturbed on it. He looked at the window frame and narrowed his eyes. "There should be a sensor on this window. It's gone."  
  
"Does the cleaning person ever come in here?" Rusty asked.  
  
"She does all the rooms."  
  
Rusty nodded his head, thinking it over. "She could have opened this window one day while cleaning, and the thief slipped inside, disarming the alarm for when they would come back later."  
  
Danny peered outside the window. "They could have been watching from that hill up there. There's plenty of rock formations that would provide at least some shade."  
  
"And no neighbors on that side, just mountains," Rusty added. "No streetlights at night, so easier to be unseen."  
  
"High vantage point. A good spot to watch the routines of the house and the neighborhood."  
  
"Just wilderness that way. A good escape route, as long as you don't step on a snake."  
  
"Or cactus."  
  
"Maybe that's where the blood came from?"  
  
"No, there'd be cactus needles in here too if it were."  
  
"That's still a hilarious image."  
  
"Rolling into a cactus bush? Yeah, don't remind me about it..."  
  
"The only time we had to call off a job, because Danny got cactus thorns all over his ass!"  
  
"Stop it."  
  
They kept bickering back and forth. The ridiculousness of picturing Danny pulling thorns out one by one was being overshadowed by the looming hillside facing the window. Terry stared at the mountain. How long had this been going on? How many hours had he been sitting at this desk while someone watched him work from the rocks?  
  
It made him tremble in a mix of anger and fear. He always kept his guard up around the casino, but here? He always thought he would be somewhat safe lowering his walls down in the sanctity of his own home, but obviously not anymore.   
  
He left the office to go sit in the living room. At least that was his intention. Instead he wound up pacing the floor, walking circles into the carpet, unable to hold still for even a second. His mind tried running through a list of folks that he thought of as potential threats, but came up with nothing. There was no one he could think of that would bother to hurt him so personally. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't coming up with any answers and it was turning him into a nervous wreck.  
  
So caught up in his own mental turmoil was he, that he almost bumped into Danny as he paced. Danny stood in front of him, grabbing his arms to make sure he held still for a minute.  
  
"Hey," Danny said firmly. "It's gonna be alright. We will figure this out."  
  
His eyes were hard and serious. Terry looked into them deep, and saw Danny was just as offended as he. It comforted Terry a little bit, knowing he wasn't alone in this situation as he had been before when the Bellagio was hit. Strange how the person who had done that was now the one he was leaning on for support. And he knew he wouldn't want or trust anyone else in the world to do it.  
  
Danny raised his hands to Terry's face, massaging the sides of his head with his thumbs. Terry shut his eyes at the gentle pressure on his temples. "Sit down for awhile," Danny said. "You're carving a racetrack into the floor."  
  
Terry did as he was told. Danny remained to him and Rusty took his spot in the recliner once more. They talked among each other while Terry only half listened. They shot ideas and theories back and forth. It almost seemed like a completely different language. Even if Terry had been paying full attention, he doubted he would have known what they were talking about.  
  
It was getting dark outside. He debated with himself if it was alright to stay at the house. He had Danny and Rusty with him, so he would not be alone. Ella was still at the hotel, she would be safe there. He took out his phone and texted Walsh to check on her and feed her.   
  
Terry convinced himself not to run. This was _his_ home. He would not give in so easily to being afraid in his own house.   
  
He just needed to calm his nerves and that meant finding something to do to cause his mind to change focus. He grabbed at Danny's hand, momentarily pausing the conversation between him and Rusty. "I'm going to make dinner," he said and got up without any further explanation.   
  
"Do you need help?" Danny offered.   
  
"No," Terry replied, as he immersed himself in the kitchen. He could hear his dad's voice in the back of his head, _The best time to cook is when you're stressed!_ His father liked to escape from his job by way of the kitchen. Terry was glad he ended up with those same traits.   
  
Eventually, the sound and smell of grilling vegetables lured the other two into the kitchen. Danny suggested they open a bottle of wine and Terry gave him the okay to do so. Three glasses were poured and the thieves kept talking amongst themselves while Terry kept working. They offered their assistance, but Terry made them sit at the far end of the kitchen island to stay out of his way.   
  
Rusty found it amusing but Danny knew better already. He explained that he was usually in charge of the cleanup afterwards.   
  
Their talk shifted away from the robbery to just casual conversation. Rusty commented on Terry's prowess in the kitchen. Terry knew Rusty was watching him with keen interest and he couldn't help the feeling of showing off a little bit. Anything to get his mind further away from the robbery.   
  
As he stirred one of the skillets on the stove, he heard them speaking about his cars. Especially one in particular.  
  
"Why don't you drive that Lambo to work?" Rusty asked.  
  
Terry tried to keep from rolling his eyes at him, focusing on what he was doing. "It gets about 9 miles to the gallon. It's not a good commuter car."  
  
"You seriously can't be worried about spending money on gas mileage?" Rusty replied, unconvinced.   
  
"My Aventador is not a car to be driven everyday," Terry answered firmly. "It's not practical. I take it out for special occasions, and that's it."  
  
"Terry doesn't feel the need to be flashy," Danny explained, though there was a definite smirk on his face as he sipped his wine. "That car is his baby."  
  
"Exactly," Terry said, ignoring Danny's amusement. He stirred the vegetables ferociously. "I worked hard for that car! I trust the valets to handle regular model vehicles, but not that one. I don't want anyone touching my car."  
  
Danny laughed. "He won't even let me give it a bath when we wash the other ones!"  
  
"Because I don't want you scratching it!"  
  
There was a small giggle, but Terry ignored it. He opened the oven and pulled out a pan with a large, sizzling blackened salmon plank. He couldn't help but notice how Rusty's eyes widened at the sight of the perfectly cooked fish. Terry smirked, cutting the fish into three equal pieces.  
  
Three plates were set on the island counter and he filled each one with perfect portions, all exactly the same. He presented the dishes to his guests and joined them, proud of his work, and feeling so much better than before. Just to top it off and rub it in, he described what the dish was. "Blackened salmon with a red pepper and sun dried tomato sauce, with green beans and almonds on the side. Enjoy."  
  
He didn't even know if Rusty heard him as the thief was already in pure bliss from the first few bites. Terry took it as a compliment.   
  
Danny grinned at him. "Now you know, Terry. The quickest way to Rusty's heart is through his stomach."  
  
Rusty mumbled between bites, "Please, marry me."  
  
Terry actually laughed for the first time that whole evening.  
  
-  
  
Terry later found himself dozing off on the sofa. Danny was slumped against him, his head resting on Terry's shoulder, already in a deep sleep. Rusty was in the chair again, having claimed it for himself earlier, also asleep. Terry provided him a guest bedroom but he had a feeling that chair was staying occupied for most of the night.  
  
Three empty glasses sat on the coffee table. Two bottles of wine may have been a little much, Terry mused. It was alright though. His nerves had finally subsided and he felt a little better having these two here with him. What better way to fight a thief than with a thief or two of his own?  
  
Though, looking at them now, passed out from full stomachs and a little too much wine, they didn't appear all that intimidating...  
  
Terry smiled, rubbing his cheek on Danny's soft hair. They weren't that impressive at the moment, but they would have to do. He wasn't alone anymore and that's all that mattered.


	20. Hold Back The Night Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter I'm most of proud of, so far. It's in two parts, because there's a lot going on here. :)

Terry arrived at the Bellagio early in the morning. He wanted to check up on Ella, feeling guilty about leaving her by herself at the penthouse. He’d left Danny and Rusty to their own devices for the morning. They went into town themselves just as he left home, doing whatever it is thieves do when they’re not stealing something. It felt strange driving to work, pulling into the parking garage as if nothing had happened. He hoped visiting with Ella would ease his anxiety a bit.

When he walked in the penthouse, she was snoozing happily on the posh sofa, almost right where he left her the evening before. She cracked an eye open when she heard him come in and got up to greet him.

“Hi Ella,” he said as he bent down to scratch her ears. He then picked her up. “You know, other cats would be lining up at the door if they knew how pampered you are.”

She just yawned at him, as if knowing full well what kind of privileged lifestyle she had.

Terry just laughed to himself, relieved that she was perfectly fine. “Alright, let’s feed you then. You’re going home with me later.”

After visiting with Ella, he went downstairs to his office. He needed to check in and see if there was anything important going on. It would at least make him feel like things were still kind of normal.

His secretary was at her desk, typing away at her computer. She turned when she noticed him approaching. "Good afternoon, Mr. Benedict!"  
  
Terry greeted her with a smile. "Hello Angela. Anything for me?"  
  
"Actually, this came in for you just this morning from across the street!" She passed him a glossy envelope with his full name scrawled on it in a handwritten script. Terry knew what it was immediately.  
  
"Thank you, Angela," he said, studying at the envelope. "I won't be here all day, I have some stuff I need to take care of at home. Leave any messages on my desk after I'm gone."  
  
She gave him the affirmative and went back to typing. Terry entered his office and sat at his desk. He set the envelope in front of him and stared at it. He already knew what the card inside said, he just wasn't sure if he was ready to deal with it.

He considered just tossing the thing into the trash bin. With everything else going on, it slipped his mind what time of year it was. He really wasn’t in the mood to attend a big party.  
  
There was no escaping it, he finally decided with a sigh. If he threw it away or pretended like he never received the invitation in the first place, it would only open another can of worms that would probably be more annoying that what he was dealing with now. He opened it and read the printed message inside:  
  
 _YOU ARE CORDIALLY INVITED TO THE ANNUAL SUMMER EXECUTIVES BBQ AND DANCE AT-_

Terry knew the address by memory. Underneath the usual printed details though was a handwritten note:  
  
 _Terry, I know you've been busy, but I hope you can come! Please bring your guest too! The more the merrier! – Don_  
  
Donovan Addington was the owner of the Paris casino across the street from the Bellagio. He and Terry were close colleagues in the industry, having come into it at about the same time. They found that both their properties would mutually benefit from each other, being in such close proximity and both presenting a European theme.   
  
Donovan was one of the few, few people in the business that Terry could call a friend. They worked well together and it was because the two of them came from the same age group. Terry had proved himself a force to be reckoned with on the Las Vegas scene, but the fact that he was younger and with a different mindset than most older hotel owners in town still sometimes made it difficult to maintain allies. That's why he and Donovan had bonded so well and the success of their individual businesses was further proof of that.  
  
Thus, Terry was always the first to be invited to Donovan’s parties. He was expected to attend and Terry usually did so, even if it mildly inconvenienced him.  
  
He frowned at three particular words in the card though. _Bring your guest._ Donovan was good at keeping tabs on him and Terry was good at doing the same back to him. So it should be no surprise by what was written in the note. Terry normally went on his own to this event, being he always tended to be alone whenever it came around. Except now, he wasn't alone, and Donovan knew it.   
  
Terry leaned back in his chair, rubbing his temple, regretting ever opening the invitation. It was going to be an interesting party this year.  
  
-  
  
A few hours later, Terry pulled up to his home, Ella sitting in the front seat of his car in her carrier. Danny had texted him that he and Rusty were already there, waiting for him. He parked, shutting the garage door and carrying Ella and her bag inside.

Danny and Rusty were sitting in the living room. They both looked up at him when he appeared.  
  
"Hi," Danny said as he got up to greet him, taking Ella’s supply bag in his hand. He pecked Terry on the lips. "Anything interesting?"  
  
Terry was a little taken aback by the overt affection in front of Rusty, but he figured if Danny felt comfortable enough about, then why not? He kissed back. "No, not really. I just wanted to get Ella home."  
  
He set down the carrier and opened the small cage door. Ella stepped out and immediately went to the sofa, giving Rusty a look before settling down and grooming herself.  
  
"So, we have pizza on the way," Danny told Terry. "After you made dinner for us last night, we figured we should take on dinner tonight."  
  
"Except you don't want us messing around in your kitchen," Rusty added. "The food might come out ok, but the house might burn down in the process."  
  
"We went the easy route," Danny admitted.  
  
A small smile twitched at Terry's mouth. These two never thought twice about cracking open his vault at the Bellagio, but were too afraid to go near his stove... He reached out and pulled Danny close to him by the shoulder. "You're adorable," he muttered into his ear.   
  
He removed his jacket and set it in its usual spot. As he did so, the invitation he received that morning slipped out. He'd forgotten he placed it in the inner pocket.   
  
Rusty grabbed it off the floor. "What's this? A wedding invitation?" he teased.  
  
Terry swiped it from his hand, giving him a glare. He turned to Danny instead. "I need to discuss this with you, but we'll do it over dinner."  
  
He didn't give Danny any more clues to the contents of the envelope. He went upstairs to change out of his business attire into something more cooler for the evening, taking the envelope with him to keep it away from prying eyes.

-  
  
Danny tilted his head at Terry as he poured more soda into his glass. "So, it's a party?"  
  
"Yes, next weekend," Terry replied with a sigh. "It's this annual thing the owner of the Paris puts on. I go every year. I'm expected to."  
  
"And you want me to go with you this time," Danny stated, grinning.   
  
"Yes. I not only want you to, I need you to. Donovan, the owner, is a colleague of mine. He's taken notice of you. I think he wants to meet you."  
  
This perked Rusty's interest. He quickly swallowed a large bite of pizza. "What do you mean _notice?_ I thought you two were keeping things on the down low?"  
  
"We have been," Terry said, nodding at Danny. "But Donovan keeps close watch on me, and I do him. It's not anything competitive. It's more watching each other's back. He and I were the outcasts on the Strip for awhile and our hotels became intertwined. We send business back and forth to each other."  
  
Danny shrugged. "Makes sense. The Paris and the Bellagio are directly across from each other."  
  
"Not to mention the Bank casino is right next door now," Rusty noted. "I take it he doesn't get along with Willy either?"  
  
Terry nodded. "Even so though, Bank is also invited. This event is a gathering of Vegas' elites. If Donovan doesn't invite someone, it's taken as an insult."  
  
"And you don't want to go around making enemies," commented Danny.   
  
"Which is why I think it's a good idea for you to go with me. It's time people see you with me. They were going to find out one way or another, soon enough, but this way it will be a preemptive strike."  
  
"I agree," Rusty said. Both Terry and Danny looked at him, surprised. Rusty explained. "All of Vegas' high society will be there, right? We still don't know who is coming after Terry. This could be the chance we need. The thief could be someone with connections, and if Danny goes, it might make them nervous, making it easier to draw them or their benefactors out."  
  
Danny thought about this, then added, "We can at least make some observations, and see who would not be gaining anything from robbing you."  
  
"Process of elimination," said Rusty.  
  
"Exactly. But..."  
  
Rusty then frowned a little. He knew what was coming.  
  
Danny continued. "You need to be there too, Rusty."  
  
The thief sighed. " _Why…?_ Nevermind, I know why..."  
  
Danny explained anyway for Terry's sake, who was looking curiously between them. "You know what to look for. The more eyes we have on the ground, the better. Everyone already knows Terry. He will be the decoy while you and I scout the herd."  
  
Terry nodded and gazed innocently at Rusty. "That makes sense to me."  
  
Rusty glared, knowing Terry was waiting for a reaction out of him. "Yes, but it's Invitation Only. No one knows me to invite me!"  
  
"They don't have to," Danny smiled. " _All_ of the Vegas elite is going to be there. You can be a plus one!"  
  
There was a pause. Terry couldn't help but notice how Rusty's eyes widened.  
  
"No," Rusty growled.  
  
Danny only smiled some more.  
  
Rusty grit his teeth and ran his palm over his face, knowing he wasn't going to win. "Do I have to?"  
  
Danny feigned disappointment. "Aww, come on Rusty! Reuben would love to have you as his date!"  
  
Rusty scowled at him. "I'm not helping you with dishes tonight."   
  
Danny grinned at Terry who could only chuckle softly.

-

The rest of the week was quite uneventful. Terry allowed Rusty to stay at the house. He was really only there during the evenings anyway, spending most of the day in town with Danny or visiting Reuben.   
  
They were no closer to finding a culprit. Reuben had confirmed from his sources that Toulour was nowhere near the United States. Terry remained alert though. He knew Danny wasn't completely convinced yet, and he found it easier to trust the thief's instincts over just hearsay.   
  
Until Toulour was standing in front of him proclaiming his innocence, Terry still considered him a suspect.   
  
There wasn't much Terry could do about anything in the meantime though. The weekend of the party arrived too fast for his liking and he had to mentally prepare himself to socialize with a bunch of aging casino executives who felt the constant need to prove they were better than each other.   
  
It was nearly time to leave for the party. He straightened his black Armani suit jacket for what he felt was the hundredth time. He had his usual formal attire, a white shirt with a silver vest on top. He stood in the kitchen, wrapping a frozen gel pack from the freezer in a cloth and placing it in the inner suit pocket. The party was held partially outside during the evening. The triple digit desert heat made it impossible to have such events during the day. However, even with the sun going down, it would still be uncomfortably hot for awhile, and Terry had no desire to stand in an overcrowded air-conditioned room just to cool off. Especially if it also meant talking to sweaty, grumpy old men. Leave it to Donovan to force people out in the middle of the hellish Las Vegas summer to watch them try and one up each other.   
  
Just as he was contemplating his friend's sadistic sense of humor, Danny came down from upstairs, clasping the cuff on his sleeve. He was wearing a black jacket as well, but underneath adorned a dress shirt dyed in the richest deep blue Terry had ever seen.   
  
He had to pause a moment to take him in. "I've...never seen you in that color. It suits you."  
  
"Uh thanks," Danny replied, adjusting his watch. "Me and Rusty went shopping yesterday. I always go for warm colors, but this one just caught my eye."  
  
"You look nice," Terry smiled. He was being modest. Danny's combed black and silver hair, his form-fitting jacket, and the unbelievably blue shirt made him look purely magnificent. Terry had to keep himself from tackling the thief to the ground and going to town on him, party be damned.   
  
Danny shifted a little. "I just hope I'm not underdressed."  
  
"Don't be nervous," Terry told him, snapping back to reality. "I know you already know how these people operate. It's nothing you haven't handled before."  
  
Danny shook his head, glancing at the floor. "It just feels weird knowing everyone will be looking right at me this time..."  
  
Terry felt his apprehension. He stepped closer and gently lifted Danny's chin in one hand. He spoke firmly. "I love you, and they are going to recognize that. You're Danny Ocean. You are my partner. You look down to no one."  
  
Danny's eyes brightened to their usual enthusiasm and he leaned in to kiss Terry on the lips.   
  
Terry obliged him, then pulled back and whispered, "I'll be right there with you." He smiled at the thief, then kissed him again, this time more heavily.  
  
Danny leaned into it, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, appreciative for the boost of confidence. He let himself get lost for awhile. He didn't hear Rusty walk in.  
  
Awkwardly, Rusty waited a few seconds, then cleared his throat. "Should I move all that stuff off the counter so you two can have a moment?"  
  
They broke apart. Terry glowered at him. "Isn't your cab here yet?"  
  
"Almost. Though I don't see why I can't ride in the Lamborghini with you."  
  
"It only seats two people," Terry stated.  
  
"Yeah, so make Danny take the cab to Reuben's," Rusty smirked.   
  
Terry ignored him. Instead he continued to focus on preparing to leave. "There's another cold pack in the freezer," he told Danny. "You should take it, you're gonna need it."   
  
Eventually the cab arrived, and Rusty went on his way to meet his date. That was the cue for Terry and Danny to head out. The garage door opened as Danny sat down into Terry's dark gray sports car for the first time. Before now, he was only ever allowed to just look at it.  
  
"This is a nice car," he commented, studying the fancy dashboard and slick interior.   
  
Terry grinned, taking Danny's simple statement as him being impressed. "It's fun to drive. I don't do it much, but it is nice to show off once in awhile..."  
  
Danny long guessed that this party constituted a "special occasion" for the car to leave its home. Terry turned the ignition and the car sprung to life. Danny felt all twelve cylinders and seven hundred and twenty nine horses send a powerful rattle all the way down to his bone marrow. "Woah," he muttered, smiling at Terry.   
  
Terry took the car carefully out of the garage and down the driveway to the street. He maneuvered slowly through his residential neighborhood. Though, once he made it to the main road and the path was clear, he gunned it to the highway entrance. They cut down the interstate like a bullet, with Danny pushed back in his seat and grinning like a loon.  
  
-  
  
The sun had set by the time they reached Donovan's home. As they were driving up, a line of cars was already forming near the valet station, each patiently waiting its turn. It was a big house, at least four stories, with large walls concealing most of it from any outsider's view. Multi-colored lights reflected off the back of the house, clearly indicating some kind of shindig was happening on the premises. Danny was starting to understand why people called Donovan the "Gatsby of Las Vegas," according to Terry.   
  
Once through the main gate, Terry bypassed the line of cars. To Danny's surprise, they were guided to a vacant parking spot right in front of the house. "Don always reserves a spot for me," Terry explained.   
  
As he got out of the car, Danny noticed Terry was one of only three persons parked where they were. He recognized Reuben's chauffeur's car as being one of the lucky few. The other must have belonged to the owner of the house himself.  
  
They walked side by side up the stairs, a line of fancily dressed guests waiting ahead of them. An usher hurried over and brought them inside, bidding them a good evening as they reached the foyer and then disappearing. They were never hassled to check in first like everyone else. Even the staff knew who Terry was by default.   
  
There wasn't much commotion happening inside the gilded house. Terry guided them to the rear patio that led to a wide, open backyard. Most of the guests that had already arrived were mingling here. There were several white tents set up around the yard, along with linen covered tables and an artificial dance floor. The smell of food wafted through the air along with soft, melodic classical music.  
  
"This sure is a party alright," Danny said, gazing around. There were plenty of faces he knew, even if the majority of them didn't know him. It seemed Terry was right in that every casino exec in town had been invited. The Venetian, Caesar's, the Stratosphere, Mandalay Bay, even the now demolished Stardust. They were all here.   
  
And Terry knew them all personally. It was almost overwhelming. This could likely be the end of Danny's career robbing casinos in Las Vegas.

Terry hooked Danny by the elbow and pulled him forward into the crowd of partygoers. He leaned close to his ear and whispered. “Now, behave. Don’t go picking anyone’s pockets.”

Danny turned his head and gave him an innocent look. “I would never!”


	21. Hold Back The Night Pt. 2

"Terry! There you are!"  
  
Danny's attention was directed to a blonde, fair-skinned gentleman with a noticeable British accent. He approached them in a hurry, smiling and eager to greet them. Danny guessed this was their prestigious host.  
  
The man strolled right up to Terry and embraced him in a tight side hug. His white suit was a sharp contrast to Terry's black one, as was his beaming smile against Terry's frown. The Bellagio owner had a strict aversion to being touched in public. If this man had been anyone else, he'd probably be dead by now. "I'm so glad you could make it!"  
  
"Uh yeah, me too Don," Terry shook himself free. He stood closely to Danny, placing his arm behind the thief’s back. "Danny, this is Donovan Addington, the owner of the Paris. Don, this is my partner, Danny Ocean."  
  
Danny reached his hand out to shake the other's. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Addington! Beautiful hotel you have, sir."  
  
"Why thank you!" Don responded with his overly friendly smile. "Me and Terry have worked very hard on our respective properties, as you probably already know. It's wonderful to see my dear friend finally has someone to fully appreciate his many talents! If I may ask, what is it you do, Mr. Ocean?"  
  
Danny put on his usual facade without even having to think about it. "Security management mostly."  
  
"I've been working on placing Danny in my hotels' operations center," Terry interjected. "He will be quite useful there, I believe."  
  
"Yes, yes, I see! Well, I really must talk with you some more, so please enjoy yourselves for the time being while I greet everyone else. Grab a plate and eat some food, there’s plenty! We have a lot to catch up on Terry!" Don was quickly captured by more incoming guests and he disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Danny followed Terry to one of the food tents, staying close by his side. "He's kinda outgoing, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes, he is," Terry replied, fixing himself a plate.  
  
It was obvious they would eventually bump into Rusty the further down the serving line. "It's about time you showed up," he mumbled through his appetizers. "Reuben's already got everyone convinced I'm his niece's boyfriend's cousin from Memphis."  
  
"Well, are you?" Danny teased.  
  
"Did he introduce you to Don?" Terry asked.  
  
Rusty nodded. "Yeah, the guy's got teeth brighter than the high beams on a Ferrari."  
  
"Just keep it to small talk," Terry told him. "Don't make him suspicious."  
  
"Roger that," Rusty replied, taking another bite.  
  
"Ryan Gearsling! I thought I lost you!"  
  
Reuben suddenly appeared at the food tent. "C'mon! I gotta introduce you to my favorite fandancer from the Flamingo!" He grabbed Rusty by the arm, nodding to the other two. "Danny, Terry." Rusty was then dragged away, looking after Danny with eyes that silently said _'help me.'_  
  
Terry and Danny ate peacefully together at a table furthest from the center of the dining area, allowing them to watch the incoming crowd mostly unbothered. A few others managed to spot Terry and come over, to which Terry made proper introductions. The conversations never lasted more than a few minutes and they would soon be alone again.  
  
After eating, they re-mingled with the other guests. Terry knew he couldn't hide forever, and decided to get the typical business gossip over with as quickly as possible. Danny kept close to him, studying every single person they spoke to in depth, without any suspicion. To Terry, it felt more like work, than a party. However, even though they were technically on a mission, Terry couldn't help but feel a little prideful from introducing Danny to his colleagues in the business. It made the whole boring event just a bit more delightful.  
  
The night went on. The hundred degree weather dropped to the low nineties. Donovan luckily had the foresight to install cooling misters around the backyard. They found one unoccupied and stood under it for awhile.

Danny removed the ice pack hidden in his jacket and pressed it on the back of his neck. "Well, I'm not picking up anything interesting, if that makes you feel better," he sighed, feeling the cold droplets of moisture evaporate on his skin.  
  
"It should make me feel better, but it doesn't," Terry replied, doing the same with his own pack. "That just makes the pool of possible suspects bigger."  
  
Danny rolled his shoulders under the mist. A waiter came up and offered them both a drink, then dashed away. Danny took a swig from the newfound glass in his hand. "In that case, might as well make the most of our time here. It is a party, after all."  
  
Terry looked at him and frowned. "We’re not here to have fun. Besides, it hasn't even started yet. Give these people another hour of drinking and then see what happens."  
  
"You'll have to introduce me all over again, which, don't think I haven't noticed you taking utmost pleasure in," Danny smirked.  
  
"Not to be rude, but they've already forgotten your name. That's just how they are. They're only concerned about themselves."  
  
Danny grinned at him. "Maybe so, but you still like showing me off to all your rich friends."  
  
Terry leaned close against him and whispered in his ear. "They're not my friends...but you are."  
  
Danny smiled at the sultry tone of his voice. He was about to steal a quick kiss when he spotted a familiar figure approaching them in the dark. "Look out, Bank, ten o'clock," he muttered.  
  
"Here we go..." Terry grumbled softly back.  
  
He turned to face his rival. "Bank."  
  
"Benedict. Mingling with felons now, are you? Even I didn't think you'd sink that low," Willy Bank sneered as his greeting.  
  
"Well I never expected you to do a lot of thinking," Terry replied.  
  
Danny smirked.  
  
Bank shrugged off the insult though. "Hey, if you want to smear any good reputation you had consorting with this man, that's on you. It will just mean more revenue for me. People will stop associating with you and your properties."  
  
"What do you want, Bank?" Danny finally snapped at him.  
  
Bank gave them a greasy smile. "Nothing, just making the rounds with everyone. It's not often we all come together, and catch up with each other's _business_. I honestly think we should do this more than once a year. Makes it easier to see who's doing well, and who is not."  
  
Terry half smiled, half scowled at him. "You do have a point, Willy. These parties sure make it easier to count the number of heads already invested in my hotels."  
  
Just then, Danny saw Ms. Sponder hurrying over to Bank's side, looking completely flustered. She seemed relieved to have relocated her boss among the partygoers. "Mr. Bank, the Luxor's owner would like to speak with you for just a minute!"  
  
"He obviously does. He's got some extra real estate just sitting around, waiting to be excavated into the newest resort." Bank turned to follow her. He bid Terry farewell without even looking at him, sneering over his shoulder. "Careful, Benedict. Or the Bellagio might lose its crown someday. Sooner, rather than later."  
  
He disappeared into the crowd wandering near the house patio. Terry sighed. "At least that part is over with."  
  
"Yeah, and he's not your guy," said Danny. "He's just making empty threats, trying to throw his weight around. He knows you have him beat."  
  
"I wonder how the other two are doing?"  
  
Danny grinned. "We should go check up on them actually. Hopefully Reuben hasn't offered Rusty up for marriage to anyone yet."  
  
Terry gave him a look. " _Yet?_ You say that like it's happened before."  
  
"Come on, we both know how eccentric Reuben is! Remind me to tell you about that one time in Cancun someday."  
  
They started walking back towards the house, near where the food tents were. As they got closer, they noticed one of the food tables was being changed out. The warmers that once lined the length of the table were now being replaced by the most impressive dessert trays Danny had ever seen.  
  
Terry caught his wandering eye and grinned. "Dessert does sound good. Help yourself. I'll be right back. I'm heading to the men's room inside."  
  
"Sure thing. I'll wait here for you. This will be a good spot to catch Rusty anyway. His food radar should be going off any second now."

He watched Terry go into the house, then turned his full attention on the numerous trays before him. He picked a few items, including a couple extra he thought Terry would like, and hovered around the tent, eating and watching.

He had to admit, it was kind of a boring party. Typical chit chat, typical classical music being played. At least the food was good.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Danny hurriedly wiped his mouth and twisted around at the sound of a girl's voice. He was met with two pairs of eyes, both belonging to two teenage girls. "Hi there," he greeted, slightly confused.  
  
"Hi, sorry! I'm Caitlyn. This is Melissa. We just wanted to meet you!" said one of them. She had tied-back blonde hair and wore a long purple gown with jewels.  
  
_Ok?_ Danny had no idea what such young girls were doing at a party like this. He continued with the proper etiquette though. "I'm Danny Ocean. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Like the sea!?" the one named Melissa asked, intrigued. She had brown hair and a pink dress, though not quite as sparkly as her friend's. She giggled and blushed. "That's such a cool name!"  
  
Danny felt another pair of eyes on him, and a quick glance around told him he was being carefully watched by a man and a woman he didn't know yet. They were keeping their distance, but he suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "You could say that. What brings you two young ladies here?"  
  
Caitlyn reached her hand out to properly shake his. "Oh, my dad is Donovan. I'm always at this party, I help him organize it! Melissa's my best friend from school and she gets to come too!"  
  
"Oh." That explained the couple watching him. They were bodyguards. No doubt Donovan was smart enough to give his daughter her own security detail in a place full of questionable old men with too much money to spare. "Well, I must say your father is quite the host! I'm impressed."  
  
"He's cool," Caitlyn went on. "He likes to include me in stuff. Do you like to play sports? We play soccer. We're both on the same team! Next week, we go to Indiana for Nationals, and-"  
  
Danny was suddenly assaulted with typical teenage girl talk from both of them. He discreetly searched for Terry or Rusty in the crowd while pretending to pay attention to what they were saying. He sincerely hoped one of them would come and rescue him soon.  
  
-  
  
As Terry exited the restroom inside the house, he stopped for a moment on his way back out to the yard. Don was known for his art collection and there was a new painting hanging on the wall of the house’s library located near the exit. Terry entered the room to give it a quick once over.  
  
He didn't want to linger too long, and he turned to leave before anyone else came in. He was blocked though, as Donovan appeared in the doorway.  
  
"I thought you'd like that one! Impressionist era. I was waiting for tonight to show it to you." Donovan walked closer to him, admiring the painting as well.  
  
"I always trust your taste," Terry commented. "I'm still looking for a new curator. Please, send any you find my way."  
  
"Of course, always! The market's a little dry right now, unfortunately, but I'll keep an eye out."  
  
Donovan was silent for a moment. Terry could tell by the look on his face that he was about to get asked something he knew he was dreading.  
  
"Speaking of new hires," Donovan started, "where did this Ocean fellow come from?"  
  
Terry attempted to play it off. "I've known him for awhile. He's kind of in the business, and we started talking more and more."  
  
Donovan stared at him. His usually cheerful face turned serious. "He's the one, isn't he?"  
  
Terry nodded yes, confirming that Danny was indeed, _the one,_ and not in the cheesy Lifetime movie kind of way.  
  
Donovan was suddenly very perturbed. "Are you insane, Terry!? Do you seriously know what you're doing here? You're inviting the man who stole millions from you into your home! Into your life!"  
  
Donovan was one of the few people who knew actual details of the Bellagio robbery. In fact, he was the only person Terry told directly. It had been reluctant, since Terry’s pride refused to bow down to that kind of embarrassment from other casino owners. Donovan had to nearly threaten Terry with physical torture in order to drag it out of his stubborn self.  
  
"I know what I've done, Don!" Terry answered, trying not to appear annoyed and failing. This was partly why he didn’t want to attend this year. "Believe me, I've spent many sleepless nights over it before it got to this point."  
  
"And what point is that?"  
  
Terry drew in a deep breath. "It's serious. That's all I'm saying."  
  
Donovan eyed him suspiciously. "Terry…you're not thinking of going that far, are you? With _him?"_  
  
"I have to consider it," Terry admitted. Donovan quirked an eyebrow at him and Terry raised his hand. "It's not like it will happen next week. There's something that we're working through right now that requires priority. I just...need to keep it in the back of my mind, that's all."  
  
"Does he know?"  
  
Terry shook his head. "I haven't talked to him about it yet. Like I said, there's something else we're working on right now."  
  
Donovan studied him, his eyes scrutinizing Terry hard and deep. The serious expression on his face slowly shifted away to something more calm and neutral. "You're totally happy with him, aren't you? After all the suitors I've seen you go through over the years, this one landed right in the bullseye. You're completely in love with him."  
  
Terry didn't answer. Only a faint smile crossed his face.  
  
"I can't believe it," Donovan muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. "Opposites do attract, don't they?"  
  
"We have more in common than you think."

Silence ran between them. Donovan’s features turned to a frown as he considered what his friend had just told him. It looked like he was struggling to come to a decision.  
  
He eventually sighed and looked back at Terry. “I may not like this, but I said I will always support you, and I am a man of my honor." He gripped Terry's shoulder, giving him a friendly shake. "I'm going to trust you, Terry. And you always know where to find me whenever you need it."  
  
Terry nodded, quietly breathing out "Thank you, Don."

They left the library. Don's attention was quickly scooped up by one of his guests, leaving Terry to locate his mate on his own.  
  
When he found Danny right where he'd left him, it appeared as if the thief was about to have an aneurysm. Terry couldn’t help but laugh softly to himself at the sight and decided it was time to relieve Danny of the two teens that had him cornered.  
  
"Hello Caitlyn," he said walking up to the little group. "It's good to see you. You're still doing well in school, I hope?"  
  
"Hi Mr. Benedict! We're both still straight A's! We have Nationals this week! If we win, you'll have to come to our celebration after!"  
  
"Well, I'll be looking forward to that," Terry smiled. Danny handed him the plate of desserts, silently telling him "thank you..." as he did so.  
  
Caitlyn suddenly grabbed the arm of her friend in excitement. "Oooh! The DJ's finally setting up! Let's go!"  
  
With that, they darted off into the dark, the bodyguard couple discreetly following suit. Danny gave a heavy sigh. "That...was intense."  
  
"She's a sweet girl. Highly intelligent."  
  
Terry stared at him, grinning wide.  
  
"What?" Danny demanded.  
  
"Oh nothing. It's obvious her and her friend have a man-crush on you."  
  
"Don't say that..."  
  
"It's cute."  
  
Terry ate the desserts Danny saved for him. As if on cue, Rusty came wandering over just as he was taking a bite.  
  
He spoke to them without even looking at them, eyes fixed on the sweet treasure laid out before him. "How's it going?"  
  
"Quiet, thankfully," replied Danny, his ears still ringing from the quirky teens.  
  
Rusty finished loading a plate and stood next to them, stuffing his face. "Yeah, same here. I'm not getting any sense of hostility going around, other than the usual 'my hotel sign is more sparklier than yours' kind of stuff."  
  
"Where have you been anyway?"  
  
"Inside. A poker game broke out in the lounge and Reuben's kept me in there."  
  
The classical music floating on the air abruptly changed to something poppy and upbeat. Danny glanced over at the dance floor. A couple of the younger drivers and ushers had invited a few waitresses to dance with them. Others gradually followed as the music went on.  
  
Danny knew you had to have some good dancing music at parties like this, but considering the crowd, Lady Gaga was the last thing he'd been expecting. It appears Caitlyn not only helped organize, but apparently got a hold of the playlist as well.  
  
Just when he thought he was free of the girl forever, she came running up to him again, out of nowhere, her friend in tow. She looked at Terry first, as if asking him permission. "Will you dance with us, Mr. Ocean!?"  
  
Danny rolled his eyes at Terry, and before he could make up an excuse, Terry answered for him. "He'd love to, Caitlyn! He's actually a very good dancer."  
  
Danny was speechless as Caitlyn unceremoniously grabbed him by the hand and pulled him away. Terry then motioned to Rusty, giving Melissa the go-ahead as well.  
  
Rusty choked. "N-Nononono-nckk!"  
  
But both thieves suddenly found themselves awkwardly dancing with a couple of seventeen year olds under the watchful gaze of Caitlyn's bodyguards.  
  
Terry laughed, observing them. He had to give Danny credit. He was at least trying to make the most of it and not look like a fool.  
  
He heard soft footsteps approach from behind. Reuben appeared by his side, watching with him.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask how that happened," he said.  
  
Terry tilted his head. "It would be rude to say no to the host's daughter. I just gave him a little nudge."  
  
Reuben chuckled, then motioned with his hand. "Why don't you join them?"  
  
Terry grimaced, staring at the ground. "I can't. I shouldn't be having fun right now."  
  
"Why? Because of a little bit of missing cash? That's exactly the reason you should do it!"  
  
Terry looked at him. "How can I just let that go?"  
  
"Do you want to be worried and frustrated all the time?" Reuben asked in return. "You're young. Both of you have got something going, and you can't afford to just let that slip by. Trust me, Terry. I'm telling you from experience here."  
  
Terry’s gaze returned to the group dancing before them. Both Danny and Rusty seemed to have shaken off any previous anxiety and were clearly now enjoying themselves. They kept swinging back and forth, switching partners with the girls. It forced Terry to smile.  
  
"He is having fun, I guess. I haven't seen him like that in awhile. I know he's been worried about me, no matter how much I try to hide it."  
  
"Don't hide it. Just be honest with him," Reuben told him.  
  
"It shouldn't be his problem,” Terry argued. “I dragged him into this."  
  
"Danny jumped right into the fire with you, my friend, and completely of his own accord. It doesn't matter what you do. You are his only compass now."  
  
Terry furrowed his brow at Reuben, confused by his words. "What do you mean?"  
  
Reuben smiled and explained. "I've known Danny for a long time. He's brilliant, but that comes from less than ideal circumstances in his life. His dad leaving really messed him up. Believe me, he wouldn't stop telling me about it! So he has some kind of twisted desire to prove himself to his dad. Sometimes that blinds him. He tends to get lost, but you have helped reign that in a little. That's why I think you're so good for him. He needs direction and you've given it to him."  
  
"You think I've affected him that much?"  
  
Reuben nodded. His eyes were sincere, something Terry was not quite used to seeing from him. "It's been a long time since I've seen him this happy. The same with you. You tend to be uptight, but Danny is bringing out the part of you I always knew was in there somewhere." Reuben poked him in the chest with his finger to prove his point. Terry leaned back slightly but didn't step away.  
  
Reuben chuckled again. "Don't worry too much about it though! Just keep doing what you're doing. You need Danny's flexibility and he needs your strength. If you can keep providing that to each other, then you'll be fine. The two of you will be the sturdiest tree in the forest. You will be able to take on any hurricane that comes your way."  
  
Terry watched Danny again, twisting and turning with Rusty and the girls, a wide smile on the thief’s face. The place on Terry’s chest where Reuben jabbed him lurched and nearly made him run over to the dance floor and scoop up the thief in his arms. He remained rooted where he was standing though, struggling with himself.  
  
He wanted so much to go over there...  
  
Reuben picked up on his internal battle and decided to help him out a bit. He maneuvered behind Terry and began shoving him forward. "Come on! You need a reason to celebrate, I'll give ya one. I just swept a hundred grand from Bank at the poker game! Let's dance!"  
  
Terry found Reuben to be a lot stronger than he gave him credit for. He soon found himself at the edge of the dance floor, being forced into the center where Danny was.  
  
The tiny pang of panic he started feeling was snuffed out when Danny looked his way and lit up like a firework. He immediately went to Terry and took hold of his hands, tight, not giving him the chance to escape.  
  
Danny called out to Caitlyn over the loud music. "I need to show him what you taught me!"  
  
Caitlyn moved aside with a wide grin, then found Melissa again. The two stumbled off into the swarm of dancers, taking each other as partners instead.  
  
Rusty finally looked relieved, even though he was still smiling. "I think I'll go sit down for awhile," he yelled at Danny.  
  
Then Reuben appeared next to him.  
  
"You're not going anywhere! I love this song! C'mon baby, let's cut some rug!"  
  
Rusty was yanked back into the fray, very much against his will.  
  
Danny laughed as his friend was tossed by Reuben, trying to keep up with older, but still very spry gentleman.  
  
He turned his focus back to Terry, making him move to his rhythm. "I was hoping you'd come join us!" he shouted over the music.  
  
Terry smiled nervously at him, letting him lead for the duration of the song. He hadn't heard this one in awhile. _Superstition._ It made him remember how much he liked Stevie Wonder as a kid. He found a groove and followed Danny through the funk guitar and heavy bass, the expression on his partner’s face helping him loosen up second by second.  
  
-  
  
Donovan walked out to the yard to see what kind of hijinks his daughter had started. He studied the dance floor and had to admit he was impressed. A large number of his guests were dancing. Caitlyn’s taste in music had paid off. It went from current to old school and now to somewhere in the nineties. Of course, the fact that she managed to get a bunch of Vegas businesspeople going crazy to _Make That Money_ was quite stunning, really. A tear came to his eye. He was proud.  
  
He moved towards the crowd to join his daughter. He froze in his tracks when saw Terry though. This had to be the first time in his life that he saw his normally stoic, don't-bother-me-with-your-childish-nonsense friend _dancing and actually enjoying himself._  
  
Donovan's brain short-circuited for a second. He blinked his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating from being in the heat all day. No, that was absolutely Terry. And right next to him, equally caught up in the moment, was Ocean. Well, that was a definite change, he thought. Perhaps he had been too quick to judge, because apparently, whatever they had going on here was clearly something real and palpable.  
  
-  
  
For the first time in his life, Terry found himself not caring what other people thought of him. The only thing he concerned himself with was the way Danny moved in sync to him. The way the lights flashed against his silhouette, illuminating his sweat covered skin and glittering in his eyes. It was all Terry could focus on.  
  
He lost track of how many songs they danced to so far. Some he knew, some he didn't. Danny stayed right there with him through all of it.

He didn’t have time to think about how this happened. He just knew that it did.  
  
The beat calmed at the end of the current song, and seamlessly melded into something more slower and sweet sounding. Danny took the opportunity of the change to catch his breath. "How about something to drink?" he panted.  
  
Terry wiped some moisture from his forehead. "Not yet. One more."  
  
He never considered himself mushy, but the voice singing over the air already had him lured like a siren.  
  
_All you need to know is I want more, more  
Looking for more  
I want more, more  
'Cause I want more  
_  
He pulled Danny close to him, gripping both hands, swaying and twisting around, pushing their arms back and forth together to the much gentler notes of the music.  
  
Other couples danced around them. Each pair was solely focused on one another. Terry and Danny were right in the middle of it, their adoration for each other no different than anyone else's.  
  
Danny smiled and stared deeply into him. Terry couldn't look away if he tried. This was what Reuben had meant, he thought. This moment was placed there for him to forget everything that was wrong for awhile.  
  
He brought Danny closer. He rested his cheek against the thief's. Their steps slowed and they moved around in a circle like they did the first time Danny asked him to dance at the Bellagio.  
  
_If you leap, I'll come falling too  
Running deep 'til that rivers through  
I don't mind what you have to do  
'Cause I won't think less, less of you  
_  
They remained in one spot, swaying like a tree in a summer breeze. Terry knew he had everything he ever wanted and needed to survive, in that spot, at that fixed point of time. He didn't want it to end and only wanted more.  
  
_Yes, I want more, more  
Looking for more  
_  
He was glad Reuben dragged him over here…

_I want more, more  
'Cause I want more  
__Old grounds  
Feels like the weight has been lifted away  
  
_He was glad he didn't toss out that envelope…

_So don't you leave me there wanting more_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs mentioned in this chapter:
> 
> [Superstition](https://youtu.be/0CFuCYNx-1g)
> 
> [Make That Money](https://youtu.be/F6DEvS7Ca-8)
> 
> [I Want More](https://youtu.be/iKd4diJRkPo) \- Terry's song
> 
> This might be the last "happy" chapter for awhile, so I pushed the fluff hard with Terry.


	22. Nightmare

_Wednesday_  
  
 _3:34 am._  
  
Terry cracked his eyes open. That was the time on the clock. He didn't need to look to know that Danny was missing. The lightness in his bed told him the thief was no longer there, sleeping next to him. He reached an arm out and touched the spot where Danny usually slept. It was cold. He had been gone for awhile now.  
  
Terry twisted to turn on the lamp near the bed. He sat up, rubbing and blinking his eyes to force himself awake enough to at least make it down the stairs.  
  
He got out of bed, staggering out of the bedroom and down the hall to the stairs. He noted Rusty was still asleep in his own bed as he passed the guest room. He went slowly, step by step, sleep still trying to pull him back to his own room.   
  
All the lights were on downstairs, as usual. Danny was laid out on the couch in his night clothes, a plain t-shirt and shorts. He was on his side, Ella sitting just above his head, keeping him company.   
  
An episode of _Star Trek: The Next Generation_ was playing on the big screen in a latenight marathon, at extremely low volume so as not to wake anyone. That was also typical. Terry didn't know why that series seemed to be so comforting. Last time this happened, it had been _Deep Space Nine._   
  
He went over to Danny, who didn't acknowledge his presence. He lifted the thief's bare legs and sat at that end of the couch, placing them back down in his lap. Danny glanced at him from the corner of his eye as he massaged his calves and thighs.   
  
"Was it the same one again?" Terry finally asked.  
  
Danny just barely nodded. His gaze remained fixed on the tv.   
  
"Maybe we should get you a doctor."  
  
Danny just slowly blinked in response, his brows furrowing a little bit.  
  
Terry knew that meant, "no, I'm fine," despite the contrary. He moved to rubbing Danny's knees. "Do you want to talk about it?" he offered gently.   
  
"Don't wanna talk 'bout a riot," Danny mumbled against his pillow.   
  
"Ok." To Terry, Danny was fearless. The stunts the thief told him he had pulled off in the past were ridiculous and crazy dangerous. He didn't think the thief could be afraid of anything.  
  
Until he told Terry about the prison riot. Danny was unfortunately caught up in a freak event during his incarceration. He told Terry how he'd been in the wrong place at the wrong time, had been taken hostage with several other low risk inmates. How he'd been threatened with shrewd weapons and violent assault in a room smaller than Terry's walk-in closet. How one of the hostages had his throat cut when he tried to fight back.   
  
Danny told him how he made himself appear as small and unthreatening as possible until the prison guards broke the door down. Then came the pepper spray and tasers, and Danny had no idea who was yelling at him, who was handling him, and where he was being dragged to. He told Terry he couldn't breathe until he was thrown into an isolated holding cell, for safe keeping, apparently.  
  
It was the only time he had ever felt in fear of his life, he told Terry. Danny confided in him the first night the dreams came that he believed he was actually going to die in that room.   
  
Terry had no idea what prison must be like, much less a riot. He knew that was one way he could never relate to Danny with. He tried his best to hear what the thief said though, and consoled him whenever the recurring nightmares of that event came back to haunt him.   
  
It still always ended up with Danny on the couch, watching mindless tv, all the lights turned on. Terry squeezed an ankle in both hands, flexing the foot and stretching the tendons and blood vessels gently. Danny made a noise in his throat, bending his toes, cracking the knuckles. He ran his hand up and down the length of the leg again, pressing into every muscle from hip to calf. It at least soothed Danny a little bit, causing his eyes to begin to shutter.   
  
It was a trick his mother used when he was little. She always said the legs do all the work. If they can't relax, then neither will you. He found that advice still useful, especially in comforting Danny.  
  
Danny turned his hips so he was laying mostly on his back now instead of just his side. Terry massaged the leg until the thief's eyes remained shut, and his breathing turned slow and deep.   
  
He knew from previous instances that he wasn't going to get Danny back upstairs until morning, so he leaned over him, kissing his forehead softly, and then eased himself down onto most of Danny's lower half. His head rested on Danny's stomach, just below his ribcage. His bodyweight apparently gave his partner some kind of added comfort, like a heavy blanket. It wasn't the most ideal position, and his shoulders would be stiff by daylight, but at least Danny would sleep.  
  
At least until the sun shone through the windows and Terry could convince him to sleep the rest of the morning in the bed.   
  
He stared at the _Enterprise_ gliding effortlessly through stars and the motion made his eyes drift shut.


	23. Dark Horse

_Wednesday  
_  
 _8:30 pm._  
  
Danny had his arm clutched with Terry's as they walked around the Bellagio gardens. They would come here after a meal at the restaurant, just to enjoy each other's company for several minutes before Terry went back to his work for the night. It amazed Danny, no matter how many times he walked through the front doors of the Bellagio and into the Conservatory, it _always_ smelled like flowers. It laced the air, over powering everything else but only with the sweetest, most pleasant of aromas.  
  
They came to the flower columns, spiraled in bright red, pink, and purple garlands. Terry stopped and admired the blooms for a moment.  
  
"The orchids always last the longest, even after their cut from their stems," he observed. "Look here, purple phalaenopsis, red mokaras, pink oncidiums...all of them are still perfect."  
  
"They're beautiful. I shouldn't be surprised you know all their names," Danny commented.  
  
"My florist knows what I like," Terry smirked. "I asked them to educate me so I know which ones are going where."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Terry squeezed his hand while studying the columns a little while more. "I'm starting to wish all this thief business would be over already. There's other matters that I need to address…I just can't concentrate on them with all this going on."  
  
"Well, things have been quiet lately," Danny stated. "Maybe it's over with."  
  
"It won't be until I know _who_ it is. In my world, that's just how it goes."  
  
Terry frowned a little, causing Danny to lean over and kiss him on the cheek. Terry's face softened once again from the gesture. He was no longer as guarded from displays of affection, primarily when in his hotel. It seemed all his staff had it figured out anyway. He found it much easier to just roll with it.  
  
He turned to Danny. "My dinner break's almost over. Where are you going to be the rest of the night?"  
  
"Rusty's at the Mirage, keeping watch. I figured I'd head over there. I'll probably stop at Ceasars first since it's on the way."  
  
Terry leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Danny's. "Then I guess I'll see you at home around midnight?"  
  
"Same as always," Danny smiled, and stole one more light kiss before Terry pulled away.  
  
Terry smirked, then regarded him softly as he prepared to leave. "If you get home before me, just go to bed. You didn't sleep at all last night."  
  
Terry then walked back in the direction of the administration hall. Danny watched him go for a bit, then started making his way to the main casino exit. Ceasars Palace was right next door, he could just walk there on the sidewalk. It was a cool night outside, well at least as cool as 95 degrees Fahrenheit could get, but still far more comfortable than the triple digit heat that had been tormenting the city for the past few weeks.  
  
The cooler temperature had all the usual Vegas crowd out and about. He made his way through the herd of tourists and nightfolk meandering on the Strip. The street was quite busy, so he decided to go through the auxiliary entrance of the Ceasars hotel off Flamingo Drive. It was away from the bustling main entry and took him down a path with far less traffic. The street cut conveniently right between the two properties. The high towers of the two casinos rose up elegantly to the night sky on either side of him.  
  
He couldn't help a yawn as he neared the hotel entrance. Terry was right. He needed sleep, and he wouldn't be able to deny it much longer. He thought about just texting Rusty to meet him at the house instead.  
  
He arrived at the small parking lot outside the hotel concierge. There wasn't as much glitzy or flashing lights on this side of Ceasars. It was a little more calmer and darker, an easy access point for those hotel guests just trying to get to their rooms to crash for the night without having to traverse their way through the casino floor. The Bellagio had a similar entrance just across the street, and Danny wondered why he didn't just take that route to get here in the first place. His mind was definitely tired too, he joked with himself.  
  
In his haze, he noticed a figure smoking a cigarette, standing some ways from the hotel entrance, off in the shadows. Danny paid no mind at first as he reached for the doorhandle. But something made him do a double take.  
  
His hand dropped from the door as he froze. _Toulour._ Even in the dark, Danny recognized the form. The other thief was turned away from him. He discarded the cigarette in an ash bin and then stalked off down the street, away from Danny.  
  
Danny followed him, keeping his distance. Suddenly every suspicion he'd been having since the house robbery felt justified. Toulour had no business being here, unless he was on a job.  
  
He followed the other carefully. He didn't think Toulour had noticed him. He was led further away from the bright lights of the Strip, towards the back end of Ceasars. Danny thought about reaching for his phone to text Rusty, but Toulour increased his pace, and Danny didn't want to lose sight of him.  
  
Eventually, Toulour turned a corner down a side street that serviced the loading docks of the casino. The interstate ran parallel to the docks and the sound of cars and large trucks echoed off the walls. There was nothing glamorous about this side of the building.  
  
Danny noticed him approaching a ramp that would lead to the security check in. From his viewpoint, the ramp disappeared behind two parked semi trailers near the dock doors. Danny headed for it, not wanting to lose sight of the other. His path took him directly in front of the trailers.  
  
Had he not been suffering as much from lack of sleep, he might have noticed the pair of legs standing between the two trailers. Instead his eyes remained focused on the ramp. As he passed in front of the trailers, he was grabbed by the shoulders and pulled violently inbetween the rigs. His head was pressed against the exhaust-stained paneling of one trailer.  
  
"Grrk!" _It's a trap, obviously, Danny..._ he scolded himself. He tried to twist around but the person holding him in place was much bigger and stronger than he. He cracked an eye open to look at the brute. It wasn't one of Terry's thugs and wasn’t one he was familiar with. The man did not resemble the usual hired help either, since he sported a baseball cap and plain t-shirt. Danny assumed this was just one of the truck drivers that Toulour offered some quick cash to.  
  
Danny heard a set of footsteps coming closer as he struggled. He heard a quaint little laugh in his rival's voice.  
  
"You're becoming slack, Ocean. I've had more trouble reeling in catfish dumber than you."  
  
The pressure was released on his head and he was allowed to take a breath and face Toulour directly. Danny quickly assessed the situation and noticed another beefy brute at the far end of the trailers. He was trapped between the two rigs.  
  
"Getting desperate enough to have someone do your dirty work, Toulour?" he snarked.  
  
Toulour grinned at him, his teeth flashing in the dim light. "Well, I learn from the best, don't I? And you are the self-proclaimed best, are you not?"  
  
Danny glared at him. He noticed the subtle hint of a fresh scar under Toulour’s eye. "It's that why you robbed Benedict, to play copycat? What do you want?"  
  
"I'm not after anything. I'm just here to tell you about your next job."  
  
Danny scowled. "I’m not on any jobs, Toulour.”  
  
"Well, that’s not entirely true," Toulour smiled at him. "You see, I've made some new friends. Or I should say, _you_ have made some new friends. Friends that you promised a large amount of money to."  
  
"What are you talking about!?"  
  
"I'm talking about your cartel friends of course! The one's you've been sending cash to. They're expecting their next drop soon and I would hate to not follow through with that, especially considering their unique resources in finding people."  
  
Danny felt confused and wary, but refused to show it on his face. "What cartel?"  
  
Toulour grinned like a predator. "It turns out I learned some interesting information about Benedict from my time working with him. Once you get past the barrier, it's quite easy to get him to open up. He likes to talk about certain things."  
  
Danny's stomach twisted. "What are you saying? Terry told you about his past? Why?"  
  
"Just to talk, I guess. He can be very friendly when he wants. It just takes a little bit of friendly coaxing."  
  
Danny growled at the obvious implication underneath that statement. "Benedict would never be interested in you.”  
  
"Are you certain? Did you ever ask him about it?"  
  
Danny never actually did ask much about the time Terry worked with Toulour during the Bank job. He just assumed he was using Toulour to get the diamonds, it never occurred to him that it was ever much more than that. Danny now realized he failed to do his homework. But Terry would have told him anyway. Wouldn't he?  
  
Everything was suddenly falling into place too fast for Danny to handle. He sneered at Toulour, angry and shaken. "You're jealous. That's why you've been targeting Terry!"  
  
Toulour looked at him calmly. "Don't be so naive, Ocean. Benedict was never the target. You were."  
  
Danny suddenly found himself hunched over on the ground as the thug next to him punched him in the gut.  
  
Toulour knelt next to him. "So, here's the deal, Ocean. My cartel friends will believe anything, even a Frenchman pretending to be an American thief. The dimwit cartel leader is one of the brats from Benedict Senior's murder. They've taken quite the pleasure in receiving monetary compensation for the prison time served due to Terry being so...thorough."  
  
Danny gasped for air. Toulour placed one finger under his chin and lifted up his gaze to meet his. "The cartel is expecting four million dollars in cash in two days. Now, I'm sure you noticed that's exactly how much I left in the safe. So it should be no trouble at all for you to handle. But just in case..." Toulour paused and searched in his coat pocket. Danny saw him pull out a phone. "I want you to know how serious this is, so I took out an insurance policy."  
  
He showed him the phone screen. Danny's eyes widened at the picture he saw and he gasped. "Debbie..."  
  
There was his sister, sitting in what he guessed was the prison common area in her orange jumpsuit, looking bored at a card game. Part of the image was obscured by a blurry shadow, as if a guard had sneaked the photo on their phone.  
  
"Now, I know you know how violent a prison riot can be," Toulour commented, looking at the picture as well. "It would horrible for your sister to experience the same thing, don't you think?"  
  
The memory of the nightmare from just last night was still too real in Danny's mind, and it gave him a hidden jolt of strength to jump up and lash out at Toulour in anger. He was pulled back before he could land any damage though.  
  
 _"Don't you DARE hurt her Toulour!"_  
  
"I have no plan to cause any harm to your dear sister, Ocean. You just have to deliver. You are to drop the cash at a location I will give you later. Come alone. Only you are expected. I have provided the cartel with the location of all your men, so do not go to them for assistance, or we will know. And of course, I don't have to tell you to not mention any of this to Benedict. Just like you, I know the entire layout of that casino. And the house.”  
  
"Why are you doing this Toulour?" Danny growled and pleaded and the same time.  
  
Toulour stared at him, no emotion on his face. "I want you to know what it feels like to be stolen from, Ocean."  
  
A black car suddenly pulled up to the semi trailers. It had dark tinted windows with a decal of a black stallion on the rear passage side. Toulour approached it and the rear door clicked open. He turned around and smirked at Danny before getting in the car. "You have 48 hours, Ocean."  
  
The vehicle drove away, taking Toulour with it. Danny was shoved to the ground once more as the two thugs went past him, disappearing somewhere among the docks.  
  
As Danny picked himself up, his phone beeped. He stood on shaky legs, leaning against one trailer and fishing in his jacket for the device. He expected to see a text from Rusty. Instead, he saw a notification from one of his banks.  
  
 _Unauthorized Transaction Reported_  
  
Danny opened the message. Before he could even figure out which bank it came from, there was a second beep as another message came through.  
  
 _Unauthorized Transaction Reported_  
  
Danny frowned. But then came another...  
  
 _Unauthorized Transaction Reported_  
  
And another...  
  
 _Large Sum Withdrawal_  
  
Panic surged through Danny as his phone began assaulting him with notifications.  
  
 _Unauthorized Transaction Reported  
  
Large Sum Withdrawal  
  
Large Sum Withdrawal  
  
Unauthorized Transaction Reported  
  
Large Sum Withdrawal  
  
Outgoing Transfer Complete_  
  
Danny's heart sank. He logged into a primary account and found it completely drained. He then logged into another from a different bank and found the same thing. He went to a third that was opened under a different name. Again, zero balance.  
  
Toulour had just emptied every single one of his accounts, even his alias accounts. Danny kept good stock of his money and already knew the amount missing without having to calculate it. The number flashed relentlessly in his mind's eye.  
  
 _$15,700,000.00_  
  
Over fifteen million dollars, gone, just like that. The gravity of that realization almost knocked him to the ground again.  
  
Toulour had succeeded. He now knew what it felt like having everything swept away from him within a second.  
  
Danny knew it was only one part of Toulour's scheme though. He had sucked Danny's finances dry in order to force his hand. Toulour left the four million in Terry's vault on purpose. He knew Danny would have no other choice but to take it to pay off the cartel.  
  
Which in turn would make Danny look like the dirty thief he was in Terry's eyes. He shouldn't have been so naive. He should have considered himself a target as well, not just Terry.  
  
His phone beeped again. He looked at the text that came through. It was a number he didn't know, but he could only guess it was from Toulour.  
  
 _"The drop point is in Oklahoma City at this location…"_  
  
Another text with a specific address attached to it. Then another after that…  
  
 _"I would start moving if I were you."_  
  
Another text, this time a picture of his sister asleep in her cell.  
  
Danny's head spun. His legs started moving without him realizing it. He nearly ran back to the Strip. He needed a cab back to the house fast. Oklahoma City was more than a day's drive away and he no longer had funds for a jet.  
  
He knew where his mind was leading him and he tried not to think about it. His conscious was pleading in his ear, telling him to stop, that he was risking throwing away everything. His ingrained sense of survival and the raw terror from his nightmares overrode any hesitation that tried to stop him.  
  
He didn't have time to think. He had to save his sister.


	24. Run

About a quarter to midnight, Terry received a text from Danny to meet him outside by the fountain. It came just as he was shutting down his computer and closing up shop in his office for the night. Danny should have been at home well before then, so Terry was confused as to why he was still in town.  
  
Terry responded to the text though and indicated he'd be outside in just a moment. He made his way down the sidewalk along the fountain pool, cutting through the late night crowd of tourists and hotel guests. Once at the bottom by the road, he found Danny in their usual spot, near the center viewpoint of the pool. Immediately, Terry sensed something was off. Even in the dim light, he could see the troubled frown on Danny's face.  
  
He walked up to him, concern in every step. He noted how Danny didn't even see him approach. Instead his eyes were fixed somewhere on the pool, staring at something only he could see floating above the water.   
  
"Danny, I thought you were going home?" He also noted how Danny almost jumped out of his skin once he was standing right next to him.   
  
Danny stared at him. His brow was creased and his eyes were bright and dilated like a wild animal caught in a hunter's trap. He looked scared and Terry had no idea why.  
  
"Danny?" he said again after no response.   
  
This time, Danny shifted and Terry finally noticed the black duffle bag slung behind his shoulder.   
  
"Terry..." Danny started then choked a little. He tried again. "Something's come up. I-I have to disappear for awhile and-"  
  
"Danny what are you talking about?" Terry interjected. Alarm bells started ringing in his head but he maintained his calm. Danny looked at him with a sudden redness in his eyes and Terry felt gutted.  
  
Danny drew in a deep breath. "I have to-" He stopped as something caught his eye.   
  
Terry followed his glance to the street beside them. Traffic was slowing as the lights changed and cars lined up. It was obvious to Terry that Danny's gaze had fallen on one vehicle in particular. A black sedan with a horse decal.   
  
Terry stared hard at the car, scrutinizing it until the light changed again and it rolled away with all the rest. He turned back to Danny as it disappeared. "What's going on Danny?"   
  
"I can't tell you," Danny choked. His face scrunched up and his throat turned tight as tears rolled from his eyes. "I can only tell you...that I love you, more than anything, and...please don't follow me."  
  
He ran away from Terry. It was so quick and unexpected, Terry found himself several seconds behind him, yelling for him, and chasing him down to the intersection that cut between the Bellagio and Ceasars.  
  
"Danny! Where are you going!? Come back!"  
  
Danny ignored him, and Terry dreaded how his pace refused to slow the closer to the intersection they got. Terry ran faster, and Danny did the same.  
  
The light changed, and Danny dashed in front of cars just as they began to move. He was quick and agile on his feet, slicing through the intersection and oncoming traffic with ease. He made it across, pushing his way through a pack of bewildered tourists and dashing down the street, angry car horns blaring after him.  
  
Terry had no choice but to stop, blocked by the now flowing traffic.   
  
"DANNY!" he called after the thief.  
  
Danny vanished from his sight.  
  
-  
  
Over at the Mirage, Rusty yawned at the slot machine as it spun its last round, sucking up his final credit. He frowned at it in disdain and decided it was time to call it. His luck was off tonight.  
  
Just as he moved his legs to get up, someone grabbed hold of his shoulder and yanked him violently out of his seat. He yelped in surprise  
  
"Hey! What the hel- _Terry!?_ "  
  
Terry pulled him off the casino floor, his grip tight and deadlocked on Rusty's arm. "Something's wrong," was all Rusty could hear him mutter as he was dragged through the hotel to an empty conference room.  
  
"What's wrong? What are you doing Terry?" Rusty struggled. "Where's Danny? He was supposed to be here hours ago."  
  
"Danny is what's wrong," Terry clarified, though not enough for Rusty. They entered the room and Terry slammed the door behind them.  
  
"What's wrong with Danny?"  
  
"SOMETHING'S HAPPENED TO HIM!" Terry yelled, though more out of distress than anger, Rusty noted. "He just took off down the street and said he's disappearing for awhile! I tried to follow him, I thought maybe he was coming here, but I've lost him!"   
  
Rusty raised his hands at the frantic Terry. "Alright, calm down. Calm down. Now, tell me what happened, from the beginning."   
  
Terry paced in circles around the room as he relayed what just happened to Rusty. "...then he just took off...he was supposed to be here with you and then go home."  
  
Rusty frowned as he listened. "He never came to see me. He never texted or called to tell me anything. Something happened between leaving the Bellagio and coming here."  
  
"I think someone got to him but I don't know why," Terry said. He forced himself to remain calm, trying to think through the events that led him here. "There was a car..."  
  
"A car?"  
  
"A black car. It stopped in front of us at the light. Danny was looking at it like he was worried it might do something."  
  
Rusty pressed him further. "Do you remember anything about it? Anything at all?"   
  
"It was a four-door, tinted windows, a Nevada plate. There was a sticker of a horse on one of the windows, with words under it." Terry pinched his brow, trying to recall what the sticker said in the low lighting. "I think it said 'Something Horse Financial...Something."  
  
"Did you see the plate numbers?"  
  
"No, another car's headlights were shining too bright on it," Terry sadly recalled.  
  
Rusty was silent as he processed the information. He was not aware or familiar with any persons or company involving a logo with a horse. But for Danny to just run away most likely meant someone was very unhappy with his activities and had finally caught up to him. It wouldn't be the first time Danny had been forced to do so. It just came with being a thief. Rusty knew all about that firsthand as well.   
  
But there was something that made this case different. Terry said that Danny had been in distress and seemed scared. But scared of what? Rusty had never known Danny to lose his composure like that before, if what Terry described was true. Something serious just happened to his friend within the span of a few hours.   
  
And if it was serious, Rusty had a very short window to act on it. Danny was very good at not being found if he didn't want to be, even by Rusty. "We should go back to the Bellagio and get your car. We need to get back to the house," he stated, pulling out his phone. "Are you ok to drive?"  
  
"Yes, I can us there fast."  
  
"Good. Because I need to make some calls."  
  
-  
  
Danny tossed the black duffle bag onto the front passage seat of the car waiting for him down a dark side road. It was right where he had left it earlier while he went to see Terry one last time. He pulled the key from his coat pocket and started it up, turning onto the main road, headed for the freeway.   
  
It was amazing the things he could get for free with some favors pulled here and there throughout the years. His person at the rental car agency remembered him all too well. A little bit of blackmail didn't hurt either.   
  


As a result, he now had an inconspicuous new model sedan and a full gas tank. It would at least take him past Flagstaff, Arizona before he would have to use what spare cash he had for the rest of the way. He had a little under $300 stashed at his apartment. It was the only money he still currently had to his name.   
  
Except for what was in the bag. He eyed it as he merged onto the interstate. The bag lay partially on its side, slightly crumpled. It looked quite insulted for being thrown so carelessly into the car, especially given the fact that it was the vessel currently holding four million dollars.   
  
Danny knew it wasn't his money. It never belonged to him. He stole it. He was a thief. That's what he did. It shouldn't have mattered, but this time it did. Every heist he'd pulled off up until that moment had never bothered him. This one bothered him.   
  
This one crushed him.  
  
He felt unbelievably guilty. Terry's heart would be ripped out and stomped on as soon as he realized what Danny had done. He would never forgive him. Terry would never take him back.   
  
Danny wanted to turn around and go back before Terry got to the house, tell him it was all a misunderstanding. But he couldn't. Deb was counting on him whether she knew it or not, and Danny could not jeopardize her life.   
  
Debbie was his little sister. He was the big brother. He had sworn to look out for her at an early age when it became clear what their parents were expecting of them both. She was just as smart and daring as he was, as sly and cunning as he. It became apparent to him that she was more than capable of taking care of herself. Yet, it never squashed his sense of responsibility. Since she was born, Danny always had that natural instinct of care and protection for his younger sibling. His parents only saw opportunity, an even better chance at preserving the masterthief Ocean bloodline with a second child. Danny knew that was important, even as a child, but he also knew his sister was important as a person, not just a thief. He showed more love to his sister than his parents ever did.   
  
He was not going to break that love and that trust, now. He'd promised her that he would always look out for her.   
  
He gripped the steering wheel in anger. How dare Toulour push him like this. How dare he weasel his way between him and Terry out of jealousy. And what choice did Danny have? He knew Toulour had his own connections and resources, he just never could tell how deep they went. Toulour had gotten this far already. Danny would not chance the life of his sister and everyone he cared about by calling Toulour out on a bluff that may or may not be non-existent.  
  
He drove further out into the dark desert. The bright lights of Las Vegas grew smaller and smaller in his rearview mirror as he climbed up the hill into the canyon. They disappeared completely as he went over the summit, becoming only a dim glow cresting over the mountains. Into the night he went, trying in vain to not look back.  
  
-  
  
Terry was seated on the couch, emailing vigorously back and forth with his head of security. He was hoping the outside cameras at either the Bellagio or the Mirage had captured anything useful, but so far his surveillance teams had found nothing.   
  
He rubbed at his face. His eyes were tired and red, but he refused to close them. He was refusing to sleep until he could get a hold of what was happening, even though his body was starting to scream at him to do otherwise.   
  
Danny had taken the money. It was the first place Rusty said they should check when they got home, and Rusty's suspicion had proven correct. Terry didn't know how to feel. He believed somewhere deep down he knew all of this had something to do with that money. Seeing the safe completely emptied conflicted him. Part of him was angry that Danny had resorted to taking it without telling him, but another part was glad knowing that now they had something to start with.   
  
Why did Danny take it? Did he need it for some reason? Terry knew for certain that Danny had his own money and accounts worth far more than four million, so something was not adding up.   
  
Rusty knew this too, and they both were having trouble coming up with a solution. Danny was not answering his phone or responding to messages, so they were on their own.   
  
Then the doorbell rang.   
  
It was almost four in the morning and the sound caught Terry offguard. He fumbled with the keyboard of his laptop as he looked up at Rusty who nodded.   
  
Terry got up, albeit a little stiffly. Rusty went with him to the door. Terry peered through the peephole and then glared at Rusty with a frown.   
  
"Don't worry," the thief said.  
  
Terry opened the door to greet Livingston Dell on the other end. The man was wearing a concealing jacket and baseball cap, clutching a laptop to his chest. He looked every bit of the word suspicious, especially in this neighborhood, at this time of night.   
  
"O-Oh, hi Terry! I-I'm glad it's you. I was worried this was the wrong house!"  
  
Terry brushed off his nervous rambling and stepped aside to let him in. As Livingston came inside and greeted Rusty, Terry had the stark feeling that this was only the first visitor and soon his house would be overrun with criminals. Maybe it was just the lack of sleep but he found that idea strangely didn't bother him as much as it should have.  
  
He just wanted Danny home.  
  
Rusty directed their guest to the kitchen. Livingston set up his laptop on the kitchen island, removing his cap and jacket, hanging them on a stool.   
  
"It's a good thing I was in California!" he said as he turned on his machine. "It was easy for me to get here so fast-um, Terry, I'll need your wifi password..."  
  
Terry provided the necessary information even though he knew Livingston was just being polite. He could have easily hacked into the house's internet connection.   
  
"So first thing," Rusty said, joining Livingston at the island counter. "We need to find out who is doing this to Danny. See if you can find out what company the black car Terry saw belongs to. That's our best lead right now."  
  
"Ok. Terry, tell me the description of the car and I'll search for matching vehicles in several databas-oh...there's a cat..."  
  
Ella had jumped on the counter to apparently see what all the new noise and fuss was about. Terry made to shoo her away from the computer, but Livingston reached out to pet her instead.   
  
"I like cats! She can stay," he mused happily. “She’s so pretty!”  
  
"Focus, Livingston," said Rusty.   
  
"Oh, right! Terry?"  
  
Terry tried to glare at the two thieves but he just didn't have the strength. Instead, he gave what details he could remember about the strange black car to Livingston, who clacked away at his keyboard as he did so.   
  
Livingston was soon glued to his screen, sifting through the data, while Ella purred contentedly next to his machine.   
  
Terry had no idea how long it would take. He leaned against the island with one arm.   
  
Rusty must have seen him sway a little bit, because he was soon standing next to him, gently taking him by the shoulder. "Come on, you need to sleep."  
  
"I can't just go to sleep!" Terry protested. "What about Danny!?"  
  
Rusty stopped him in the living room, still holding him by the shoulder, and looking him directly in the eye. "Look, I know you're worried. I'm concerned too. But you need to know something. Danny is not an idiot. He knows how to survive. He may be running from something or someone, but he knows how to stay alive. He will be fine."  
  
Terry couldn't help but sound skeptical. "You know that for sure?"  
  
"I've spent years running with him," Rusty replied. "I know it's hard to hear, but we're not going to find him right away. If he doesn't want to be found, he won't be. The key is to figure out where he's going and get two steps ahead of him and meet him there. That's why Livingston is here, and that's why I called the whole team on this. We'll zero in on a location and then cast a net."  
  
Terry shook his head. "I just...can't take it easy when I know he cannot."  
  
Rusty squeezed his shoulder in a small show of comfort. "Danny always thought of you as part of the team after the Bank Job. You're one of us, and we're doing this together, Terry. We all take turns. We all need to be at our best and that means having good sleep, food, and company. That's the only way Danny will have it on his team."   
  
With that, Rusty turned him by the shoulder to the stairs and gave him a little push. "Go sleep. I'll be doing the same too once I make sure Livingston is all set."  
  
Terry reluctantly went up the stairs. He still didn't want to sleep but he knew Rusty was right. Danny was smart, he would be okay for at least a little awhile, and Terry needed to be in his best state of mind if he was going to find him.   
  
As he walked into his room and laid eyes on his bed, his whole body seemed to sigh in relief. He quickly threw on his nightclothes and climbed into the bed, realizing just how much his bones ached as he sunk into the mattress. All he could think about was Danny and where he was, what he was doing, who he was talking to. He began drifting off fairly quickly even with the images of Danny in his mind's eye, but he momentarily forced himself awake again. Just enough to say a quick, quiet prayer. It was the first one he'd said in a long, long time.


	25. The Fish and The Shark

Danny was rudely awoken by a truck horn. He opened his eyes with some effort, lifting his head to peer out the window. The seat was reclined and he had to push up with his elbows to see over the dashboard.   
  
A few semi trucks noisily rolled by his parking spot. It took him a second to remember where he was as the sun blinded him from behind a passing trailer.   
  
That's right, he thought. He was at a truck stop. His adrenaline and gas tank had both run out near Holbrook, Arizona sometime around five in the morning. It was now 9:30. He'd managed a whole four hours of sleep. He rubbed his face and opened the car door to stand and stretch his legs. Trucks lumbered by him, rattling him awake.   
  
He stood in the sun for a few minutes. The morning sun here wasn't as hot as it was in Las Vegas. The rise in the high desert elevation made it a bit more bearable. He found he missed the early blazing heat though.   
  
Danny got back in and brought the car up to the gas pumps for the smaller vehicles. He went inside the station store to fill the tank with cash and buy some snacks and a few espressos to keep him awake. The black bag never left his shoulder as he moved through the store.  
  
With a full tank and fresh coffee, he pulled back onto the interstate. If he kept his current pace, he would reach his destination by that night, well under the 48 hour deadline. He would deal with Toulour and get everything cleared up, ensuring his sister's safety.  
  
After that...he didn't know what he would do. He could not go back to Terry. How could he face him? He could not go back to Tess either. He was going to be on his own for awhile. He needed to in order to build up his finances again. Toulour was not going to give anything back. Maybe he could find Rusty later and pull some quick jobs with him.  
  
The interstate stretched far into the desert before him. He passed slower cars and trucks, smoothly gliding eastward. He was alone out here. Just one more car driving down the road, passing through highway towns, forgotten as soon as he flew by. Nothing special. It's what he was taught to be. He was told that's how a thief survives. Blend in and don't draw attention to yourself. Don't stay too long in one place. Pretend to be normal but don't ever be normal. _Don't attach yourself to anyone for too long._  
  
He turned on the radio to shut up his thoughts. He already knew. He would indeed survive this. He was one thing above anything else, and that was a thief.

-

The first thing Terry immediately checked when he awoke was the time. It was almost noon. The second thing he immediately checked was his phone sitting on the nightstand. He'd left it on all night, the ringer on high, in case Danny called him. There were no new messages or missed calls, and that tiny flare of hope upon waking fizzled out. He got up, quickly dressed, fixed his hair in the bathroom, and headed downstairs.   
  
There were voices downstairs in the living room and he strained his ears as he went, listening for that one familiar tone. None of them were Danny, he realized, and he continued down, trying not to appear sulky.   
  
He was surprised though to see the new visitors that had just arrived that morning, Linus and Saul. He approached them quietly. Linus was looking through the books on the coffee table while Saul rambled on about something, sitting comfortably on the couch. They both turned to look at him when he reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Hey Terry!" Linus greeted him.  
  
Saul waved at him and nodded his head. "This is a nice place you got here."  
  
Terry just responded with a small "hi" and continued towards the kitchen. Rusty popped out of the hall and met him halfway. He handed Terry a cup of warm coffee.   
  
"Good morning," the thief said. "Come on, I'll update you."  
  
He led Terry to the kitchen. Livingston was still right where he left him. Ella was happily eating her breakfast next to him. Livingston raised his eyes from his screen for a moment to greet him. "Good morning, Terry."  
  
Terry nodded at him.  
  
"So," Rusty began. "We figured out what company owns the car you saw. Dark Horse Financial Systems."  
  
Terry thought about the name. "I've never heard of them."  
  
"We think it's a shell company," Livingston said. "They apparently provide money services, but the website doesn't explicitly say what kind."  
  
"It's all very vague," Rusty added. "They claim they serve high level clients. All of Livingston's research points to some kind of money laundering scheme."  
  
"So, what do they want with Danny?" Terry asked.   
  
"We still don't know," Rusty admitted. "Livingston's working on breaking into transaction records to see if any amounts of four million have been made."  
  
Livingston nodded. "It might take awhile though. They have layers and layers of firewalls, far more than what you'd expect from a private company like this. They're definitely hiding something."  
  
Terry sighed. "We're still nowhere then?"  
  
"So far," Rusty answered.  
  
"Why are Linus and Saul here?"  
  
"They were in the region. They got here just a few hours ago. Everyone else is spread across the country, but they're all keeping a look out."  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang and Terry shot Rusty a look. Rusty set his coffee mug down and grinned back. "Don't worry, that's just lunch."  
  
Linus and Rusty carried bags of sub sandwiches into the kitchen. The food was handed out amongst those present and everyone gathered around Livingston and the counter, eating and waiting for his programs to finish breaking through Dark Horse's virtual barriers.  
  
It was an unusual amount of people in Terry's kitchen and suddenly the wide, breathable space that he usually took comfort in felt very crowded. He got through half of his meal, then wrapped up what was left, stuck it in the fridge (no doubt Rusty would take care of it later) and refilled his coffee. He went to the living room, sliding open the glass door to the patio.   
  
He sat outside by himself. Ella eagerly followed him as soon as she heard the door open and roamed around the yard, inspecting her territory. Terry stayed seated in the shade, staring into his drink. He didn't know what to think. His mind was blank. He had been almost certain they'd have heard something from Danny by now, but nothing. Why was Danny ignoring him?  
  
Saul emerged from inside and took up a patio chair next to him.

"You seem upset."  
  
Terry scoffed. "How can I not be upset? Danny just disappeared, with no word on where he is, with four million from my vault! I am upset."  
  
"The order you put the words in that sentence is very telling."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's ok, Terry. You want Daniel in your life, well this bit is part of the deal. He's a thief. There are going to be times when he will go AWOL, out of necessity more than anything. It doesn't happen often, but it will. Just like now."  
  
Terry knew he was right. Except, there was still that nagging little thought in the back of his mind. "What if he doesn't come back?"  
  
Saul chuckled. "Then you're not giving yourself enough credit."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You've earned his loyalty and his heart,” Saul firmly stated. “Danny will always be a thief, Terry. He wasn't given any other choice in his youth, and it's seared into him. But he has a good soul. You have slowing been putting back the piece of heart that was stolen from him when he was young. He trusts you, and he would never intentionally do anything to hurt you."  
  
Saul paused, turning his head to look Terry dead in the eye.   
  
"He's out there somewhere, and we'll find him. But _you_ will be the one he follows home."  
  
Saul gave him a gruff grin and continued watching Ella in the yard. He didn't say anything more to Terry.   
  
Terry was left thinking about what he said. Danny would follow _him._ But he had to find him first. Even then, how was he going to convince him to come home?   
  
His phone buzzed in his shirt pocket. Terry quickly pulled it out to answer. It wasn't Danny's number, but it was that of his security advisor at the hotel.   
  
He spoke into the call. "Scott? What's going on? Please tell me something good..."  
  
Terry frowned as he was relayed a new piece of interesting information. He turned to Saul. "I'll be right there," he said into the phone and abruptly hung up. He addressed Saul as he stood up. "Watch her, please."  
  
He motioned to Ella, who approached the old thief and rubbed on his leg. "Sure thing," Saul muttered.  
  
Terry stormed back into the kitchen where the others were still gathered around the counter and Livingston. They were chatting quite happily, and Terry shut down his annoyance at their non-serious attitudes.  
  
"I need to go," he told Rusty.   
  
"Where?" Rusty asked, curious.  
  
"My head of security just informed me that a few unknown high rollers checked into the Bellagio a few minutes ago. They arrived in the car we are looking for."  
  
Rusty raised his eyebrow. “Me and Saul will go with you. Linus, you stay here and keep us updated."  
  
-  
  
There wasn't much anything impressive about the two high rollers sitting at the poker table. They almost looked like all the others. The only thing that gave them away as being newcomers to the establishment were their manners. They were quite loud and rowdy, throwing money around like it was confetti. Terry was disappointed.  
  
As much as he wanted to go over to there and personally throw them out the door, he restrained himself. He hated to admit it, but Rusty was doing a good job of keeping his emotions in check. "We need them," Rusty had said, and Terry had to agree. They were no use antagonized, or dead. This was all part of the game, and the ball was now on Terry's side of the court.   
  
He still had to go over to greet them though. It was just a tactic. Carry on as if everything was normal, and hopefully a piece of the truth will slip out.   
  
"Stop frowning," grumbled Saul, who was standing next to Terry, dressed in a fine black suit. "You're just going to scare them away."  
  
Terry growled. "They'll have plenty of things to be afraid of once I'm done with them."  
  
"You don't need to flex your muscle just yet," Saul commented. "Relax. You gotta set the trap first. Stalk your prey, figure out their weaknesses. Remember, Vegas is your turf. They're just the small fish in your ocean. They'll all scatter when the king mako shark swims by. Block their escape route, then go in for kill."  
  
Terry sighed at Saul's words . "Right...my ocean."  
  
"All you have to do is get me in there," Saul encouraged him. "I'll take care of all the rest."  
  
Terry squared his shoulders and blinked the frustration out of his eyes. He looked at the old thief. "Of course. Shall we then?"  
  
The pit boss of the high rollers lounge announced the arrival of Terry and Saul to the two guests. Terry greeted them with false hospitality, forcing the best fake smile that he could muster.  
  
"Welcome, welcome," he grated out. He tentatively shook each one's hand.  
  
"Mr. Benedict!" one of them exclaimed. He had the look of a short, round businessman with a balding head and a greasy smile. "What a surprise to meet you personally! Call me Mr. Gumbal. And this is my associate, Mr. Dourmat."  
  
Terry only shook the man's sweaty hand for a fraction of a second before drawing back. This man was the sleazy banker right out of every crime movie ever made. He did his best to hide the grimace on his face.  
  
Terry carefully offered his hand to the other. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Dourmat."  
  
He only got a nervous squeak in response. This one was skinny and young looking with wide, blank eyes. Terry immediately got the impression the young man was a few cards short of a full deck.   
  
These were his apparent adversaries. Gumbal and Dourmat. It would have been comical if Terry wasn't worrying so much about what these people wanted with Danny.  
  
He was suddenly feeling quite unsure of their intentions. He continued on with formalities though. "I do hope you enjoy your stay here. We do have the best table games on the Strip. In fact," Terry paused and motioned to Saul, "this is my great uncle, Ignacio Hernandez. He's visiting from Havana. He's looking to maybe play a few rounds this evening."  
  
Saul gave a big friendly smile and greeted them in an old Spanish accent. "Hola, hola! ¿Como estas?"  
  
"Don't worry, he also speaks English," Terry mentioned as his "uncle" took up a chair at the poker table. Saul winked at him. "Well, most of the time."  
  
Gumbal and Dourmat exchanged nervous glances. Terry knew he had them right where he wanted. They would never say no to a family member of the host of the hotel. "I'll leave you three to it. I have some other guests I must attend to. Enjoy your game."  
  
With that, he walked away. He turned the corner out of the lounge, to a small private area near the bar. Rusty was there waiting for him, drink in hand.   
  
"Good work," the thief said.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
Rusty smiled. "Now we wait."  
  
The tiny, hidden devices in their ears crackled to life as Saul began chatting up the poker table.  
  
And wait they did.

They waited for hours.  
  
It was two hours, or three…or more…he'd lost track, that Terry listened to the drabble in his ear. No matter how much Saul pushed or baited, the two high rollers were either refusing to give up any info or were too dumb to get the multiple hints Saul threw at them. Terry found himself leaning towards the latter, much to his dismay.  
  
It didn't seem right. Something was wrong here. These were supposed to be the mysterious people in the scary black car from last night. In reality, they seemed to be just the typical greedy leeches that didn't know when to quit their hand. Even from just the audio, Terry could tell how bad at poker they were. Saul had them completely decimated. Yet that didn't stop them from throwing even more money down.  
  
Terry was reaching the end of his patience with the two dimwitted high rollers. He sat with Rusty in a conference room, close to the lounge. He had his elbows on the table and the sides of his head gripped in his hands. He pulled lightly at his hair.   
  
He looked at Rusty seated across from him. He was ready to call Scott and have Gumbal and Dourmat tossed out of the Bellagio, ban them forever, but that thought got derailed as Rusty's phone rang.   
  
"It's Linus," the thief said. He answered it and set it on the table with the speaker on. "Tell us what you got."  
  
"So it turns out this company is as shady as you can get," Linus' voice said over the speaker. "Livingston discovered a bunch of different shell offices in multiple cities, including Vegas, with accounts feeding into several banks in other countries."  
  
"Are they trafficking something?" Rusty asked, looking at Terry.  
  
"Probably drugs," Linus replied. "We can't tell for sure. They're funding something though. They're moving large amounts of money almost constantly. But that's not the most important part. Livingston found a deposit in the millions made to their Vegas branch just yesterday. It came from a bank account under the name of Frank S. Martin."  
  
Terry saw Rusty frown. "What does that mean?" he asked.  
  
Rusty stared hard at him. "That's one of Danny's aliases. Actually, it's his most secretive one. I'm the only other person with access to that account."  
  
"Danny gave you access to his own bank account?"  
  
"It was for emergencies. But I haven't touched his account in years. Someone figured out who it really belonged to and swiped the money to Dark Horse."  
  
Linus came back on speaker. "That's not the only one."  
  
Rusty glared at the phone on the table. "How many of Danny's accounts have been hacked?"  
  
"All of them," came the reply. "And all of them have been drained."  
  
Rusty sighed. "Any sign of activity from Danny yet?"   
  
"Nothing yet, but Livingston is watching."  
  
"Good, just keep us posted." The call ended and Rusty leaned back in his chair. "Suddenly, Danny taking the four million makes sense. These people have taken everything he has."  
  
"Why are they doing that though?" Terry wondered. "What are they holding against him that made him so desperate?"   
  
Rusty shook his head. "I don't know. But something tells me they're not the only ones involved. Someone else is targeting Danny.”

Terry frowned. “Are you sure?”

“I’m certain,” Rusty replied. “I mean, c'mon, you hear them talking to Saul right now? They're debating how the mechanics of a pop tart work! These are not criminal masterminds. Someone else is after Danny here. These guys are just the middleman."  
  
Terry knew he was right and unfortunately, that meant they weren't going to get any useful information out of the two idiots at the poker table. They needed to focus their attention elsewhere, and find out exactly who was using Danny's money to pay off these loons.  
  
It was his own phone's turn to beep. Terry dug in his pocket and looked at the text that came through.   
  
Rusty waited for him to finish reading it. "What is it?"   
  
"It's Scott, my security advisor. He needs me at Pit Five."  
  
"Go check it out," Rusty told him. "I'll keep an eye on Saul. I think it's time to pull him out of there anyway, these guys are just wasting our time.”  
  
Terry got up and left the conference room. He walked briskly to the main casino floor. People, both staff and guests, instinctively knew to get out of his way. His presence commanded attention and his face plainly displayed the mood he was in. He cut through the crowd like a sharkfin through surface waves.   
  
He reached Pit Five, bustling with activity as ever. He didn't immediately see his security advisor, so he moved to the small staircase by the elevator. It gave him a better view of the crowd and the tables, but there was still no sign of Scott...  
  
"You got here faster than I expected. I forgot how fast you moved.”  
  
Terry didn't appreciate being snuck up on, but he _really_ didn't appreciate that particular voice even more so. He whipped around and faced Toulour dead on.   
  
_"What are you doing here?"_ he growled, low and angry. He appeared his ever calm and collected self on the exterior, but inside, a tsunami-sized wave of emotion hit him full force. He knew he now had his answer as to who was behind Danny's disappearance.  
  
Toulour only smiled at him. "I brought some friends to play in your casino for the evening. I figured I'd visit with you since they're currently busy losing to dear Saul.”  
  
"What have you done to Danny!?" Terry demanded. He stared Toulour down. He wasn’t even sure if he blinked once.  
  
Toulour gave a mock frown, pretending to be hurt by the accusation. "I haven't done anything to him! He's on a little road trip, last I heard. He did look like he wanted to get away for awhile. Which isn't surprising. Since I've known him, he could never stay in one place for too long. He always said it bogged him down."  
  
 _"Toulour..."_  
  
 _"Terry,"_ the thief countered in a very soft, too friendly tone. "I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm trying to help you. You don't know what Ocean really is. You don't want to stake your reputation for a convicted felon, do you? A dirty thief?"  
  
"And you're not one yourself?" Terry growled.  
  
Toulour smiled. "Under the eyes of the law, no, I'm not. I'm just a socialite with millions in assets and lots of rich, powerful friends. It's too bad we couldn't work more together. Or, maybe we still could..."  
  
"I'm not working with you! I want you to bring Danny back to me and I want you off of my property!"   
  
"Don't waste your time with a simple street thief. He's past his prime and way under your league," Toulour persisted. He slowly stepped closer. "What will your allies think if you associate with prison trash? Especially when you're capable of so much more. Certainly you remember that little conversation we had, about diamonds, among other things..."  
  
He brushed Terry's arm with his hand. Terry drew back immediately, but grabbed the offending hand by the wrist, holding it between them, remaining unassuming to the crowd around them. His voice was low, but a snarl. "You listen to me. I don't want anything to do with you. You're going to drop whatever it is you have against Danny and bring him back to me. Because if anything happens to him, there will be no place on this Earth that you can hide from me."  
  
Toulour only smirked, unfazed by the threat. "Your devotion runs deep, even for the one who blatantly went behind your back and betrayed your trust. You deserve so much better."  
  
Terry released his wrist. Toulour reached into his coat pocket and produced a phone. "Your security officer seems to have lost this. I will do the honorable thing and surrender it. I can trust that you will give it back to him."  
  
He handed the phone to Terry, who snatched it angrily from his grasp. "Get out of my hotel."  
  
Toulour smiled at him. "Of course. I have somewhere I need to be anyways. See you later, Terry."  
  
Toulour turned and walked away. Terry found it very hard not to follow him out the doors and throw him into the fountain pool. Every hair on him bristled in anger. He drew in a long breath, so deep, it almost seemed like he had forgotten to breathe during the whole confrontation. He twisted on his heel and marched back to the conference room. He needed to find Rusty.  
  
-  
  
Deserts turned to grassy plains. The mountains had shrunk away in the distance and the tallest things Danny could see were the white, slender windmills. Miles and miles of windmills. Standing together in bands of twenty or thirty, or even fifty, at a time. They stood like silent sentinels on either side of the highway, watching over his passage, their long arms lazily turning in the breeze.   
  
This was the Texas panhandle, where Interstate 40 flowed through the flattest part of the country. The vast expanse was so endless, it played tricks on the mind. Time sped up and slowed down between every cluster of windmills. They grew from the ground, far off on the horizon, short and stubby, to taller than any tree Danny had ever seen as he got closer to them. The land was so flat, he was seeing the literal curve of the Earth, and it constantly had him hypnotized as he drove. So much so, that he kept forcing himself to glance at the radio and adjust the volume just to look at something else to keep from swerving off the road.  
  
He kept track of time by the towns that rolled by. His last stop was in Tucumcari for fuel. He was now coming upon Amarillo. Once he was past it, it was a straight shot to the Oklahoma border, and less than four hours to his destination. He was out of coffee and food. His legs were becoming numb from driving nearly 15 hours straight. His back and his neck hurt.  
  
Amarillo was the only big city in this part of Texas. The interstate glided through it a winding course. Numerous restaurants and hotels lined it all the way from one end to the other. The cheap Super 8’s and Motel 6’s near the truckstops looked extremely inviting to his tired mind and body, but Danny ignored the impulse to stop. He kept pushing through. He wanted the ordeal to be over with.   
  
The road snaked its way out of town and he was left facing an enormous sea of green once more. Any last chance of resting comfort faded in his rearview mirror. The sun was setting in the west behind him and clouds were forming in the east ahead of him. They took up the entire sky, glowing bright orange and red before turning gray and black as the sun disappeared. Far off in the distance in front of him, lightning flashed in slivers of pink and purple.  
  
He was driving straight into his doom. At least that's what his exhausted brain was having him perceive. The stormclouds loomed over him like a monster about to embrace him. The lightning flashed in its laughter, enjoying his obvious foolishness.   
  
This was the direction he was taking. This is where the road he was on was leading him. He couldn't turn back. He plowed down the highway into darkness...  
  
...but there was something else. At first he thought his eyes were seeing things. A reflection from the radio on the windows, perhaps. Little flashing dots, on either side of the car. They were red. Little red dots, all blinking in unison.  
  
He carefully strained his vision out the window. Then he realized. They were the windmills. Or rather, the hazard lights for aircraft on the windmills. Tiny red dots before the storm. Red lights.   
  
_'We can just run them red lights-'_  
  
The lyric from the song popped into his head before he made the conscious effort to think about it. The song he got Terry to sing along with him in the car once. The one Terry remembered when Danny came home from Atlantic City. The one Terry played for him at the fountain, _just for him._  
  
The lights blinked in rhythmic pulses out in the dark like beacons. They followed the tune now stuck in his head. They flashed at him like one, last desperate warning sign…  
  
What was he doing?  
  
Danny no longer paid heed to the angry lightning ahead of him, only focusing his thoughts now on the red blinking lights on either side of him. What was he doing? Why was he running to his doom like this?   
  
He didn't know if it was because of the exhaustion, but his mind seemed to find a moment of clarity in its haze: Giving into Toulour like this was not the answer. He could do better.  
  
The realization struck him like one of the lightning bolts in the distance. He slowed the car down, and pulled over. He turned the radio down, sitting in silence. Interstate traffic flew by him, rocking the car in their wakes. Windmills blinked all around him, the ones closest to him making his dashboard glow with crimson.  
  
He couldn't turn back. He had already come this far. He wasn't going to run away from this problem. His sister depended on him.  
  
Although, he was not going to do this at Terry's expense. Terry had loved him, trusted him, made himself vulnerable to him. Danny knew he couldn't go back after coming this far, but he could at least preserve whatever little honor he had left for Terry. He owed Terry at least that much, if not more.  
  
He gazed out the windshield and noticed a small green roadsign a ways in front of him. He squinted, then flashed the car's highbeams at it. It said a rest area was only a few miles away.   
  
Once again, he didn't know if it was the delirium from his exhaustion talking, but he suddenly knew what he had to do. He pulled back onto the road after a line of traffic passed him and drove to the rest area.   
  
It wasn't far and it wasn't busy. He parked in the lot and waited for the remaining cars to leave. He got out once he was alone and observed the landscape around it. He grabbed the bag of cash in the front seat and climbed over a stone barrier separating the parking lot from the wilderness surrounding it.   
  
He went down a small, grassy slope, using his phone's flashlight to guide him. He kept the data turned off so he still couldn't be tracked. He spotted some small boulders sticking out of the ground a few hundred yards from the parking lot. He jostled some of them loose and dug into the soil with his hands and a sharp stone until he made a hole big enough to hide the bag in. He stuck it as deep into the earth as he could, covering it with soil and grass and pebbles. He then placed the larger stones on top to conceal it.   
  
He dusted his hands and pantlegs, and returned to the car. He got back onto the highway, taking note of the mileage signs near the rest area. If he didn't have Terry's money with him, then he couldn't give it to Toulour’s cronies. It was now hidden safely in the ground, in the middle of Texas. There it would stay until he could hopefully come back to retrieve it.

After all, he had something far more valuable to offer.  
  
The storm ahead intensified and rain began to pelt the windshield as he crossed the stateline. Danny rolled onwards into the dark, little red lights guiding him down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm a little late with this chapter, but it's one I didn't want to rush. Next one should come sooner, cuz things are starting to go down. ;D
> 
> Also, the song [Red Lights](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Gb6MIuWpW8) by Tiesto is once again referenced in this fic.


	26. The Long Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's been a month since I updated. Life just got really busy all of sudden. But it gave me time to think about how I wanted this chapter to go.

The location Danny was told to go to was on the eastern edge of town. He found himself on the outskirts of the city, with only a few residential neighborhoods and truck stops lined the highway leading out of town and northwards to Tulsa. It was dark, with thunderclouds sitting above him. Only a pale orange glow from the city light reflected off their bellies, providing a dim sheen on the rain-soaked road.  
  
Danny came upon an old gutted building. It looked like it was once a service station. The only thing still functioning was the street light standing next to it. A black car and a white van sat near the pole.  
  
He pulled his car to the side of the road, opposite the other two vehicles. He sat and watched them for a minute. A few raindrops pelted his windshield. The black car resembled the one he'd seen in Vegas. He gripped the steering wheel, squeezing it hard enough to leave marks in it from his nails. Steadying himself, he breathed out a sigh and opened the car door, stepping out.  
  
He slowly walked towards the two vehicles. At the halfway point, doors on each one opened. He recognized Toulour stepping out from the black car. Two burly looking men emerged from the van.  
  
Danny kept his back straight and his shoulders rigid. His exhaustion was being held back by a new wave of adrenaline. He'd left the key in the ignition in case he needed to make a quick getaway.  
  
He stopped a few paces short of Toulour and the other two.  
  
Toulour gave him a disappointed smile. "I see you're empty-handed."  
  
"I'm not giving you Benedict's money," Danny said firmly.  
  
"Well, that's unfortunate," Toulor responded, "for your sister, anyway."  
  
"You and your friends will not be harming my sister in any way, Toulour."  
  
"And why is that? We had an agreement."  
  
"Your friends will still get the money," Danny stated. "But it's not going to come from Terry. It will come from me."  
  
Toulour stared at him, silent.  
  
Danny clarified, "They can have me. I will get whatever amount they want. And you will make sure my sister remains safe."  
  
"What makes you think you can bargain like this?"  
  
Danny smirked. "You think the cartel will settle for only four million dollars when I could steal them so much more? I am the best thief in the business after all."  
  
Danny's sly insult seemed to hit. Toulour scowled and typed a quick text on his phone. Within ten long seconds, Danny heard the phone vibrate as a reply was received.  
  
Toulour raised his head. He smiled. "There's no deal."  
  
Danny frowned.  
  
"You see," Toulour began, "The cartel leader just wants to see Benedict suffer a little, by taking from him what he values most."  
  
Toulour flicked his hand in the air, and Danny was blindsided in the head by one of the men from the van. He fell to the ground, shaking his head with a grunt, gasping from the punch. He gazed up at the one who assaulted him. The thug drew a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket. Even though his head pounded, Danny was still lucid enough to notice the set of keys clipped to the man's belt.  
  
His mind went into pure survival mode. He had a plan laid out in seconds.  
  
He sprang back up, lashing out at the thug with the keys. They scuffled as Danny tackled him. Danny kept the man's thrashing focused on his head while his thief's hand clipped one particular key off the main ring from the man's belt.  
  
Danny finally stepped back after a good blow to his jaw, key tucked in his palm. He fell to the ground again, grasping his face partly in genuine pain, partly in dramatic effect. He slipped the key inside his mouth.  
  
He remained on the ground in apparent defeat, pitifully looking up at the two thugs as he rubbed his swollen cheek where his teeth bit down on the key inside.  
  
He heard Toulour sneer in slight amusement. "You failed to deliver this time, Ocean. I'm disappointed and more importantly, so is the cartel. Though, at least I'll still get what I want. I'll make sure Terry doesn't miss you too much."  
  
"Tou-louurr..." Danny growled.  
  
"Oh yes, and I'll make sure your sister is safe. A life for a life, after all. I’ll be sure that she knows you died honorably."  
  
Danny was hoisted up by one thug while the other searched through his pockets. The only thing found was his phone and some loose cash, which was handed to Toulour. He was then dragged to the van. The rear doors were opened and he was shoved inside. He was cuffed to a rollbar that had probably been installed for that exact purpose. At least they restrained him with his arms in front. The doors slammed shut, and Danny sat against the paneling of the side wall. He leaned his temple on the cold metal of the rollbar, trying to soothe the multiple aches he now possessed.  
  
He lifted his head back a little, and noticed a tiny smear of red blood on the dark metal. He pressed his temple again on the bar, trying to put enough pressure to make the bleeding stop.  
  
The black car drove off with Toulour inside it. The two thugs climbed into the front seats of the van. The rest of the interior was gutted and empty, except for a plastic grate that was the only barrier between the cab and the cargo space. Danny listened to them gossip between themselves as the van shuddered to life. They were debating what to do with him.  
  
The van started to crawl onto the road. Danny gazed solemnly out the tiny back windows, his car sitting where he'd left it. He wondered if anyone would come upon it and take it. It was now sadly abandoned after all. It grew smaller and smaller as the van went down the road, until he could no longer see it.  
  
-  
  
The van drove north, at least from what Danny could tell by the roads and exits they took. The lights of Oklahoma City faded off in the distance. They were soon traveling down a long, open highway through rolling hills and dark countryside.  
  
The two men up front chatted and bickered back and forth. One was in contact with the supposed cartel leader by text, asking questions and giving updates to his pal in the driver's seat. Danny sat quietly in the back, chained to the rollbar, the key to his freedom still patiently waiting in his mouth. The more he listened to his captors, the more he realized they weren't the sharpest tools in the shed. Their chatter alternated from how they were going to get rid of him to the latest update on the sportscast.

“What are we gonna do, bro?” one asked.

“I don’t know, man. My cousin gots some stuff at his shop. We should take him there.”

“Good idea, bro! Hey, turn the radio to the football report!”

They had yet to notice the cuff key was missing.

Supposedly, they were lacking any useful weaponry like a gun or knife, otherwise they could have done the job sooner. Fortunately, it gave Danny time to think and recuperate a little. He just needed to be patient, and the right moment would eventually present itself.  
  
Danny could just barely make out the numbers of the clock on the dashboard from his position. A few hours went by. They sped down the road. It rained on and off, and the road was wet. Cars and semi trucks came up behind and passed them, their lights shining bright through the windows of the van and on the ground. Danny counted each one, making note of the color and model, keeping a rough tally in his head. He couldn't let himself fall asleep.  
  
The undersides of the clouds above began to glow in a pale orange light again. They were coming upon a city. Danny stopped counting cars and listened intently to the talk up front.  
  
"Hey, bro, we're gonna need gas."  
  
"Didn't ya fill up the tank?"  
  
"Yeah but that was a long time ago, bro!"  
  
Danny shifted his legs, stretching them out, getting his blood circulating through them. He inhaled deep breaths to keep his mind alert. His chance was coming up soon.  
  
The highway eventually cut through a town. Danny peered out the window at the multiple billboards and freeway signs lining the road, trying to get a general idea of where they were. He concluded they were in Tulsa, by some of the advertisements he was able to see. They had gone northeast and were still in Oklahoma.

He waited. He listened to his captors while studying the surroundings that went past him out the window. The tall buildings of downtown came and went as they made their way to the edge of town. The streets became lined with trees and fields. Danny felt the van begin to slow.

They pulled to an off-ramp, going up a grassy, sloping hill to an overpass bridge. Danny noticed the blinking hazard lights of a vehicle parked on the side of the road underneath the bridge, taking shelter from the rain.

The van drove into a highway gas station. It was late at night, and the station was mostly empty, from the glimpses Danny could see from the window. He remained quiet and alert.

“I’m going inside to turn on the pump, bro.”

“Hey, get some of those chips, yo!”

The two got out of the van. Danny watched one go into the station. The other walked to the side of the van to stand by the gas door. Danny couldn’t see him, but he could hear him coughing and clearing his throat through the paneling. Danny leaned forward, checking to make sure the other one was still inside. He could see him wandering the aisles in the store.

Danny positioned the key between his front teeth and twisted it into the lock on the cuffs, springing them loose. He set them on the floor, careful to not make any noise, then slowly crawled to the rear door. He grasped the interior latch and popped it open.

“Hey, what the hell?” he heard his captor standing outside say. Danny braced himself against the door and waited for him to walk around. As soon as he was in view, Danny slammed the door open into the man’s face as hard as he could.

_“OOMP!”_

There was a ding and a whump. The man fell to the ground. Danny didn’t wait and jumped out of the van, hopping over him. He bolted to the overpass.

“HEY!!!” Danny didn’t look back as he heard the other man exiting the store yell at him from across the parking lot. He kept moving. A semi was coming off the ramp and Danny dashed in front of it as it turned into the station.

He received an angry honk, but he now had some distance between him and his captor. Danny ran to the bridge, but did not cross it. Instead, he went down the slope, where the vehicle he noticed earlier was still parked with its lights flashing. It was a truck, with raised wooden panels lining its bed and a blue tarp covering what looked like hay from the rain. Two men were climbing back into the cab after changing one of the tires.

Danny only had a few seconds to act. He went down the slope under the bridge. The grass was wet from the rain, and he slipped. His left leg went out from under him and he rolled, his knee twisting and banging against a piece of concrete sticking out of the ground.

He rolled to a stop near the truck. Cursing, he forced himself to stand, gripping the truck’s tailgate as the engine started. He hastily threw his weight into the bed, grimacing in pain. He scrambled under the tarp and into the hay as the truck began to move. It pulled back onto the highway in the northbound lane, its occupants in the cab none the wiser.

Danny looked back towards the overpass. His one-time captor was running across the bridge, still searching for him. He hadn’t noticed Danny go down the hill and jump in the truck. It picked up speed and a cloud of mist from the wet road soon trailed behind it. Danny lost sight of the overpass and his captor in the dark.

It was about five miles before Danny released the sigh of relief he was holding in. As soon as he did, a new wave of pain shot up his injured leg. He turned on his right side and lifted his damaged knee up on a hay bale. He leaned his head back and took several deep breaths as the pain pulsed all the way up his thigh.

Danny slowly lifted himself on one elbow. He reached down and rolled up his pant leg. He touched around his knee but couldn't feel any blood, which was good. He would have to wait until daylight to fully assess the damage.  
  
He covered his leg and laid back down. The sound of the truck engine and the spray of water on the road was loud in his ears, but it was a constant white noise that lulled his nerves. He stared up at the blue tarp, hovering over him and the hay bales like a blanket. At least he was mostly dry. A few raindrops managed to fly their way in under the tarp near his feet. He pulled the collar of his suit jacket up closer to his face as the chill of the rain and driving wind began to set in.  
  
He had no idea where he was going. He was stowed away in the back of a pickup truck, cruising down the interstate, somewhere in the Midwest. It was cold and wet. He thought about Las Vegas and he thought about Terry. He thought about the dry heat in the hot summer and how they always waited until nightfall to come out of hiding and prowl the town together. He wondered what Terry was doing right that moment. If he was looking for him. Or maybe he was just angry and had already put Danny out of his mind.  
  
Danny shuddered a little and not just from the cold rain. He pulled his jacket tighter around himself, digging his body into the hay. It felt like he was being carried away from a life he thought he knew. A dream that had been so sweet and full of life which was now escaping him in the fog as reality forced him to wake.  
  
His priority was still his sister. As much as it pained him, he could trust Toulour to not do anything to harm Terry. Toulour had too much personal interest in the casino owner to let the cartel get too close to him.  
  
Danny would make sure Debbie was safe, and he would stay away from Las Vegas to prevent anymore unwanted attention on Terry's behalf.  
  
He was already halfway across the country, it wouldn't take much to get him through the other half. There was a place in the East he needed to go to help get his life reset, yet again.  
  
This was his new path. The truck carried him onward and he had little choice. He listened to the white noise of the engine and the rain, and he finally fell asleep.

-

"Hey...hey buddy."  
  
Danny awoke to something poking at his leg. His eyes squinted open and his vision was blurred by a blinding light.  
  
"Are you alive?"  
  
There was a voice. Danny lifted his head, forcing his eyes open. The blinding light was the sun. It was morning. The tarp over the truck bed was gone and he was exposed. That thought shook him a bit more awake.  
  
"Hey man, you need to get out of my truck!"  
  
Danny blearily stared at the person talking to him as he sat up. "Sorry," was all Danny managed as he began crawling towards the tailgate.  
  
He carefully climbed out under the watchful, but annoyed gaze of the truck's owner. Danny stepped on the ground with his good leg, holding onto the tailgate as he steadied his injured leg.  
  
"What were you doin' in my truck man?"  
  
Danny shook his head, apologizing. "Just trying to stay out the rain," he said. "Umm, can you tell me what town this is?"  
  
The man stared at him suspiciously for a moment. "It's St. Louis," he finally stated.  
  
"Ah. Thanks," Danny replied. He offered his best smile while completely frazzled and in pain, and cheerfully said, "Have a nice day."  
  
He walked off, trying to make his obvious limp not so obvious. He gritted his teeth every step of the way, but the man that had woken him let him go. Danny heard him grumble as he went, muttering something about "drunken transients, getting in bar fights and sleeping in people's trucks..."  
  
He was in a busy little neighborhood. He walked down a street with a few houses, to an intersection with a small shopping center on the corner. A convenience store sat next to it. It was Friday morning and people were out and about.  
  
Danny headed over to the convenience store. Quite a few vehicles were coming and going, and inside, the clerk was busy with a line of patrons at the counter. Danny went through the aisles of the store. No one seemed to notice him, as they were too concerned with taking care of their own morning business. He swiped a knee brace and a small bottle of ibuprofen from the pharmacy aisle, and hobbled into the public bathroom.  
  
He locked the door, leaning against it to rest a bit. He went over to the sink, looking at himself in the mirror. He was a mess. His hair was disheveled. A dried patch of blood was caked on his temple where he'd been hit. Golden straws of hay and mud were stuck to his jacket and shirt. No wonder the driver of the truck thought he'd been in a bar fight.  
  
Danny washed his face, scrubbing the blood from his skin. The wound had sealed itself, but was still visible, so he combed his hair over it with his fingers. He picked off pieces of hay and scrubbed the dirt from his clothes as best he could. He rolled his pant leg up and applied the brace to his injured knee, which took some effort. The joint was swollen and bruised, and it was hard to bend it enough to get the brace on. No doubt it had been twisted and sprained.  
  
He got it in place, concealing it under his pant leg. He took a few tablets of the medicine, washing them down with water cupped in his palm. He tucked the rest of the bottle in his jacket pocket for later. He exited the store, quietly moving past the line of customers at the counter as he did when he came in. None of them paid any attention to him.  
  
He observed his surroundings once outside. To the west of him was the city center. Skyscrapers and the iconic St. Louis Arch peaked over the treetops lining the street. In the opposite direction were truck stop signs further down the road. Danny knew he needed to keep going east, so he turned away from the city, headed for where he guessed the interstate passed through.  
  
It was only a few miles down the road to the place where the truck stops were. The knee brace made it easier to walk, but Danny still had to go slow, having to stop and lean against a tree every few hundred yards to ease the pain. It took him longer than he liked to reach his destination.  
  
The truck stop he picked was just as busy as the convenience store. It was made up of a gas station and a diner sharing the same building. Two big rigs left the lot for every four more than came in. He carefully made his way to the storefront, scouring the ground for any loose change. He found a couple coins near some gas pumps and received a few more by kindly asking some truckers entering the store. With a little more than a dollar in hand, he went in, locating a set of payphones by the diner entrance.  
  
He picked up a handle, inserting a few coins and praying that the phone wasn't as outdated as it looked. He got a tone and dialed a number he kept memorized but rarely ever called. He waited for the line to pickup.  
  
A woman's voice answered on the other end. "Hello?"  
  
Danny was relieved. "Tammy? Hey, it's Danny. Do you got any shipments coming through St. Louis?"

-

The morning sun was warm on his skin. It was a much welcome change to the cold rain from last night. Danny sat against the concrete wall of the store, letting the heat radiate onto him. He watched rigs as they turned into the station, paying close attention to their trailers. Tammy did indeed have a truck that would be passing through, and she said she would call and instruct the driver to stop and pick Danny up.  
  
It had taken some convincing. Danny was technically crossing a line. Tammy was Debbie's fence, not his. Even though they were siblings, they maintained a solid business relationship when it came to their individual professions. They could look out for one another and offer each other advice, but they made an effort to mostly stay out of each other's way when it came to stolen hauls.  
  
Tammy agreed to keep this between the two of them, but Danny would have to fork over a couple hundred thousand in return. It was a costly hitchhike ride, but Danny couldn't let Tammy know the full details as to why he was stranded in Missouri. He didn't want any word going back to his sister just yet. He would pay the fee once he got back in the game.  
  
He continued watching trucks as they came in. Tammy had given him a trailer number to look out for. The morning hours slipped by into noon. He watched each and every rig that went by him. A friendly stranger even came up and handed him a bottle of water and a donut since he'd been sitting out there so long.  
  
Danny accepted the offer. He supposed he should put something in his stomach, even if it was just one donut.  
  
Finally, around 1pm a trailer with a matching number came rolling by. Danny got up, eager but slowly, and hobbled over to the truck.  
  
The driver opened the passenger side door, calling down to him. "Are you Danny?"  
  
"I sure am," Danny replied.  
  
"I can get you to Indianapolis, but then I have to turn south."  
  
"That's fine with me," Danny said. He received the ok to climb into the cab. He pulled himself in with some effort and pulled the door shut. He shook the driver's hand. "Thanks for the lift."  
  
"Sir, you sure look like you could use one," the driver responded.  
  
"It was a rough night."  
  
"I bet. Ya look sadder than a raccoon in a recycling plant. There's some food and sodas in the back."  
  
Danny reached behind the seat and helped himself to some pretzels and jerky, realizing the one donut reawakened his stomach. He was starving. He tried not to eat so fast that it was noticeable, but the driver didn't seem to care that he shoveled an entire bag of pretzels into his mouth in under three minutes.  
  
The interstate from St. Louis to Indianapolis was lined with farmland and small patches of forest. The road split off in some areas, separating the west and east bound lanes between rows of thick trees. Lush green came up either side of Danny, as he stared ahead into a tunnel of nothing but trees. Miles and miles of trees.  
  
The truck driver began humming along to the country songs playing on the radio. Danny stared out the passenger window at the endless army of trees. The green became a seamless blur and his head grew heavy. He was so very tired, he realized. His eyes drifted shut and he slept all two hundred miles into Indiana.

-

Danny and the truck driver would part ways just outside the Indianapolis city limits. He was dropped off near a row of freeway restaurants appealing to tired and hungry travelers. As Danny opened the cab door to exit, the driver stopped him and handed him a twenty dollar bill.  
  
"Here, go get ya something hot and filling to eat," he said to Danny. "You're shriveling up faster than a prune on a tarmac in Phoenix."  
  
Danny accepted it, saying "thanks," and climbed out and closed the door. The driver then pulled the rig away, bidding Danny goodbye with a loud blast from his horn. He turned south on the freeway, heading on to Cincinnati.  
  
He considered paying Tammy a little extra just so she could give it to that driver.  
  
It was just after 7pm and the streets were busy with the Friday dinner rush. Danny went along the sidewalk, his limp not as apparent after having rested in the truck. There was still a sharp ache in his knee though and he went slowly. He found a small diner and went inside. He sat at booth near a window, watching the traffic outside while the waitress brought him some coffee. There wasn't much in his pocket other than the twenty dollars and some loose change, but it was enough to get him a brisket sandwich and some fries. It was the first real meal he'd had in two days.  
  
After clearing his plate, he remained seated in the diner while the sun set. With the sleep from earlier and now a full stomach, he could think a little more clearly. He had escaped. Which most likely meant there was now a bounty on his head. Toulour may not be aware that he was still alive, but the cartel leader absolutely would be. He would have to keep a low profile.  
  
Toulour had said the cartel leader wanted to hurt Terry. They had done that by forcing Danny's hand. They made Danny steal from Terry and now they were going to kill him because Danny refused to hand over Terry's money. And who was going to be there to comfort Terry in his time of need once he found out about Danny's death? Why, Toulour, of course.  
  
It made Danny's blood boil. It was all emotional manipulation, just to get Danny out of the picture. And it had worked.  
  
Danny wanted to just hitch a ride back to Las Vegas and crawl on hands and knees to Terry's door and beg for forgiveness. But he knew he couldn't. How could he face Terry again? How could Terry just take him back?  
  
He had to keep going east. He had no money now, but he would soon. In the woods of Pennsylvania, there was a geocache hidden outside of Pittsburgh. He and his father had created it a long time ago, after Danny had completed his first successful big dollar robbery. He was only fourteen at the time, but he remembered its exact location. He had gone back and added more cash to it a few times over the years. It currently sat at a few million. It was a tactic his family used in the rare event everything went to hell.  
  
Such as right now. Danny needed to retrieve the money he had stashed there and use it to get his life back on track. He would use part of it to pay off Tammy. Once he reached New York, he knew a court clerk that could put in to have his sister transferred to a different prison, if Danny dangled the right amount of cash in front of him.  
  
The fifth time the waitress came back around, she sounded a bit more annoyed as to why he was still there. Considering his current ragged appearance, Danny thought better of loitering in the diner, so he paid his tab and left.  
  
He moved down the sidewalk. He spotted a row of hotels up ahead, and for a moment thought about slipping a room key from behind the registration desk. That idea was foiled though, as he noticed every single one displayed ‘No Vacancy’ on the outdoor marquees. Each hotel parking lot seemed to have a large tour bus or two sitting in it. There was no extra space for him to borrow for the night.

The street he walked down seemed to lead directly towards downtown. The towers of the city glistened in front of him, reaching up to the night sky. A train horn sounded somewhere in the distance. He kept moving. He wasn't sure where he was going, he only kept following the tall buildings that stood at the end of the road.  
  
He eyes were so focused on downtown, he didn't notice the small pack of traffic coming up the road towards him. A few car headlights went by, and then a set of lights belonging to a white van.  
  
He heard tires screech to a halt. Danny paused in his step, but he didn't turn around. It couldn't have been...  
  
Someone yelled out a window. "HEY! BRO!"  
  
It was.  
  
Danny broke into a run, at least as best a run he could manage on his injured leg. _How!? How did he come across those two meatheads again!? So much for keeping a low profile..._ He heard the van turn around in the middle of the street. He desperately searched to either side of him, looking for an alleyway or an open building he could run into.  
  
The van engine revved closer to him. He attempted to pick up his pace but his leg screamed in agony. He dashed down a side street. It was a dead end but only by way of a wooden fence blocking off what appeared to be a train yard. Danny fell to the ground and crawled under the barrier.  
  
The van came to a halt halfway on the curb and the two occupants jumped out to give chase. Danny listened to their steps run down the dead end street and then clamber over the fence. "YOU AIN'T GETTIN' AWAY THIS TIME BRO!"  
  
The railyard was dark. He hopped blindly over tracks and slipped on gravel. He turned and went between two long trains parked next to each other, hoping his pursuers would lose him in the darkness.  
  
"Yo, he went down that way!"  
  
Nope. They had broken up and one popped out from between two railcars right in front of Danny. Danny twisted at the last second and narrowly missed being grabbed. He then jumped through the connecting space between two cars to try to gain some distance again.  
  
His pursuers were not suffering any injuries though like him. They stayed hot on his trail. "He went through there bro!"  
  
Danny continued jumping between trains. The railyard seemed to go on forever. On the other side of every train was another row of tracks leading into the darkness. He wouldn't be able to keep this up. His leg was becoming weaker and he was running out of breath. His pulse pounded in his ear, or maybe it was a train horn.  
  
Suddenly the ground dropped from under him and he rolled down a small incline. The gravel tore at his clothes and skin. He bumped against a track and finally came to a stop. "Oww..." he grimaced, trying to get back up.  
  
"Hey-yooo!!!!"  
  
Apparently the change in footing surprised the one closest to him as well. The thug tumbled down, crashing into Danny, knocking him over. The man had faster reflexes though and he grabbed Danny, trying to keep him on the ground.  
  
Danny kicked with his good leg, landing a blow to the man's face, and giving him a chance to get up. His head rang like thunder again. Danny stumbled, tripping over the track nearest him, but he managed to catch himself.  
  
The thug got up, almost lunged for him, then hesitated at the last second.  
  
Danny had only enough time to blink before a blinding light suddenly washed over him. The thug covered his eyes and yelled.  
  
Danny instinctively dropped milliseconds before a metal behemoth roared over him.

-

"WOOOOAAAHHH! DID YOU SEE THAT BRO!?"  
  
The thug that had fallen behind shouted from atop the small hill. A massive freight train blew past just inches from his friend's nose. "That train plowed straight into him!"  
  
The other stumbled back, crawling up the hill, shaking. "No way man, no way. He's dead this time bro..."  
  
"Let's get out of here! We gotta tell the boss he's done been run over!"  
  
They ran back into the darkness, shouting and jeering at each other in victory.

-

Danny couldn't hear himself scream even though he knew his mouth was wide open. The ground shook underneath him and the air rushed over him like a tornado. The noise was deafening.  
  
He knew not to move a hair on his body or he would be caught in the underbellies of the train cars passing over him. He pressed himself as flat as he could into the wooden planks of the track below him, yelling into the earth for mercy. It didn't stop. It kept going. Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered freight trains could be miles long. He felt like he was suffocating. He didn't know if he would last.  
  
Finally, after ten minutes, or perhaps an eternity, of pure torture, the last car passed over him. The air settled around him. The ground stopped shaking and only now gently vibrated as the train drew further and further away. Danny turned his head to the side. Splinters of wood dug into his forehead. Dust matted his eyelids. He gasped for a breath of air. His ears were ringing and he just barely made out the sound of the train horn echoing down the track.  
  
He wanted to stand, but he couldn't. He crawled over the metal rail instead, off the track, and flopping on his back, staring blankly up at the sky. The only thing he could do was breath.  
  
The ringing in his ears gradually turned to a low, dull tone. His heart slowly stopped its panicked pounding. Eventually, he felt he could move again.  
  
Danny sat up. A few minutes after, he stood. He didn't bother dusting himself off. His entire body was shaking. It took every bit of effort to keep from falling over.  
  
The two thugs were gone, he noted. He slowly made his way up the small hill. He found his way back through the train cars and eventually out to the street.  
  
He didn't know where he was going. He hobbled down the sidewalk. Soon, he was back at the hotel row. He glanced at each one longingly. The only thing he wanted in the world right now was a warm, soft bed to sleep in.  
  
There wasn't much else he could do. He was wary of getting in any stranger's car or truck at night to travel onward. He didn't fancy hanging around the benches of the 24-hour convenience store down the street either. Too many questionable people were mulling about there and he’d already had enough excitement for the night. Instead, he went behind one of the nicer looking hotels that was situated against a forested lot. He crossed the rear parking area and went up a small hill into a patch of trees overlooking the hotel. It was isolated and mostly dark. No one would bother him there.  
  
He lowered himself on the ground, his hands still slightly shaking. He reclined against the comfiest looking tree he could find and stared up at the sky. It was clear and stars were shining. He was thankful it wasn't raining this time.

It was calm and quiet, except for the distance train horns calling out. Every time one sounded, he shuddered, and felt just a little bit more defeated.  
  
He focused on the sky. He watched the stars above glitter, until one flew right over his face. At first, he thought he was seeing things, maybe a meteor, but then it happened again. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and he turned his head. Little lights disappeared and reappeared just above the ground. _Fireflies._ They were all around him.  
  
The tiny things were bright but silent. They reminded him of the windmill lights blinking far off in the distance while he drove through Texas. They were strangely comforting to his frazzled mind. He remembered Terry once telling him that he had never seen real fireflies before. Danny had practically grown up with them, but being from the western climate, Terry had never encountered them before. Danny had sworn he would show him someday.  
  
Now, he didn't think that day would ever come.  
  
Yet, the fireflies around him almost seemed to disagree. Their gentle, floating movements kept him hypnotized. They flitted in a dance that told him to go to sleep, everything would be alright. After the very, _very_ stressful last couple of days he’d had, Danny more than welcomed the calming, silent song of his new little companions. He lay almost fully horizontal on the ground. He removed his torn and dirty jacket and spread it over his torso like a blanket. Sleep slowly took him and he dreamt of standing with Terry in a field of fireflies.

-

The sun was so bright for being so early, but Caitlyn supposed she still wasn't used to the two hour time change. The morning air was chilly here too. It was a stark difference from her home in Las Vegas. She tiredly pulled her suitcase behind her to toss it on the bus. Her friends seemed annoyingly bubbly around her. She couldn't blame them. They had won the National Championship after all.

Now it was time to head back to the airport. Her team were piling their belongings into the cargo hold of the bus. The Indianapolis airport wasn't too far, and they still had some extra time to grab breakfast. Once everything was loaded, she dashed across the street with her friends to their new favorite diner, the one they ate at every morning since arriving.

The usual crowd was there, lining up outside. It was just off the highway and lots of travelers stopped there. As she was about to go in the door with her friend Melissa, one of the travelers caught her eye. She paused, looking over at the man sitting on the bench outside.

Other than appearing absolutely ragged, he was very familiar to Caitlyn. His head was down, and his arms hung sadly in his lap. He looked very dejected and down his luck. It made feel sad for him. She studied him, pretending to look at the headlines in the newspaper machines next to him. Where had she seen him before?

He lifted his head a little as a patron leaving the restaurant tossed a dollar at him. Then she saw it. She couldn't believe it.

Caitlyn raised her phone from her pocket, turning the camera on, and sneakily snapped a photo of the man she was certain she knew. Then she hurried inside, texting the picture to her father before she was even sat at her friends' table. By the time she looked out the window to point him out to Melissa, he was gone.


	27. Electrical Storm

"I know where he's going."  
  
That's what Rusty had said as he glanced at the open tab on Livingston's computer. It showed a map of the United States, with major interstates and train routes crisscrossing each other in red and blue. It looked like a usual map to Terry, but apparently Rusty saw something that no one else could.  
  
After Terry's revelation with Toulour, Livingston had begun ceaselessly attacking the other thief's phone records. The assault rewarded him with some unusual pings on towers all the way in Oklahoma, for one night only, before abruptly returning back to Las Vegas.  
  
It was all they had. Danny's phone seemed to have vanished, with no data signals bouncing off towers anywhere.  
  
Terry had been fretting about his kitchen, occasionally sipping from a cup of cold coffee, trying to shoot ideas back and forth with his company. That's when his own phone beeped, and he anxiously reached for it. It was a text from Donovan Addington. Terry opened it, thinking it to be just an update from his friend's casino security team. What he saw instead almost knocked him over.  
  
It was a picture of Danny, forwarded from Caitlyn, Don's daughter. She had spotted him in Indianapolis while on her school trip.  
  
That’s when Terry nearly shoved the phone in Rusty's face, exclaiming "It's him!"  
  
Rusty leaned back to prevent his face being bruised. "Where was that taken?"  
  
"Indianapolis!" Terry replied.  
  
Rusty's eyes studied the picture, then drifted slowly to Livingston's computer, following a single connecting red line of interstate from Vegas to Tulsa to Indianapolis...and northward.  
  
"I know where he's going," he told Terry, as well as everyone else in the room who was in earshot. "But we gotta move fast."  
  
-  
  
It wasn't too long a ride into the Northeast. Not even a day's worth. Endless farmland eventually gave way to rolling green hills and deep cut valleys. Danny managed to hitchhike a ride with another semi. He watched it all go by in a green blur out the window.  
  
He was exhausted and hungry, and not in a pleasant mood. He said little to the driver, other than where he wanted to be dropped off. Luckily the driver didn't ask him about his dirty and worn appearance.  
  
Danny eventually dismounted in a small township outside of Pittsburgh. It was a quiet, friendly community hidden in a lush grove by the interstate. The highway cut right through the serene little village. Cozy brick homes sat in the forest on one side. An old white chapel sat on a grassy hill on the other.  
  
Danny trudged his way on a partially paved road running underneath the interstate. The rumbling of cars and trucks overhead seemed to be the only source of noise in the town. The road branched off into different dirt paths through the woods. He followed the one that took him towards the white chapel on the hill.  
  
The dirt road looped around the hill. He was out in the open now, with rainclouds floating overhead, a few stray drops tapping on his shoulders. Danny passed by the small church, glancing at it, remembering memories he had as a child he thought he'd long forgotten. He continued off the road, his legs automatically knowing the way.  
  
He took an invisible route behind the chapel that led him from the hill and into a thick patch of woods. This place was forbidden to play in when he was a kid. The forest was too thick and an ancient stream had carved a deep gulley into the bedrock, making it easy for an inattentive child to fall into a pit. He and the other school children steered clear of this area...until one day when his father said he had become old enough to navigate it.  
  
_"No more swiping candy bars from the gas station or tricking someone out of their movie tickets. It's time to start earning your name as an Ocean,"_ he remembered his dad saying.  
  
Danny counted the paces as soon as he entered the treeline. The path was ingrained in his memory. He came to an old tree with roots sprawling all over a pile of boulders that had been tossed up from the earth eons ago. If this were a movie, it was the perfect cliche hiding spot for a couple million dollars. Danny and his father however, were smart enough not to make something like that so obvious.  
  
The old tree was only a landmark and not the red 'X' on the treasure map. It told him where to go in a way only he understood. He followed its instructions, the branches pointing to the exact location of what he was searching for.  
  
He knelt down in front of the spot, slowly. His damaged knee was quite upset with him after last night. He cleared away some brush and overgrowth, and then 3 pieces of flat stone arranged neatly in the soil.  
  
His hands turned muddy as he dug several feet into the ground. A metal toolbox wrapped in layers of canvas revealed itself and Danny pulled it out of the earth, brushing it off.  
  
He couldn't deny the slight wave of relief that washed over him. The box was still there, seemingly undisturbed, and he was just one step closer to having this nightmare resolved.  
  
_"You'll find yourself in an emergency one day,"_ his dad's voice echoed in his memory. _"This box is your safety net. Don't let anything happen to it."_  
  
That safety net was worth about $3 million. Just enough for him to start getting back on track. It was the cushion under his fall.  
  
The sun moved from behind the clouds as he opened the box in a single bright ray of hope. It shone down him and he almost smiled...  
  
...And then he didn't.  
  
The box was empty.  
  
Well, not completely empty.  
  
A small folded up piece of paper sat in the space where several million dollars should be. Danny picked it up with a shaking hand, twisting it open to find a message messily scrawled inside. It was his dad's handwriting:  
  
_Sorry kid, needed the cash._  
  
The sun went back behind the clouds. Danny stared at the note and the empty box as if his brain had just short-circuited and couldn't process what was happening.  
  
The money was gone. His father had taken it without permission and without him knowing about it. The realization hit him in slow, painful torture: there was nothing. He had nothing. He was right back where he started.  
  
He leaned back in defeat and didn't notice the pain in his leg this time. _Why!?_ Why was this happening to him? Did he deserve it? He may have brought poetic justice to some people in his scams but he never sought to maliciously hurt anybody.  
  
This was going to be his way out, his new beginning. _His safety net._ Instead, he'd traveled all the way across the country and had nothing to show for it.  
  
Danny heard an audible crack as his chest heaved. Something broke inside him. Everything from the past few days came back with a tumultuous wave. After being twisted, beaten, and scoured from Vegas and all along the highway, his last bit of resolve finally snapped at this final stab of betrayal. He sat in the dirt on his knees and cried.  
  
"It's not FAIR!" he choked out while tossing the empty box violently into the bush. "Why did you do this to me!?"  
  
The tiny piece of paper crumpled in his hand and he smashed it into the ground. "You were supposed to look out for me..."  
  
The only response he got was the rustling of leaves as the clouds rolled overhead again. The wind weaved through the trees, carrying the soft sounds of his cries away.  
  
-  
  
Rain finally fell from the clouds in earnest as Danny made his way back into the small town. It wasn't a hard rain, but more somber and gentle, as if the sky held at least some kind of pity for him. His hair dripped and his jacket sagged as he moved along the sidewalk.  
  
The old brick and mortar diner that his parents always took him to as a child still stood on the same corner that he remembered since years ago. He found a seat inside by the window. The waitress felt sorry for him enough to bring him a cup of coffee and a bagel. Even though he was starving, he had to force himself to eat.  
  
The rain pelted the window beside him with a soft rhythm. He stared at the steam slowly rising from his cup. The entire world seemed to slow to a crawl after his meltdown in the woods. It was gray and dreary, a far stretch from the blinding, colorful lights of the Strip. The rain patter was a full monotone compared to the melodic chimes of slot machines that once rang in his ears. That was no longer his world. He had been beat. Toulour was probably laughing his head off this very minute as he strolled around the Bellagio.  
  
He recalled a single snide, condescending remark Toulour made under his breath. Danny caught it as he was being dragged into the white van…  
  
_"What made you think a street thief like you could ever marry a king?"_  
  
What did make him think that? Danny should have known such an affair would never end well.  
  
It didn't matter now, though. He was sitting in a quiet diner staring at his coffee and a half eaten bagel. The rain poured outside. His clothes were muddy and smeared from being splashed by a passing car on his way to the diner. He had no money. He had been put in his place.  
  
Danny closed his eyes, listening to the drops on the window. He heard the waitress approaching his table. The footsteps stopped right next to him, but he didn't raise his head, hoping she would just leave him alone. The steps didn't continue onward though, and he could feel eyes staring at him.  
  
Then he became aware of something else. The smell of a very familiar cologne.  
  
Danny lifted his head. His breath caught in his throat as he watched Terry sit down opposite him.  
  
"...T-Terry," he choked out.  
  
Danny thought he was hallucinating. Which wouldn’t be that much of a stretch at this point. He blinked several times and took deep breaths. But it was him. Terry was there, right in front of him.

Terry sat with his hands folded in front of him on the table. His fingers twitched as if he wanted to reach out to Danny, but he didn't, just yet. Terry stared at him, his dark eyes concerned but relieved to see Danny alive.  
  
"Hi, Danny."  
  
Danny searched for his voice again, trying his best to mumble something out. "H-How did you find m-me here?"  
  
Terry smiled gently. "I saw you in the window. Also, Rusty said you would eventually show up in this diner."  
  
"You were waiting for me?" Danny turned his head to look out the rainy window, and for the first time noticed the blurry shape of a sleek black car sitting across the street. A fancy, high-end car that normally had no business being in a simple, down-to-earth town like this.  
  
"Why?" Danny said, turning back to Terry, who was a perfect match to the car. He had a light raincoat on, but maintained his usual neat formal attire underneath. His hair was slicked back and clean. He looked the complete opposite of Danny.  
  
"Because you need to come home," Terry replied to him. "I came here to do that."  
  
"You want me, a thief, hanging around your prized casino?"  
  
"Not just my casino."  
  
This time, Terry finally reached a hand across the table and gently grasped hold of one of Danny's. "The only thing I've worried about these last two days is where you were and whether or not you were still alive. Nothing else concerned me, other than finding you."  
  
Danny shook his head. "But...I took your money. I stole it from you."  
  
"I don't care about the money. Only you."  
  
Danny stared at him with anguish all over his face. His voice cracked as he spoke. "I took it...because they were going to hurt my sister, and you, and everyone else...I didn't mean to..."  
  
"I know," Terry said, brushing his fingers over Danny's. "I know. You did what you had to. And your sister is safe, so is everyone else. Rusty is making sure of that right as we speak."  
  
Danny wiped his eye with his free hand, and Terry took it when lowered back to the table. Terry squeezed his hands, studying him for a while. Dirt and what he believed to be dried blood covered parts of Danny's skin and hair. His clothes were smattered and torn, yet were still the same set that Terry saw him with before he'd run off. Terry wondered just what exactly had happened to him to cause him to look so defeated.  
  
"Let me take you home," he softly said to Danny. He was a bit more relieved when Danny squeezed his hands back.  
  
Danny had to remind himself once more: this was real. Terry had been searching for him and had found him. "Can we get out of here?" he pleaded, sniffling with a small half smile.  
  
Terry released his hands. He left some cash on the table for the waitress's trouble, and stood up. He noted how Danny had to stand with some effort and frowned when he began to limp away from the table. Terry didn't say anything though, and let Danny lead the way out of the diner. He just made sure to follow close behind, one arm hovering near Danny's back ready to catch him if he stumbled and fell.  
  
Just outside the diner, one of Terry's bodyguards waited with an umbrella. Danny recognized him as one of the imposing, heavyset goons that used to follow him around the Bellagio. The guard handed Terry the umbrella and guided them across the street to the car. There was a soft rumble of thunder around them.  
  
Once at the car, another bodyguard got out of the front passenger side. There were always two, Danny remembered. The second one opened the rear door. Terry motioned for Danny to get in the car. He did so, slowly, grimacing as he bent his legs to sit comfortably. Terry followed after him, handing the umbrella to his guard, and sitting next to him in the backseat.  
  
Danny leaned into the seat. There was a moon roof for the rear passengers of the car and Danny watched the raindrops speckle the glass. He heard Terry say something to the guards in Spanish and noticed they didn't immediately get in the front seats of the car after Terry had closed the door, instead waiting patiently out in the rain with the umbrella.  
  
Danny turned his gaze away from the roof. Terry placed an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close.  
  
"I love you," he began, almost pressing his forehead against Danny's. "I want you to know that. It doesn't matter what happened, I still love you."  
  
Danny couldn't help himself and trembled as he choked out a question. "Do you forgive me?"  
  
"Yes, even if there's nothing to forgive," Terry replied.  
  
A heavy sigh escaped from Danny, taking a great amount of anxiety with it. "I didn't give Toulour the money. I hid it. I can get it back."  
  
Terry nodded. "We will get it soon enough. It's not important right now." Then he smirked. "Besides, did you really think that was the only safe I had lying around the house?"  
  
Danny's eyes widened a little. "...What?"  
  
Terry just smiled, and leaned forward. He kissed Danny, stroking the side of his face gently with his thumb. Danny accepted him, much to Terry's relief, and kissed him back when he broke away.  
  
Danny didn't realize how much he had missed Terry until just then.  
  
He pulled away, a tiny smile breaking across his lips for the first time in days. Terry opened the car door slightly, speaking to his guards. He shut the door again as they walked around the car and got into the front seats. Soon the vehicle was moving down the road.  
  
Danny leaned against Terry as rain washed over the car. He rested his head on Terry's shoulder. Terry leaned his cheek into Danny’s dirty hair. Danny watched the droplets of water race across the glass of the moon roof. The clouds were gray above them until they lit up in a flash of hot white as the entire sky, at least in that square piece of glass, cracked with a bolt of lightning. It left bright colored spots in Danny's eyes, leaving him with the sense that everything he'd seen and done recently had been zapped from his sight. He blinked the spots away, opening his eyes again and seeing the road back to Las Vegas for the very first time.  
  
Terry seemed to sense this and held him tighter. The thunder rumbled through the steel walls of the car. The sky continued to illuminate with an electrical surge and Danny feel asleep to it on Terry's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was partially inspired by [Electrical Storm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3M2gniEobWs) by U2, thus the title. :)


	28. Home

_"Danny."_  
  
Danny opened his eyes. For a split second, he forgot how he'd got where he was. The last twenty four hours were melded together as he drifted off. His memory replayed the highway and the train when he dosed off. Now, he was in a bathtub. He was staring at a wall of bubbles.   
  
"Danny."  
  
Terry's voice made him wake up. He turned away from the bubbles, looking up slowly at Terry, who was sitting on the edge of the tub with his sleeves rolled up.  
  
"I leave for five minutes and you fall asleep," Terry grinned at him.   
  
"S'not my fault you didn' lemme go to bed," Danny mumbled, slinking down until the water was just below his chin.  
  
"You can go to bed when you smell better, and after you eat."  
  
With that, Terry took a small cup and began gently pouring water over Danny's hair. He then lathered it with shampoo, scrubbing as much dirt and grime away as he could. He rinsed it out, covering Danny's eyes with his palm. Terry frowned though. Just one rinse seemed to turn the water a shade darker.   
  
"Alright, your hair's done. You're going to have to do the rest yourself."  
  
Danny gave him a smirk. "What, no helping hands?"   
  
"I'm going downstairs to start your dinner," Terry chided. "I'll be back in awhile to help you get out. Just hurry before the water gets cold."  
  
Terry left. Danny picked up a sponge and began scrubbing his skin. Other than the flight back to Las Vegas, this was the first time his body actually relaxed. The warm water helped ease his muscles, and he soon found as he scrubbed, everything started to hurt. Everything felt strained, like it had been stretched past its limit. His knee was no longer the only thing causing him discomfort. He washed slowly. Even his fingers were sore as he picked the dirt from them.   
  
He was no longer in survival mode and there was no more adrenaline to block the pain. Especially the non-physical kind. The bathroom he was occupying suddenly appeared way bigger than it actually was. The entire house towered and loomed over him. Then the city and desert beyond it did the same. The whole world spread out and rushed away from him, leaving him a tiny speck of dust, insignificant at its center, too weak and unable to grasp onto to it to try and keep it from escaping.  
  
Yet he survived. He made it back. All because Terry went out to look for him and brought him home. Terry pulled him back and regrounded him. No matter how much everything seemed to spin and swirl in a frenzy, Terry was the fixed point. He was the order to Danny's chaos.   
  
All the sudden reflection, introspection, and realization took less than five seconds to reach its summation, and when it did, the weight of his chaotic world toppled down on Danny, crushing him entirely. He choked out a deep sob, one after another. He felt distressed and relieved all at the same time. He didn't know if he was crying because he was upset about what he'd done or if he was happy that Terry rescued him. Either way, he knew it was his body purging _something_ from his ordeal over the past few days.  
  
He wiped a tear away from his cheek with soapy water on his hand. He blankly stared at the distorted shape of his legs beneath the water while his breakdown ran its course. It could have been only a few minutes or ten, Danny wasn't sure, but eventually Terry came back. Danny didn't raise head to look at him as he approached the tub and Terry didn't say anything. He just quietly sat on the edge, leaning down enough to put an arm around Danny's shoulders.   
  
Danny leaned his head against Terry's hip, leaving a wet spot in the clothing from his newly washed hair. Terry didn't seem to mind and sat silently there with him until the water started to turn cold.

-

Terry wasn't surprised when Danny's tiredness vanished as soon as he put a plate of hot food in front of him. He managed to get him out of the bath without stumbling and dressed in fresh clothes, just a comfortable t-shirt and sweatpants. He told Danny to wait upstairs in bed while he brought him food, but Danny insisted he could walk slowly downstairs to eat. The smell from the kitchen was too much for him to ignore. Terry wasn't particularly hungry himself, but he shared a little bit of dinner with him at the table, which consisted of roasted chicken breast with steamed vegetables and salad.   
  
Which Danny was more than happy to devour off his plate. Terry watched him as he muttered for him to slow down and chew his food so he doesn't choke. He had no idea what Danny had survived on, but Terry could tell he needed some good protein and nutrients to replace all the lost calories. He did appear a bit slimmer and his skin and hair lacked the usual healthy sheen. Even though Danny was back home safe and sound, Terry felt a little guilty, and angry, that he couldn't have done more to keep him from disappearing in the first place.   
  
His focus now however was to provide some comfort and hearty meals while Danny recovered his strength. Well, that was one part. The other part of his focus was walking around his casino, unknowingly on borrowed time.  
  
Terry was going to get Toulour. He didn't know what he was going to do with him yet, but there was no place on Earth the thief could hide.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Terry was snapped out his thoughts. Danny had seen the ugly frown on his face. "It's nothing," Terry said, trying to provide a small smile. "Just something I need to deal with later."  
  
Danny was silent as he took another bite, chewing it slowly, contemplating his next words carefully. He knew what Terry was thinking about. He finally swallowed and said "May I offer a suggestion on that?"  
  
-  
  
Danny offered to clean up his plate once he was done but Terry waved him away, telling him to go relax. He ended up on the couch with Ella purring in his lap. She was being extra affectionate with him, whereas before she would only allow him to pet her ears for a maximum of ten seconds.  
  
How strange it felt to be back here with Terry and Ella after everything that had happened. It felt like he has been on the run for months when it was only a few days. Even his most extreme jobs never left him feeling this exhausted.   
  
Terry had made it clear there was no harm, no foul. He reinforced it all the way on the plane ride back to Vegas. Still, Danny felt some burden of guilt. He probably always would for the rest of his life.  
  
Everything would be okay though. He could feel it, in his bones, even if his head kept trying to pin all the blame on himself. Terry sat next to him on the couch after cleaning up the kitchen. He wrapped an arm around Danny, pulling him close, as if knowing exactly what the poor thief was thinking.

"Shh, it's ok," Terry whispered in his ear. "You're home now."  
  
The squeeze caused Danny to sink into the warm body next to him. Terry was right. He had nothing to worry about. He was _home._

He may have dosed off awhile. He didn't really know for how long when his eyes opened again. Terry was still holding him though as he was awoken by some noise.  
  
The doorbell was ringing, but Danny could also hear the security system beep as an entry code was punched in. The front door opened and there were some familiar voices making their way through the foyer.   
  
"Danny!" Rusty called his name the second he saw him on the couch.  
  
Danny weakly stood up as Rusty rushed over to him. He hugged Danny. "You jackass. I was worried about you."  
  
"I missed you too," Danny retorted, having to hold on to Rusty's arm for balance once released from the embrace.   
  
"Are you ok?" Linus asked, plowing into the living room along with Saul and Livingston. Terry stood behind Danny and pressed his hand into his back to keep him from stumbling as everyone gathered around.   
  
Danny shook his head, straightening himself with Terry's silent support behind him. "I'm alright. I'm alive. Just banged up a little."   
  
"You should have told me. Told us," Rusty said.  
  
Linus agreed. "Yeah, we would have jumped right in. Luckily, we were in the area. But even if we weren't, we all would have come."  
  
Danny looked at each one of them, his voice weary and apologetic. "I know. And I'm sorry. I should have trusted my friends."  
  
Livingston touched him on the arm. "It's alright, Danny."  
  
"Yeah, we're just glad you're safe," Linus added.   
  
"And what matters now is taking care of Toulour," Rusty stated.  
  
Saul scoffed. "If we can manage to corner him, that is."  
  
A small smile crept over Danny's face. He looked at the man standing behind him. "I think Terry is already working on that."

-

Honestly, Toulour was not expecting Terry to reach out to him so soon. He thought maybe a month or six would go by before he'd hear anything. Which Toulour wouldn't have minded. He was patient, and with Ocean out of the way, he would let Benedict take all the time he needed to come find him.  
  
And Benedict did so. Only a short two weeks after Toulour had last seen him. He received a text that read, _"I want to talk,"_ along with an address to meet at. Toulour went there, finding himself at a large house with quite a few visitors gathered for some kind of function. The house belonged to a Mr. Addington, a well known businessman and owner of several casinos in town.   
  
Benedict had provided him with an invite and his name on the guest list. So Toulour had no trouble at the door. Although he wasn't quite sure what kind of event this was supposed to be. There were an awful lot of highschoolers running around, excited about something, causing a ruckus.   
  
Luckily a butler directed him to a garden patio near the rear of the enormous house, telling him, "Mr. Benedict is waiting for you there, kind sir."   
  
Toulour made his way outside. He didn't immediately see anybody nearby, so he waited. This side of the house was in the shade and was slightly cooler. He pretended to look at the flowers and planters on the patio, listening and watching for anyone approaching. He soon heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Benedict making his way towards him from somewhere in the garden.   
  
"Toulour," Terry greeted.  
  
"Terry. I got your message, as you can see," Toulour smirked. "Peculiar choice of meeting place."  
  
"I had a previous obligation to be here, and it's the only time I had available to meet with you," Terry responded in a very matter-of-fact tone.   
  
"The only time?" Toulour pried.  
  
"Yes, and what I have to tell you could not wait."  
  
"Oh?" Toulour tilted his head. "Which is?"  
  
"That you were right. I do need you. Now more than ever."  
  
Toulour was surprised at the bluntness, but still grinned. "Well, I can't say I'm not flattered." He attempted to step closer to Benedict, but didn't get far.  
  
"I need you to remind myself of who not to trust."  
  
Toulour stopped. "Well, Terry, you can trust me, always."  
  
"I can trust that creatures like you always make a noise before they strike. And the only way to get rid of a snake for good is to cut off the head."  
  
Toulour had to take a step back as Terry moved forward. He was already mentally preparing an escape route. He didn't let his panic show on his face though, as he stared at the man slowly coming toward him. "I know you're probably most upset, and I understand! But, really, we can still be a good team together! Surely you see that!"  
  
Terry didn't flinch. He held Toulour's eyes with his hard gaze, refusing to let him escape.   
  
"Terry...Let me make it up to you," he tried. "I'll do anything you want. I'll steal anything you want! Let's talk. Over dinner maybe..."  
  
Terry remained silent, though his eyes narrowed dangerously.   
  
It was then the thief realized that Benedict had his hands folded behind back this entire time and Toulour couldn't see what might they might be holding...  
  
"Terry..."  
  
 _"Terry!"_   
  
Toulour turned his head at the new voice. He felt dumbstruck.  
  
"Hey babe!" Danny Ocean said cheerfully, stopping next to Terry and throwing an arm around his waist. Terry's intense stare broke for a moment as he greeted Danny with a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
Toulour stepped back, knowing he was defeated. He glanced sadly at the ground as they kissed but then reared his frown back at Danny. "Doing well, I hope?"  
  
Danny smiled. "Since the last time we spoke? Yeah, actually. Thanks for asking."  
  
Toulour shook his head. "I suppose it takes more than a boot to get rid of a cockroach."   
  
Danny just smiled fondly and leaned against Terry further, lifting his right hand to clutch Terry's shoulder. He splayed his fingers, one in particular bearing a shiny platinum looking ring, glistening against the dark color of Terry's suit. That finger then slowly folded down with three others, leaving only his middle one raised prominently in Toulour's direction.   
  
"Listen to me, Toulour," Terry then spoke, voice soft but stoic as ever. "The only reason you're still alive right now is because of Danny. He convinced me to not waste a good thief. You're at least good for something, even if it's only taking things that don't belong to you. So I'm letting you go. But, if you _ever_ set foot in my town again, you will not be leaving. Do you understand me?"  
  
Toulour nodded, looking away from Terry to glare at Danny. Danny returned it with a smirk. Toulour then shrugged his shoulders. "Well, my warmest congratulations to you both. Best of luck to you."  
  
With that, Toulour sidestepped around them, quickly disappearing into the house.   
  
"Well," Danny said once he was gone. "Don't we have a championship party to get to?"  
  
Terry smiled, turning towards the house and taking Danny's hand in his own, a matching ring on his finger. "Do you think he'll come back?"   
  
Danny tilted his head. "Yeah, but that's what makes it fun, right?"  
  
"You and I need to have a discussion about 'fun' sometime," Terry muttered.

“Well, we have time,” Danny smiled, stopping near the door into the house. “You’re stuck with me for awhile.”

Terry grinned at him before leaning in for a kiss. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The last few months were really busy so I didn't get to update like I wanted. But things are better now. There is one more chapter left. :)


End file.
